Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Après 17 mois de séparation douloureuse, Ichigo et Rukia se retrouvent et s'avouent plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru leurs sentiments propres à chacun. Que leur réserve l'avenir ? Vivez leurs aventures au jour le jour ! Pairings : Ichigo x Rukia ; Ishida x Orihime ; Kisuke x Yoruichi ; Tatsuki x [surprise dans la fic' !]
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Cela faisait désormais 17 mois qu'Ichigo attendait. Il attendait désespérément de revoir sa Shinigami préférée, celle qui lui avait donné ses pouvoirs, mais surtout, celle qui avait changé sa vie. Rukia.

Chaque nuit, avant de s'endormir, il pensait sans arrêt à son visage, de façon à ne pas l'oublier, et à l'inscrire dans ses rêves. Car il rêvait d'elle, il rêvait de son sourire, de ses larmes, de ses colères, de son rire, de son être. Il regardait toujours l'armoire dans laquelle il l'avait abritée durant des mois. Et parfois, l'envie lui prenait d'aller ouvrir la porte et de scruter l'intérieur, dans le but de la voir, elle.

Depuis 17 mois, au lycée, bien qu'Orihime, Chad et Ishida soient avec lui, il ressentait toujours un manque de la fille la plus importante à ses yeux. Il mangeait avec ses trois compagnons et Tatsuki, mais l'habitude qu'il avait pris avec Rukia de partager son déjeuner et de lui apprendre à manger à « l'humaine » lui manquait.

- Depuis que Rukia est retournée à la Soul Society, Ichigo n'est plus le même, a fait un jour remarquer Orihime à Ishida. Il a l'air perdu ou dans les nuages. C'est vraiment bizarre !

Ce qu'Ichigo avait aussi besoin, c'était sa force, afin de protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient comme ses sœurs, ses amis et même son père. Et cette force était partie avec Rukia, loin de son regard.

Puis, un soir, alors que la pluie tombait et que le vent déferlait sur Karakura, Ichigo se promenait bêtement au bord du canal, où lui et Rukia aimaient jadis discuter. Au bout d'un moment, Ichigo s'accroupit, et se mit à pleurer. Jamais il n'avait pleuré ainsi, à moins que la pluie ne couvrit son visage.

Il releva la tête, ses cheveux mouillés, l'eau dégoulinant dans ses vêtements. Il crut entendre un bruit de pas légers. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Rien. « Étrange », pensa-t-il. Il se releva, se frotta la tête et…

Ichigo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main blanche, légèrement teintée de rose. Il crut tout d'abord halluciner lorsqu'il sentit le contact glacé de la main à travers son pull noir. La main se refermait sur son épaule, créant une légère pression sur la clavicule du jeune homme. Puis, il entendit :

- Ichigo.

Il fit volte-face à une vitesse incroyable. Devant lui se tenait celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

- RUKIA ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il la serra fortement contre son torse humide, et il sentit les bras de la jeune femme autour de sa taille. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le buste d'Ichigo. Celui-ci sentit sa respiration chaude, lente et douce. Le cœur de ce garçon battait tellement vite, comme s'il allait sortir de son corps et s'envoler.

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte et se regardèrent. Les cheveux de Rukia avaient légèrement poussés, ses grands yeux bleus avaient toujours la même lueur, ses cils étaient couverts de mascara. Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui donnait un air plus adulte. Rukia essuyait avec son pouce les larmes d'Ichigo. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; celle qu'il voulait à ses côtés plus que tout au monde se tenait en face de lui. Il ferma ses yeux et profita de l'instant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua que Rukia grelottait.

- Tiens, mets ça, lui dit-il en déposant sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme la veste qu'il tenait sous le bras. Tu dois avoir vraiment froid.

- J'ai connu pire, répondit-elle en serrant le blouson. Enfin, pas dans ces conditions.

- Hum, je comprends. Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? Karin et Yuzu seraient ravies de te revoir.

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils prirent alors le chemin du retour. Ichigo, qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Rukia, frottait le bras droit de façon à la réchauffer. Cependant, Rukia était presque morte de fatigue et lorsqu'il la vit cligner des yeux et bâiller comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, il décida de la porter. Elle ne put protester tant elle était fatiguée et s'endormit.

Chez les Kurosaki, il n'y avait personne hormis Isshin, le père d'Ichigo. Karin et Yuzu étaient parties à la piscine ( en sortant, elles auront une 2eme douche, hihihi ^^ ). Ichigo monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, de façon à ce que son père ne l'entende pas.

La porte de sa chambre étant grande ouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur, et la referma avec un coup de pied. Il déposa Rukia sur son lit et l'enveloppa dans sa couverture.

Ichigo s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Il regardait la mine sereine de Rukia dormant la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il caressa ses cheveux noirs, puis son front, ses joues, son nez et enfin, ses lèvres plus charnues qu'auparavant.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, afin de préparer un thé chaud pour la jeune fille, lorsqu'il entendit son père derrière lui.

- Eh bien, mon fiston, t'as été vachement long ! s'exclama-t-il. T'adores prendre l'air à c'que j'vois, hein ?

- Ta gueule, merde ! répondit Ichigo, énervé. 'Y a Rukia qui dort, à l'étage !

- OOOOOOHHHH ! T'as retrouvé ta copine ! C'est trop mignon ( Isshin fait une bouche en forme de cœur et agite les mains comme un oiseau : le con, quoi ! ) Elle est revenue de la Soul Society rien que pour …

- PUTAIN ! dit Ichigo en frappant la tête de son père. Elle est crevée, t'as pas capté ou quoi ?! Elle a super froid en plus !

- C'est tout chouuuuu ! Monsieur Kurosaki lui prépare un thé chaud, accompagné d'un croissant aussi ?!

- Exact ! Et maintenant, tu fermes ta grande gueule ou je t'éclate !

- Rooh, on peut plus déconner avec son fils, maintenant…

Ichigo déposa le thé à la pêche, un croissant et une pâquerette ( ouais, je sais c'est con, mais bon… xD) sur un plateau et le monta au premier étage. Cela faisait désormais deux heures que Rukia dormait. Isshin ouvrit la porte, en étant mort de rire. Ichigo montra les dents et poussa un soupir ; son père ne changera jamais.

Il posa le plateau sur son bureau et secoua doucement Rukia. Elle ouvrit un œil, et tira la couverture sur sa tête.

- Ah non, maintenant, debout, miss Kur.. euh, Kuchiki, s'exclama Ichigo en rougissant.

- Nooonn… J'veux dormir… ronchonna la jeune femme.

- Allez, allez, un peu de courage.

- Pfff… Tu m'enquiquines…

A contre cœur, Rukia se releva et se mit en tailleur sur le lit, la couverture sur ses épaules, la mine ensommeillée. Elle s'étira. Puis, elle regarda le plateau sur le bureau avec un grand étonnement.

- C'est pour toi, annonça Ichigo à Rukia, toujours dans les vapes.

- Et depuis quand j'ai le droit à un goûter dans TA chambre, et de plus, sur un PLATEAU ?

- Bah, depuis que t'es gelée et trempée comme j'sais pas quoi.

Rukia regarda sa robe bleue complètement trempée et trembla.

- Punaise, il faut que j'me change. J'ai rien à me mettre en plus… Tout est resté chez Urahara. Pfff, ce que je suis nulle !

- Tiens, enfile ça, coupa Ichigo en lui jetant un bout de tissu énorme.

La jeune femme déplia le vêtement, qui se révéla être un tee-shirt d'Ichigo. Elle le regarda en pouffant de rire.

- J'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux, mais ça fera l'affaire, en attendant que ça, ça sèche, dit-elle en montrant la robe.

- Bah, enlève-la, je vais la mettre sur le radiateur, répondit Ichigo, nonchalant.

- Gros pervers ! Je vais pas le faire devant toi ?! Puis quoi encore ?!

- Au pire, la salle de bain, ça existe…

Rukia sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta net, car Isshin se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Il affichait un grand sourire et serra la main de la jeune fille.

- Content de te revoir ! Ca fait un bail, hein ? s'écria Isshin, en continuant de sourire bêtement.

- Oui, oui… Mais est-ce que je pourrais aller à la salle de bain, s'il vous plaît ? Il faut que je me change.

- Bien sûr ! Tu connais le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment…

Rukia fonça au bout du couloir, et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo fit son lit. Cependant, il prit la couverture dans laquelle Rukia avait dormi et respira son odeur, une odeur de fleurs et de vanille. Il dut s'en séparer, car son père entrait dans la chambre.

- Elle a toujours des p'tits pieds, Rukia, lança Isshin à Ichigo en montrant du menton les chaussures au pied du lit.

- Ouais…

- Tu comptes la faire encore dormir dans le placard, ou quoi ?

- Bah non, mais 'faudrait que Karin me passe son matelas gonflable.

- Je vais voir ça !

Sur ce, Isshin pénétra dans la chambre de Karin, qui était toujours à la piscine avec sa sœur. Il revint avec un long bout de caoutchouc dégonflé et tout poussiéreux, qui se révéla être le fameux matelas pneumatique. Il le jeta dans les bras d'Ichigo, qui le rattrapa maladroitement.

- Bonne chance pour le gonfler, fiston ! lança Isshin en sortant de la pièce.

Ichigo mourrait d'envie de mettre un coup de pied dans les fesses de son père, mais son envie s'évanouit lorsque Rukia revint, vêtue du tee-shirt d'Ichigo, trop long et trop large pour elle. Elle rougit en apercevant Ichigo dans la chambre. Elle n'en savait pas la raison.

Pendant ce temps, Yuzu et Karin rentrèrent dans la maison. La première prit le sac afin d'aller étendre les serviettes humides et les maillots de bain trempés. Karin, quant à elle, se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Elle fut surprise d'ailleurs que son frère ne soit pas aux fourneaux. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle enfila le tablier à fleurs et commença à couper des tomates.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille s'interrompit en entendant un petit cri provenant de la chambre d'Ichigo. Poussée par la curiosité, elle posa son couteau et monta discrètement dans les escaliers. La porte de la chambre de son frère était entrouverte, suffisamment pour que Karin observe ce qu'il s'y déroulait.

Ichigo et Rukia se battaient avec des oreillers et Ichigo tentait de chatouiller son adversaire, qui, par moments, baissait sa garde. Quelques plumes des oreillers volaient et retombaient doucement sur le matelas pneumatique, à moitié gonflé.

- Tu m'auras pas ! hurla Rukia.

- Oh que si ! rétorqua Ichigo en se jetant sur elle.

- Je ne crois pas ! ( elle esquive le lancer de polochon d'Ichigo )

- J'ARRIVEEEE ! cria le jeune homme en plaquant Rukia au sol.

Cette dernière, contre son habitude, ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, elle pouffait de rire et fermait les yeux tant elle pleurait de rire.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Celle qui l'aime se tenait juste en dessous d'elle et leurs visages ne se tenaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme avait bloqué la jeune Shinigami entre ses deux bras et son torse s'écrasait presque sur sa poitrine.

- Rukia, je … commença-t-il.

- Ichigo, tu ne…

L'instant était gênant, mais en même temps, très intense. Les deux êtres se regardaient yeux dans les yeux. Puis, durement, Rukia porta sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo, qu'elle caressa comme si il s'agissait d'un bout de soie. Comprenant qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre, Ichigo plongea vers la bouche de la Shinigami, qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser fut intense et Ichigo se sentit comme rempli d'un feu agréable, qui montait et descendait tout le long de son corps.

Karin, derrière la porte, se mit dos au mur. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son frère avait embrassé une fille qu'elle admirait et adorait. Elle se mordait la lèvre, de façon à ne pas exploser de rire, un rire admiratif et gêné. Elle regarda vers le plafond, et murmura :

- Oh, Maman, merci de nous avoir envoyé une fille aussi charmante qui a su apaiser le chagrin de notre frère…

Puis elle redescendit les escaliers, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, les deux amoureux échangeaient toujours un baiser passionné, collés l'un à l'autre sur le matelas. Les mains de Rukia s'accrochaient à la chevelure rousse d'Ichigo, qui, lui, faisait glisser ses doigts le long du dos de son amoureuse. Il porta Rukia sans rompre leur baiser et la posa sur la lit.

_La suite très très bientôt… _


	2. Chapitre 2

Les mains de Rukia s'accrochaient à la chevelure rousse d'Ichigo, qui, lui, faisait glisser ses doigts le long du dos de son amoureuse. Il porta Rukia sans rompre leur baiser et la posa sur la lit.

La Shinigami commençait à soupirer par petits coups et Ichigo lui embrassait le cou, la clavicule, l'épaule, le front, les joues et les lèvres. Alors que le jeune homme commençait à glisser sa main le long de la jambe de sa tendre, il entendit :

- ALLEZ ! TOUT LE MONDE A TABLE !

C'était Karin qui hurlait, et apparemment, elle était armée d'une casserole et d'une cuillère qu'elle frappait contre.

Ichigo et Rukia durent renoncer à leur tentation et à leur baiser. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler. Au moment où Ichigo allait franchir la porte, Rukia l'interpella.

- Ichigo, j'ai peut-être tort, mais ça serait mieux que tu changes de pull. Il est trempé depuis que l'on est rentrés.

- Ouais… répondit Ichigo en tirant le tissu qui lui collait à la peau.

Il referma donc l'entrée de la pièce et ouvrit un tiroir de son armoire. Il prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Un sweat bleu avec trois rayures blanches au niveau de l'épaule. Il retira le vêtement noir qu'il portait déjà, devant Rukia.

Celle-ci était fascinée par le corps de son amoureux. Ses biceps parfaits, ses pectoraux, ses triceps, tout la fascinait. La lumière éclaircissait d'un ton ou deux la couleur presque cuivré de la peau d'Ichigo. Toujours vêtue de son tee-shirt orange à motifs, Rukia se mit au fond du lit et regarda encore avec passion le corps de son amoureux.

Ce dernier, étonné par son comportement, se pressa d'enfiler son habit et ouvrit la porte afin de descendre dans la salle à manger. Rukia la suivit mais il l'interrompit dans son élan.

- Tu ne vas pas aller devant mon père et mes sœurs comme ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Bah, j'ai pas le choix si je veux manger, répondit-elle.

- Au pire, je te rapporte quelque chose…

- Bon d'accord… mais quelque chose de fruité, pour ne pas être trop exigeante…

Ils s'embrassèrent vivement, puis se séparèrent. Rukia referma la porte de la chambre, cependant qu'Ichigo descendait les marches, mains dans les poches.

Sa famille était déjà assise et Yuzu avait déjà commencer à manger. Isshin observait les plats avec une certaine curiosité et Karin suivait son frère des yeux, la tête posée sur son poing.

Lorsqu'Ichigo s'assit, Karin posa sa serviette sur ses genoux et Isshin prit un plat rempli d'une salade de tomates et de salade. Yuzu, quant à elle, mangeait ses raviolis à la vapeur à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle adorait les plats de Karin. Celle-ci coupa le sushi qu'elle avait dans son assiette.

- Alors, comment va Rukia-san ? demanda Karin en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Ichigo.

- Bah, ça va, ça va… Tranquille, répliqua Ichigo en gobant un bout de poulet brûlant.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas descendue, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'a pas faim ?

- C'est-à-dire que je lui ai prêté un de mes tee-shirts vu que sa robe était trempée et elle préfère ne pas se montrer dans cette tenue…

- Ah d'accord…

Tous les quatre continuèrent de manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ichigo brise le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- D'ailleurs, comment tu sais qu'elle est ici ?

- Euh, eh bien, c'est… euh… c'est Papa qui me l'a dit, riposta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme regarda son patriarche, qui avait la bouche pleine. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard d'étonnement avant de déglutir et d'ajouter qu'il n'avait rien dit car il rangeait la clinique.

- Alors ? commença Ichigo avec un grand sourire narquois. Une explication ?

- Euh… Bah, je… euh…

- …

- Ouais, bah j'ai entendu Rukia pousser un cri pendant que je cuisinais et ça m'a étonné alors je suis montée et je vous ai vus en train de vous bécoter !

L'atmosphère se tendit. Isshin regardait Ichigo avec un mélange d'admiration et de fureur, Karin baissa la tête et Yuzu s'interrompit dans son repas, laissant déborder un spaghetti de son petit bec. Ichigo les scrutait tous les trois, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je vais pas vous dire que je sors avec elle ! On se bécote, c'est tout !

- C'est tout ?! intervint Isshin. Tu embrasses une fille et tu ne la considères pas comme ta petite amie ?!

- Putain, vous me perturbez, là ! Bon, je dois apporter quelque chose à Rukia, tu permets ?

- Bien sûr, Fiston non-puceau !

Ichigo s'empressa de le frapper sur le haut du crâne et prit une barquette de fraises dans la réfrigérateur avant de regagner sa chambre.

Là, il vit Rukia discuter avec… personne.

Elle leva la tête vers Ichigo et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se lever, une peluche de lion sauta au visage du jeune homme.

- Merde, Kon, dégage ! s'écria Ichigo.

- ICHIGO ! SALAUD ! SALE TRAITRE ! TU EMBRASSES LA PATRONNE ! hurla Kon. CONNARD ! VA TE FAIRE…

- Eh ! T'as fini ton show, là ? Je peux parler ?

- VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

- Ah, tu l'auras voulu…

Ichigo ouvrit la fenêtre et balança Kon par la fenêtre. Là, un pigeon le prit dans son bec et on entendit les cris désespérés de la peluche.

Après ce « léger » incident, Ichigo s'assit sur son lit, la barquette de fraises à la main. Rukia mit sa tête sur son torse et commença à faire des ronds sur le tissu avec son index.

- Tu as deviné que j'adore ça, avoua Rukia en montrant du menton la barquette.

- Ca ne se devine pas, ça s'apprend, réfuta Ichigo. Quand tu vivais ici, avant de partir, à chaque repas, il fallait que tu manges des fraises.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte.

- Eh bien, je précise… dit Ichigo. Bon, on les mange ou on les expose ?

Rukia rigola et prit une fraise qu'elle croqua. Ichigo fit de même. Puis, la jeune femme mit une fraise dans la bouche de son tendre. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que la barquette fut vidée de son contenu.

Ichigo jeta la barquette vide sur le sol et enlaça Rukia. Celle-ci posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux et ils échangèrent des petits baisers furtifs et passionnés.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Ichigo regarda son réveil. Il indiquait 00h12.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de dormir, Rukia, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Pffff ! C'est nul ! On dort même pas ensemble…

- Ca peut toujours se faire…

Ichigo se glissa sous la couverture et Rukia fit de même. Elle se blottit contre Ichigo, qui enroula son bras sur ses épaules. Elle bâilla, et bêtement, il se mit à lui chanter une berceuse, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle cligna des yeux et s'endormit. Ichigo fit de même.

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin du lycée, Ichigo et Rukia se tenaient la main et ne cessaient de se regarder en souriant. Ils furent d'abord rejoints par Ishida, qui rehaussa ses lunettes.

- Oh ! Rukia. Quelle bonne surprise.

- Merci Uryu ! Je suis aussi ravie de te revoir !

Ichigo, étonné par la remarque de Rukia, ne dit rien et continua à avancer. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Orihime, qui sauta les trois marches de son perron afin de venir à leur rencontre.

- RUKIAAA ! Ah ! Ca faisait trop longtemps ! Faut que tu me racontes tout ! Quand tu es revenue ?! Tu continues toujours à venir au lycée ?!

- Oui, oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Fais comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé ! Je vais reprendre les mêmes habitudes et je…

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un souffle qui courait derrière le petit groupe. Il s'agissait en réalité de Chad..

- Salut, Chad !

- ….Rukia ? Bah ça alors ! ….. Ca va ?

- Oui, parfaitement ! Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux, je suis au comble du bonheur !

Cette phrase était adressée à Ichigo, qui fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Il se contenta d'avancer en direction du lycée.

Pourtant, le téléphone de Rukia se mit à sonner. Bip, bip, bip …..

- Un Hollow ? demanda Ichigo en regardant Rukia.

- Un gros ! Et mince, on a pas ta pilule d'âme artificielle ! Je vais appeler Urahara pour qu'il….

Mais elle s'interrompit car le signal s'était arrêté. Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle leva sa tête vers le ciel, où un énorme cri venait de percer la quiétude de l'endroit.

Faisant de gros yeux, elle vit Urahara sauter d'immeuble en immeuble, suivi d'une Yoruichi exténuée et contrainte. Elle les vit, et se posa au sol, tandis que Urahara se cognait contre un tronc d'arbre qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il vint vers eux en titubant, comme si il était ivre ( je sais, ça paraît con mais ça va très bien avec le caractère d'Urahara ^^ ).

- Rukia ! Comment ça va ? questionna Yoruichi en gardant toutefois un œil sur Urahara.

- Je vais bien… C'est vous qui avait tuer le Hollow ? s'écria l'interpellée e saluant Kisuke d'un signe de tête bref.

- Ouais. Il était gros, mais rien de bien méchant, t'inquiète !

- OK.

Urahara sortit son éventail, cependant que Yoruichi le ramenait à la boutique. Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil complice et on entendit Chad se racler bruyamment la gorge. Orihime retint un rire et ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée.

Mais, alors que tout le monde avançait, Rukia resta pétrifiée sur place. Ce fut Ichigo qui s'en rendit compte le premier.

Un Arrancar avait assommé Rukia et la tenait entre ses grands mains blanches et squelettiques. Celle-ci était inconsciente, les bras pendant dans le vide, les yeux mi-clos. On aurait dit qu'elle ne respirait plus.

- RUKIAAAAAA ! hurla Ichigo en se transformant en Shinigami. LACHE-LA, ESPECE DE SALAUD !

Orihime retint un hoquet sous le choc, Ishida se tenait prêt à attaquer tandis que Chad ouvrait bêtement la bouche en faisant un pas vers l'avant. Ichigo cria des insultes à l'adresse du kidnappeur, qui ne bougeait pas. Au contraire, il rigolait d'un rire glacial et pétrifiant.

D'instinct, Ichigo sortit son Zanpacto et essaya de trancher un bras de l'Arrancar. Celui-ci esquiva le coup sans problème et raffermit sa prise autour de la jeune femme, toujours évanouie. Puis, il entendit une voix. D'ailleurs, tout le monde percevait cette voix qui fut tout de suite reconnaissable.

- Lâche-la. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

C'était Aizen qui parlait avec neutralité, mais aucune des personnes présentes ne le voyait. Il s'était exprimé d'une voix forte et presque traumatisante tant l'atmosphère était tendue.

L'Arrancar abandonna Rukia, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Ichigo, toujours en tenue de Shinigami, se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et resta accroupi.

- Rukia ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Ne repars pas ! Je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas…

Le jeune homme se perdit dans ses paroles en pleurant, encore une fois. La vue d'une Rukia faible lui était insupportable, surtout lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.

Il se tourna vers les autres. Ishida regardait ce spectacle d'horreur avec des yeux ronds, Chad tenait Orihime contre elle, qui ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Il leur dit, la voix tremblante, et les yeux humides :

- Je la ramène chez moi… P…Pas besoin qu'elle aille en cours aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs, à quoi ça sert ? Il ne reste qu'une semaine et on a passé les exam's…

- Ichigo…

C'était Orihime. Elle s'avançait vers lui, méfiante presque, et tendit son bras qu'elle posa sur son épaule. Elle regarda Rukia, et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

- Tu ne veux pas que…

- Non, répondit Ichigo fermement. Elle est inerte, c'est… c'est tout. Je la ramène. Dites que je suis malade, ou je ne sais quoi…

- …... OK, dit Chad.

Tous les trois reprirent le chemin du lycée en leur jetant des regards inquiets. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent tourner à l'angle de la rue, Ichigo se dirigea vers la clinique.

- Merde ! Mon corps ! s'écria-t-il en regardant derrière lui.

- J'm'en charge, fiston !

Isshin venait de faire son apparition, en tenue de médecin. Il courait et s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant les deux jeunes gens.

Ichigo lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets et tendres vers Rukia.

- Mouais, je vois… Bon, j'ramène ta carcasse ?

- ME TRAITE PAS DE CARCASSE !

- Rooooh ! C'est bon ! Et grouille toi de la ramener à la maison, le temps se couvre.

Sur ce, Ichigo, tenant toujours fermement Rukia, se dirigea vers la rue où il habitait.

La suite très très bientôt…


	3. Chapitre 3

- Mouais, je vois… Bon, j'ramène ta carcasse ?

- ME TRAITE PAS DE CARCASSE !

- Rooooh ! C'est bon ! Et grouille toi de la ramener à la maison, le temps se couvre.

Sur ce, Ichigo, tenant toujours fermement Rukia, se dirigea vers la rue où il habitait.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il déposa sa Shinigami sur son lit, de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas dans une mauvaise position.

Durant trois heures, Ichigo resta auprès d'elle. Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient, il tremblait sous l'effet du stress. Il remit les mèches entremêlées de Rukia derrière ses oreilles et ne cessait de lui caresser les joues et de lui déposer des baisers sur le front.

Puis, il vit Rukia s'agiter légèrement et cligner des yeux. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent très lentement. Elle tourna la tête vers Ichigo, qui s'empressait de la serrer contre lui.

- Rukia, j'ai eu si peur…

- Je… J'aurais dû rester avec toi, j'ai été bête…

- Non, non, non ! C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser…

Ils s'étreignirent ensuite pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Voyant l'heure tourner, il dit à Rukia :

- Il est temps d'aller manger, tu viens ?

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et s'embrassèrent rapidement.

- Euh… Ichigo, tu… tu es toujours en Shinigami…

- AAHH ! PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QU'IL A FAIT DE MON CORPS ?!

- Qui ça ?

- MON PEREEEE !

Ichigo dévala les marches et chercha son père ( ou du moins, son corps ^^ ) partout dans la maison. Il finit par retrouver son papa ( *_* ) dans sa chambre, en train de parler avec le corps sans vie d'Ichigo.

- Oh ! Ichigo ! Tu as rejoint ta mère ! Pourquoi t'ai-je abandonné ?!

- Euh, papa, je suis là… Tu pètes un câble, là… ( ~ la tête d'Ichigo : -' )

- AAAAAHHHHHHH ! J'ai dit quoi ?!

- Rien, rien, bon allez, j'y r'tourne…

L'enveloppe corporelle se mit à bouger et Ichigo se mit à courir vers sa chambre, où Rukia devait l'attendre. Or, elle n'était pas là.

Il descendit à la salle à manger. Là, il la vit en train de mettre la table. Elle disposait trois couverts, vu que Yuzu et Karin mangeaient à la cantine scolaire. Elle n'entendit pas Ichigo arriver, trop absorbée par l'occupation qu'elle avait.

Elle sentit deux bras, cependant, s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle rigola, car elle ne mit qu'une seconde à deviner de qui il s'agissait.

- C'est bon, je sais que c'est toi, Ichigo, braya-t-elle.

- Oh ! Mince ! J'ai foiré ma blague !

- Ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir qui c'est…

D'un seul coup, Ichigo lâcha Rukia, qui fit tomber une fourchette. Son père venait d'entrer, et Rukia ne savait pas que ce dernier était au courant de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ichigo.

Isshin s'assit à table, suivi des deux jeunes adultes.

- Alors, ça roule, Rukia ? demanda Isshin en se servant des nouilles.

- Oui, monsieur Kurosaki, répondit l'interpellée. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi.

- Rooh ! Ne m'appelle « Monsieur Kurosaki », ça me vieillit ! Appelle moi plutôt « beau papa »…

- Pardon ?!

Rukia crut s'étouffer en entendant cela. Elle adressa un regard noir à Ichigo, qui fit mine de l'ignorer.

La Shinigami continua de manger sans parler, ce qui tendit l'atmosphère de la pièce. Ichigo décida de rompre le silence.

- Bah, c'est Karin, hier, elle nous a vus et elle l'a dit à table…

- Karin ?! Comment peut-elle savoir ?!

- La porte n'était pas bien fermée.

Rougissant, les yeux de Rukia prirent un aspect plus doux. Le repas se poursuivit dans le calme.

N'ayant pas de lave-vaisselle, Isshin demanda au couple de la faire. Les deux personnes acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- Au fait ! s'écria Isshin. Je ne serai pas là de la semaine et ça m'étonnerait que vous retourniez en cours pour ne rien faire. Yuzu et Karin partent en colonie de vacances ce soir. Fiston, t'as qu'à aller à la Soul Society pour les vacances.

- Ouais, super… dit Ichigo avec une mine de déterré. Super destination…

Rukia lui fourra un coup de pied dans la jambe. Il étouffa un petit cri de douleur et regarda son père en disant « oui » de la tête. Isshin monta les escaliers, et on entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent la vaisselle jusqu'à ce que Rukia demande :

- Ça ne te plaît pas d'être avec moi ?

- Evidemment que si, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais je vais voir la tête d'ananas et je n'ai nulle part où aller !

- Tu viendras chez moi, idiot !

- Euh… y aura ton frère ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Oui. Nee-sama sera là.

- Pffff…

Ignorant ce soupir, Rukia posa la dernière assiette dans l'égouttoir et tira le bouchon de l'évier. Elle alla s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon et remonta dans la chambre, suivie de son amoureux.

Encore une fois, ils se câlinèrent. Ichigo s'assit sur le lit et prit Rukia sur ses genoux. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et tint le col de son sweat à manches courtes. Le souffle de sa respiration chatouillait le cou de son tendre. Elle se redressa et le fixa droit dans les yeux, comme ils l'avaient fait la veille.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime depuis toujours, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de te le dire.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avec passion puis rompirent leur baiser. Ils rigolèrent.

- Il faudrait aller chez Urahara pour aller à la Soul Society, dit Ichigo.

- Avant, tu me fais le plaisir de préparer ta valise, ordonna Rukia avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi ?

- Eh oh ! Je VIS à la Soul Society en temps normal.

Rukia aida son chéri à faire sa valise pour la Soul Society. Lorsqu'il lui montra un jean déchiré, elle refusa qu'il l'emmène. Il devait se montrer correct à ses yeux, mais devait également porter une part de sa personnalité.

Puis, la jeune fille sortit pour aller à la salle de bain. Là, elle prépara la trousse de toilette de son amoureux. Brosse à dent, dentifrice, gant de toilette, savon, rien ne manquait. Au bout d'un moment, Rukia découvrit une petite boîte au fond de l'armoire à serviettes. Elle ne savait trop ce que c'était, mais par précaution, elle la mit dans la trousse et revint dans la chambre, où Ichigo attendait le retour de sa dulcinée.

Elle fourra la trousse au fond du sac à dos servant de bagage et ils se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent un quart d'heure avant d'arriver à destination.

Là, Ururu les accueillit et les conduit au salon, dont la double porte coulissante était fermée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'attendent à vous voir si tôt… avoua Ururu.

- T'inquiète ! murmura Ichigo. Il nous connaît !

Il ouvrit la porte, mais ne put avancer. Lui, Rukia et Ururu restaient sous un choc immense.

Urahara et Yoruichi s'embrassaient langoureusement, et le col de la robe de Yoruichi était défait. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez s'écrasant sur le visage de l'autre. Ils ne remarquèrent la présence du petit groupe seulement lorsque Ururu se racla la gorge.

Ils rougirent comme des pivoines et Yoruichi se rhabilla correctement. Ils les saluèrent en inclinant leur tête, également signe d'excuse.

Rukia et Ichigo s'assirent sur les coussins individuels, se tenant la main sous la table basse. Ils étaient toujours abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

- Bien, commença Urahara en ouvrant son éventail, je suppose que tu veux te rendre à la Soul Society avec Rukia, vu le sac que tu traînes, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais qu'il faut laisser ton corps ici.

- Ouais.

- Il faut que tu termines ton thé.

- OUAIS !

Ichigo but en un seul coup son thé chaud et posa son verre sur la table avec un grand bruit. Il croisa ses bras et les serra contre son torse. Yoruichi rigola brièvement avant de boire à son tour son thé. Rukia et Urahara firent de même.

Lorsque la petite pause fut terminée, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers une porte située au fond d'un couloir long et faiblement éclairé. Urahara et Yoruichi précédaient les deux tourtereaux qui se tenaient par la main.

- Voilà ! C'est le passage pour la Soul Society ! annonça Kisuke. Mais avant…

Rukia et Ichigo s'interrompirent dans leur élan. Ils regardèrent Urahara avec un grand étonnement. Celui prit une mine sérieuse.

- Vous ne nous avez rien dit sur deux choses, hein ?

Surpris, Ichigo et Rukia se regardèrent en cachant leurs mains enlacées derrière leur dos. Leurs regards se posèrent ensuite sur Yoruichi, tout aussi sérieuse que Urahara.

- La première est l'attaque de Rukia. Ichigo, pourquoi n'es-tu pas vu ici directement ? Et pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

- Ben… La clinique était plus proche et j'ai complètement oublié de vous l'dire…

- OK. Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas sur la raison de cette attaque ?

- Euh, j'y ai pas pensé…

- C'est important, Ichigo. Tout danger peut revenir. Mais, en même temps, la Soul Society est le lieu le plus sécurisé qui soit. Nous défendrons la ville avec Yoru…

Le petit couple pouffa de rire jusqu'aux larmes presque. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu Urahara donnait un surnom à Yoruichi.

- Et… et c'est… q…q….pardon ! C'est quoi la… la…deuxième… cho…chose ? dit Rukia en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

- Là, c'est vous deux que ça va gêner, révéla Urahara avec un très grand sourire plein de fierté.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler, Ichigo fixa Kisuke avec curiosité et étonnement, car jamais il ne lui avait adressé un sourire de cette façon. Et jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'un jour, il serait gêné de quelque chose.

- On est au courant, lâcha Yoruichi.

- Mais au courant de quoi ? s'exclama Ichigo en serrant son poing.

- C'est évident, chuchota Rukia.

- Hein ?

- Ils savent pour nous…

C'est donc Rukia qui avait pris l'initiative d'avouer les sentiments que elle et Ichigo partageaient mutuellement. Elle ne s'attendait pas, toutefois, à ce que Urahara lui saute dans les bras et à ce que Yoruichi enlace Ichigo en le félicitant. Néanmoins, le jeune couple ne desserra pas leurs doigts entremêlés.

La suite très très bientôt ..


	4. Chapitre 4

C'est donc Rukia qui avait pris l'initiative d'avouer les sentiments que elle et Ichigo partageaient mutuellement. Elle ne s'attendait pas, toutefois, à ce que Urahara lui saute dans les bras et à ce que Yoruichi enlace Ichigo en le félicitant. Néanmoins, le jeune couple ne desserra pas leurs doigts entremêlés.

Rukia, qui d'habitude, était patiente, montra des signes d'impatience alors qu'Ichigo détaillait l'attaque que son amoureuse avait subi. Elle tapait du pied, croisait les bras sur sa poitrine qui s'était fortement développée ces derniers mois et soupirait. Ichigo s'en rendit compte en terminant son récit.

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas accélérer les choses, mais serait-il possible de franchir cette porte ?

- Bien sûr, mon ami ! s'écria Urahara. Tu tournes la poignée, comme si c'était une porte…

- C'EST une porte, crétin !

Il frappa la tête de Kisuke et prit la main de sa tendre. Ils entrèrent dans le passage et entendirent Yoruichi sermonner Urahara à cause de son manque de culture.

Le voyage était plutôt long, ce qui n'empêchait pas cependant Ichigo et Rukia de serrer leurs mains.

Puis, au bout de ce qui leur semblait être une demi-heure, ils virent une autre porte, une porte magnifique, blanche et sertie d'or. Ils la poussèrent ensemble, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de pommeau.

Ils virent un ciel bleu, un soleil, des nuages : la Soul Society était devant eux. Rukia s'extasiait devant ce spectacle et demanda à Ichigo de la suivre.

Ce dernier ne s'était jamais rendu chez sa petite amie. Apparemment, elle habitait dans une somptueuse maison, d'après ce qu'il avait compris des quelques bribes dont elle lui faisait part.

- Euh… c'est encore loin ? questionna Ichigo, impatiemment.

- Non, non ! C'est le portail, là, juste devant ! rétorqua la Shinigami, en pointant du doigt une arcade en fer forgé noir.

Le portail était très haut, au moins quatre mètres de hauteur. La maison qui se trouvait derrière était d'une beauté rare.

Elle comportait deux étages, une façade recouverte de bois de hêtre, des fenêtres hautes qui faisait rentrer la lumière du jour. Il y avait un chemin menant à la demeure constitué de pierres de taille. Fontaines, buissons, arbres, fleurs, un petit paradis aux yeux d'Ichigo. Le manoir des Kuchiki était tout simplement magnifique.

Rukia entra dans la propriété, suivi d'un Ichigo en pleine extase. Elle pénétra dans la demeure, et arriva dans un grand salon, où Byakuya travaillait.

Celui-ci, entendant des bruits de pas, se retourna, posant sa plume et fermant un dossier.

- Nee-sama, dit Rukia en inclinant la tête.

- Rukia, comme je suis heureux de te voir, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais je vois que tu as amené de la compagnie, et pas n'importe laquelle, dis moi…

Ichigo releva la tête et salua à son tour Byakuya, qui lui adressait un regard neutre, en lui serrant la main avec une grande fermeté.

- Nee-sama, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, en fait…

Byakuya regarda sa petite sœur avec curiosité et étonnement. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil couvert de velours bleu pâle, qui ressemblait étrangement à un trône. Les deux tourtereaux s'assirent sur un sofa très confortable, de la même couleur que le siège de Byakuya.

- Eh bien, Nee-sama, c'est… euh… Ichigo et moi, nous… nous sommes ensemble… et…

- Toi, tu as peur de ma réaction pour balbutier de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? affirma Byakuya en adressant aux deux jeunes gens un large sourire et en regardant Rukia.

- Non… enfin, si… un peu. Je crains ta réaction car tu as toujours été contre le fait que je sois avec un humain.

- Mais si tu es heureuse, c'est l'essentiel. Quant à toi, Ichigo, s'écria Byakuya en prenant une mine des plus sérieuses qui soient, si tu lui fais du mal ou que tu la fais pleurer, tu auras affaire à moi et à tous ceux qui tiennent à elle.

- Je n'oserai jamais lui faire subir une douleur, crois-moi. Je l'aime, et il n'y a que ça qui compte à mes yeux. Je serai prêt à offrir ma vie pour elle.

A ces mots, Rukia se mit à pleurer et se serra contre son tendre. Il l'enlaça et, sans prendre en compte que Byakuya les observait, il l'embrassa et essuya ses larmes. Rukia rompit ce baiser et sourit à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle l'entraîna ensuite vers le premier étage, où se trouvait sa chambre, pendant que Byakuya reprenait son écriture.

Rukia poussa une double porte et entra dans ses appartements. La pièce était gigantesque et peinte en blanc ivoire. Il y avait un lit double à baldaquin énorme dont le dais dégringolait jusque sur le parquet flottant clair. Aussi, se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, une armoire démesurée ; la première pensée d'Ichigo fut que Rukia adorait la mode. Puis, il y avait une porte fenêtre, qui ouvrait sur une terrasse miniature. A côté de cette porte-fenêtre, se discernait un bureau et, au dessus, une étagère remplie de livres.

Il y avait aussi, un canapé et un fauteuil autour d'un table basse un peu plus loin. Rukia avait même sa salle de bain personnelle, qui était grande, elle aussi.

- Bon, voilà, c'est ma chambre ici, mon petit havre de paix à moi, avoua Rukia en regardant amoureusement Ichigo, qui était bouche bée.

- Par rapport à ce que je t'ai offert lorsque tu étais dans mon monde, c'est divin, répondit l'interpellé en scrutant encore des yeux la pièce.

- J'étais avec toi et c'est ça qui compte plus que tout au monde…

Ils s'embrassèrent, très longtemps, en tournant, comme s'ils dansaient. Ichigo faisait glisser ses mains le long du dos de son amoureuse, jusqu'à toucher ses fesses. Elle ne dit rien, et caressa le buste d'Ichigo, puis ses cheveux et son cou, qu'elle enlaça.

Ichigo prit Rukia dans ses bras, qui enroulaient ses jambes autour de sa taille très fermement. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, leurs lèvres cherchant constamment celles de l'autre lorsqu'elles se quittaient.

Ichigo tomba sur le lit, avec une Rukia en plein rêve complètement heureuse. A califourchon sur lui, elle continua de l'emballer et écrasa sa poitrine contre lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à lui enlever le débardeur qu'elle portait, Rukia stoppa net son élan. Elle se redressa, Ichigo fit de même.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête. Il vaut prendre notre temps avant de penser à des choses comme ça. Ca ne fait que 2 jours que nous sommes en couple. Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Moi aussi, je ne me sens pas préparé pour ces choses là, mais je voulais voir ta réaction… Et apparemment, quand j'ai tripoté ton cul, t'avais l'air plutôt contente…

- Roooh, arrête ça, gros bêta, dit Rukia en rigolant.

Elle l'embrassa encore, mais brièvement. Elle prit le sac d'Ichigo, qui l'avait laissé près de la porte, et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire.

Ichigo prit la trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Cette salle d'eau était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de baignoire, mais une sorte de petite piscine creusée, remplie d'eau, de fleurs de lotus et de nénuphars, qui ressemblait à un bain à bulles. A gauche, dans un coin, se trouvait un grande douche et à l'opposé, deux lavabos surplombés d'un très grand miroir. Une autre entrée, plus petite que celle de l'entrée, se situait en face des lavabos. Ichigo pensa qu'il s'agissait des toilettes.

Il commença à vider la trousse. La brosse à dents et le dentifrice avec ceux de sa dulcinée, tout comme le gel douche, le shampoing, les serviettes. Il mit son peigne près de la brosse à cheveux de Rukia, ainsi que son gel à cheveux.

Il constata alors que Rukia avait mit une petite boîte rouge. Il la prit, et, rougissant, sorti de la salle de bain.

La belle pliait les pantalons de son chéri et les accrochait à des cintres. Il s'avança vers elle, légèrement gêné.

- Hum, Rukia… commença-t-il.

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Pourquoi tu as pris une boîte de préservatifs ?

- Une boîte de quoi ?! répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- De capotes, de préservatifs !

- Mais je sais pas à quoi ça sert ! J'ai pris ça parce que je savais pas à quoi ça servait. Je l'ai mise par précaution ! D'ailleurs, explique moi à quoi ça sert !

- Euh, euh… bah… euh…

- Crache le morceau !

Ichigo s'effondra sur le lit, car il ne savait comment expliquer à sa douce l'utilisation de préservatifs.

Rukia s'assit à côté de lui, tenant à la main un de ses pulls-over. Elle le regarda et décréta :

- Ça a l'air de t'embarrasser…

- Bah oui, parce que, parce que… s'exclama l'interpellé.

- Oui ?

- On utilise des préservatifs, quand on… fait… quand on fait l'amour…

- Ah ah ah ah ! Excuse-moi, mon chéri, je savais pas !

- C'est pour éviter de faire des bébés, je vais pas te faire un dessin !

Rukia pouffa de rire, et s'écroula sur sa couchette. Ichigo commença à bouder, mais craqua lorsque Rukia lui dit qu'il avait fait de l'humour. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, en lui tenant la main. Ils regardèrent le plafond.

- J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi dans des moments de complicité pareils, déclara Ichigo en tournant sa tête vers elle.

- Moi aussi… Je t'aime tant…

- C'est pareil pour moi…

Rukia posa sa bouche contre celle de son tendre et l'embrassa avec douceur. Puis, elle se releva et continua son rangement.

Ichigo, quant à lui, alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de la terrasse. Il admira le paysage du Sereitei et ferma les yeux…


	5. Chapitre 5

Rukia posa sa bouche contre celle de son tendre et l'embrassa avec douceur. Puis, elle se releva et continua son rangement.

Ichigo, quant à lui, alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de la terrasse. Il admira le paysage du Sereitei et ferma les yeux…

Cinq mois avaient passés depuis qu'Ichigo était arrivé à la Soul Society. Il était toujours aussi fou amoureux de Rukia, qui le comblait de joie chaque jour. Il lui offrait des fleurs, se baladait pendant des heures avec elle. Parfois, son esprit joueur prenait le dessus, et il invitait sa bien-aimée à s'entraîner au Zanpacto. Souvent, c'est elle qui gagnait.

Les Kurosaki venaient voir Ichigo une fois par semaine. Yuzu et Karin voyaient les esprits, et pouvaient donc accéder à la Soul Society.

Un soir, alors que Rukia et Ichigo relisaient les notes hilarantes qu'ils écrivaient dans leurs cahiers de mathématiques sur leur lit, on entendit une explosion dehors. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, et se précipitèrent vers la terrasse.

Un feu d'artifice magnifique était tiré depuis le quartier général du capitaine en chef.

- J'avais complètement que c'était le 1400ème anniversaire de la création de la sixième division ! s'écria Rukia en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Nee-sama doit y être, et Renji aussi ! Rooh, je n'y suis pas !

- Tu es à la treizième division, Rukia, rappela Ichigo en la ramenant vers l'intérieur.

Cependant, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme voyait un feu d'artifice. Elle s'extasia devant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Puis, Ichigo lui tirant le bras, elle céda à son impatience et rentra à l'intérieur.

Son amoureux la serra contre lui et l'embrassa excessivement. Elle dut reprendre son souffle à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux roux et leurs visages s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre.

De nouveau, Ichigo descendit ses mains jusqu'au postérieur de Rukia. Celle-ci enroula une jambe autour de la taille de son amoureux et se cramponna à son tee-shirt. Ichigo prit la jambe de Rukia et caressa sa cuisse en faisant des allers-retours.

Il la bascula sur le lit, balança le cahier et se pressa contre sa bien-aimée. Elle soupirait par petits coups lorsque son amant lui embrassa le front, le nez, les joues, les lèvres, le cou, la clavicule et l'épaule. Rukia enfonçait ses ongles dans la nuque d'Ichigo. Celui-ci commençait à lui enlever son short.

La jeune femme ôta le tee-shirt du jeune homme et effleurait le dos musclé de son amant. Ce dernier entreprenait de déboutonner la chemise de sa douce et s'extasiait devant sa poitrine beaucoup plus forte qu'auparavant.

Rukia embrassa fougueusement son amoureux et lui tenait fermement le cou. Elle ferma les yeux pendant qu'il enlevait la chemise de sa tendre. Il lui embrassa la poitrine, le ventre, les bras, les poignets.

A califourchon sur sa belle, Ichigo enleva son bas de pyjama. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements.

- Ichigo…

- Rukia, je te…

Rukia commença à pousser des petits cris. Ichigo allait et venait au fond de son être et la jeune femme se tenait aux barres de la tête de lit. Elle hurla, mais de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça.

Ichigo l'embrassa et elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant. Il caressa ses cuisses sans défaut et elle griffait son torse, complètement désireuse.

Ils passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur vie.

Le matin, Rukia, nue, se réveilla sur le buste d'Ichigo, déjà éveillé. Il montait et descendait son index le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rukia l'embrassa et le désir remontait, mais elle dut y renoncer.

- Je vais prendre mon bain, mon amour, murmura la belle à son amant.

- D'accord…

Ichigo tira la couverture sur sa tête, alors que Rukia sortait du lit. Le rouquin jeta un œil à sa compagne dévêtue.

- Je confirme, très beau cul… s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Ta gueule, pervers ! s'écria la Shinigami en riant.

Rukia prit un kimono et le mit sur elle. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'eau et fit couler un bain. Avant d'y plonger, elle démêla ses cheveux noirs. Puis, renonçant à son habit, elle pénétra dans la bain peu profond et parfumé. Prenant un savon sur le bord de la baignoire, elle entreprit de se laver. Elle frotta ses membres, puis, délaissant le savon, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Ichigo était l'homme de sa vie, elle en était désormais persuadée. Il l'avait tant honorée, cette nuit ! La sensation d'emboîter son corps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait la faisait plonger dans une profonde extase. Le bonheur qu'il avait donné était incomparable aux cadeaux que l'on pouvait lui offrir et le fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait dorénavant profiter pleinement de sa relation avec son homme la faisait chavirer de joie.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle vit Ichigo, une serviette autour de la taille, arriver dans la pièce. Il se jeta dans l'eau, et rejoint la plus belle des femmes qu'il ait connues ( et sa mère ? ^^ ).

- Ichigo, je … débuta Rukia en prenant un teint rose, je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point tu m'as comblé cette nuit…

- Eh bien, ne dis rien, ta seule présence compte.

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix sincère en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres de sa chère et embrassa Rukia. Il se mit à nager dans la petite piscine à bulles et prit une fleur de lotus qu'il offrit à sa belle.

Rukia sortit de l'eau, se sécha avec la serviette de son tendre, remit son kimono et sortit de la pièce. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la table basse couverte de croissants, de pains aux raisins, de thé chaud, de café, de jus d'orange, de tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit déjeuner.

- Ichigo ! appela-t-elle.

Le garçon arriva, un peignoir sur le dos, les cheveux trempés, le visage ruisselant d'eau. Il sourit, et le soleil se refléta sur la blancheur de ses dents.

- C'est pour moi, tout ça ? demanda Rukia, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Évidemment, ma douce, répondit Ichigo en serrant fermement sa taille et en s'asseyant. Je ne voulais pas que tu reprennes l'entraînement sans quelque chose dans le ventre !

- L'entraînement ?! Quel entraînement ?

- Demain, tu as l'évaluation des Shinigamis de la treizième division. Autant que tu prennes des forces pour réviser aujourd'hui… Avec moi…

Elle rigolant et prit un croissant, qu'elle mangea. Elle regarda Ichigo engloutir un bol de café à une vitesse grandiose et manger un pain au chocolat. Elle se mit à rire lorsque Ichigo fit tomber un pot de cacao en poudre, qui ne se brisa pas.

Elle s'habilla simplement pour la journée : une robe longue aux couleurs dégradés avec des chaussures plates. Ichigo n'étant pas d'accord pour qu'elle porte cela lors de l'entraînement, elle se vêtit d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur. Elle prit son Zanpacto et descendit les larges escaliers pendant qu'Ichigo s'habillait à son tour.

Dans le salon, elle vit Byakuya lire un énorme livre. Elle le salua brièvement avant de se diriger vers le jardin.

Elle s'assit au bord d'une fontaine en attendant Ichigo. Elle inspecta son Zanpacto, et le frotta au niveau de la pointe.

A vrai dire, elle avait complètement oublié ses examens. Ce qu'elle désirait, c'était rester avec Ichigo et profiter pleinement de leur relation. La nuit qu'elle avait eu avec lui, elle ne souhaitait jamais l'oublier, et en connaître plus. Elle se souvint du toucher de satin qu'il avait eu sur ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, sa poitrine et son visage. Elle en eut des frissons tout le long de sa colonne et ferma les yeux.

- Rukia… dit une voix qu'elle reconnut de suite.

Elle discerna alors son homme, rien qu'à elle, et pas aux autres.

Ichigo, vêtu de son long kimono noir de Shinigami remplaçant, avançait en sa direction, son Zanpacto à la main. Il lui adressa un sourire ravageur, et elle rougit en baissant la tête et en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme lui prit sa main libre et l'attira vers lui. Elle mit sa tête dans son buste et inhala son odeur exquise.

Puis, levant sa tête, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il rompit leur embrassade et déclara :

- Il serait temps de commencer !

- Mais tu sais, niveau physique, je suis parfaite ! répliqua-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, son Zanpacto déployé.

- En es-tu certaine ? interrogea le jeune garçon en évitant son coup.

- Évidemment que oui, idiot !

Ils s'exercèrent pendant une bonne heure, avant de retourner dans la demeure, où Byakuya rédigeait un rapport pour le quartier général sur son bureau.

Se tenant la main, ils retournèrent dans les appartements de Rukia, où celle-ci remit sa robe. Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil en soupirant. Ichigo s'accroupit devant elle, en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai encore envie de toi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant et en se mordant la lèvre. Tu m'as tellement satisfaite ! Je veux être avec toi, et rien ne nous séparera. Rien…

Rukia se pencha et colla ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Elle tint son cou avec ses deux mains et pressa sa tête contre celle d'Ichigo. Il la reprit dans ses bras et ils recommencèrent comme la veille.

Il était 14heures lorsque Rukia, encore emplie de joie, décida d'aller voir Renji. Ichigo fit la moue, mais se résigna afin de lui faire plaisir. Il enfila sa tenue de Shinigami car il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait la « tête d'ananas », il l'affrontait en duel. Sa compagne remit sa toilette et ils descendirent tous les deux.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent le capitaine Hitsugaya, en compagnie de Rangiku, complètement ivre. Hitsugaya l'emmenait chez Unohana pour que la vice-capitaine arrête ses délires.

- Elle a bu un bon litre de saké, je crois, affirma Toshiro en tenant la bras d'une Rangiku titubante. Elle ne voulait pas terminer les dossiers que je lui avais donnés.

- Bon, bah, grouille toi, Toshiro, parce qu'elle va finir par faire des conneries, dit Ichigo en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

- C'EST PAS TOSHIRO POUR TOI, C'EST CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA !

Toshiro partit donc en direction de la quatrième division, pendant que les deux tourtereaux se dirigeaient vers le nord, à la sixième division.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Byakuya se battre contre Renji. Apparemment, et d'après ce qu'ils disaient, Renji n'avait pas voulu donner un dessin caricatural de son capitaine et Byakuya en était très mécontent.

Rukia pouffa de rire en entendant son propre frère traiter son meilleur ami de « connard de première classe ». Elle riait toujours lorsqu'elle se fourra dans les bras de son amant, qui l'enlaça fermement par la taille.

- HUM, HUM ! s'exclama Ichigo.

Les deux adversaires cessèrent de se marteler au Zanpacto. Ils allèrent à la rencontre des deux jeunes adultes.

- OOOOHHH ! Poil de carotte ! Ça fait un bail, dis moi ?! s'écria Renji en tirant la langue.

- ME TRAITE PAS DE POIL DE CAROTTE, TETE D'ANANAS ! répliqua Ichigo, en lâchant Rukia et en montrant ses poings.

- QUOI ?! TU VEUX LA BAGARRE, HEIN ?!

- OUAIS ! SI TU LA CHERCHES !

Ils sortirent leurs armes et commencèrent à se battre, pendant que Byakuya et Rukia s'assirent sur un banc de pierre, en dessous d'un cerisier japonais en fleurs.

La jeune femme enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds et commença à marcher sur l'herbe lorsque son frère l'interpella en l'appelant par son prénom.

- Oui, Nee-sama ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Ça devient sérieux avec Ichigo, j'ai raison ?

- En effet, dit Rukia en regardant son amoureux qui lançait des insultes à l'encontre de Renji. Ça fait cinq mois et demi, maintenant, et on s'aime toujours autant.

- Je suis heureux pour toi. Mais, si il te fait le moindre mal…

- … Je vous préviens, je le sais, termina la Shinigami en souriant.

Puis, elle alla admirer le combat en applaudissant les deux opposants lorsque l'un faisait tomber l'autre.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sous le cerisier, et sortit un livre du sac en bandoulière qu'elle avait apporté. Elle commença à le lire et prêtait une oreille attentive par moments aux injures qui la faisaient s'esclaffer. Elle tourna les pages de son bouquin concernant l'histoire de la treizième division lentement.

Elle commença à bâiller et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle cligna ses paupières lourdes, car elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ni de l'après-midi. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écroula, morte d'épuisement et s'endormit.

A son réveil, elle se trouvait dans son lit, emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Sa tête était posée sur une matière tiède, douce, à l'odeur exquise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Ichigo, qui déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Dors, ma princesse, il est vingt heures… Tu es fatiguée, je comprends.

A ces mots, elle s'exécuta et referma ses paupières.


	6. Chapitre 6

A son réveil, elle se trouvait dans son lit, emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Sa tête était posée sur une matière tiède, douce, à l'odeur exquise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Ichigo, qui déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Dors, ma princesse, il est vingt heures… Tu es fatiguée, je comprends.

A ces mots, elle s'exécuta et referma ses paupières.

Encore du temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'Ichigo était présent à la Soul Society. Quatre semaines avaient passé. Rukia avait passé ses examens et avait reçu la note maximale. Sur Terre, le mois de décembre venait de débuter et Ichigo désirait y retourner.

Depuis quelques temps, Rukia avait changé certaines de ces habitudes. Elle mangeait beaucoup plus et tombait endormie parfois dans les bras d'Ichigo.

Un jour, ce dernier, trouvant sa tendre livide et dénuée de lueur dans ses yeux, lui ordonna de rester au lit. Protester l'aurait endormie et elle se résigna à rester dans sa chambre. Elle exigea, en contre parti, d'avoir toujours de la nourriture auprès d'elle.

Ichigo était très inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Un soir même, elle s'était levée, contre les ordres de son tendre, et s'était précipitée aux toilettes pour y vomir. Elle s'était effondrée devant la cuvette, couverte de sueur.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas auprès d'elle, Ichigo discutait de l'état de Rukia avec Byakuya, qui était tout aussi anxieux.

- Elle n'a jamais été dans cet état ! s'écria Byakuya en tournant dans le salon comme un lion en cage. C'est vraiment étrange ! Il faut qu'elle voie un médecin !

- Elle refuse, s'empressa de dire Ichigo en restant la tête baissée, assis sur le canapé. Elle dit que ça va passer…

- Ou pas ! Nous devons prendre des précautions pour elle !

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas aller contre ses choix…

- Sa santé passe avant tout ! Je vais chez Unohana. Il faut que Rukia la voie !

- Bien, je lui en parlerai…

Ichigo se releva, toujours mort d'inquiétude, tandis que Byakuya courait vers la quatrième division, et monta les escaliers. Il arriva devant l'entrée de la chambre. Il s'y arrêta. Rukia avait toujours refusé de voir une personne de la médecine, mais il le fallait, pour son bien.

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre. Il fut surpris de voir Rukia pleurer et se précipita à son chevet.

- Mon amour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ichigo en caressant les joues de sa tendre.

- Rien, rien… répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Si, je vois bien que…

- Non ! Je n'ai rien !

- Rukia, tu vas aller chez Unohana…

- Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai RIEN ! Je… Je…

- Ne discute pas, c'est comme ça ! Je t'y amènerai le plus tôt possible…

- Non ! Tu… je…

Ichigo la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit les larmes brûlantes de sa dulcinée couler sur son tee-shirt et caressa son dos. Elle l'enlaça. Elle lui embrassa le cou car l'effort d'aller jusqu'à ses lèvres lui était inconcevable.

- Ça se passera bien, Rukia, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal, que tu pleures devant moi ! Ça me tue… Je t'aime. Fais-le pour moi. S'il te plaît… Je t'en conjure…

- D'accord… Mais reste avec moi…

- A jamais.

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ichigo dut abandonner Rukia et alla ouvrir.

Byakuya se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il chuchota quelque chose au jeune garçon, qui acquiesça, et repartit, en jetant des regards vers le Shinigami.

- Rukia, on y va, déclara Ichigo.

- Maintenant ?!

- Je te porte et tu me fais le plaisir de mettre quelque chose sur tes épaules.

Rukia prit le châle en laine qui était posé sur le lit et l'enroula autour d'elle. Ichigo la prit délicatement sous les genoux et sous le dos et la souleva.

Il descendit les escaliers doucement, car sa bien-aimée s'était directement endormie, comme souvent elle le faisait. Il passa devant le salon et Byakuya les suivit, afin d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il adressa à sa sœur un regard doux, mais teinté d'anxiété.

Ichigo mit une demi-dizaine de minutes à arriver au quartier général de la quatrième division. La vice-capitaine les accueillit, et les emmena dans une salle d'attente. Leur pause fut brève, car Unohana les fit entrer dans son bureau deux minutes après leur arrivée.

Le jeune homme réveilla Rukia en la secouant légèrement, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il l'allongea sur une table d'auscultation et sortit, suite à la demande d'Unohana.

Rukia ôta son châle et bâilla un grand coup en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. La capitaine prit son stéthoscope et l'examina.

- Depuis quand vous sentez-vous fatiguée comme cela, Rukia ? interrogea Unohana.

- Euh… je dirai trois semaines…

- Que ressentez-vous d'autre hormis cela ?

- Eh bien, j'ai… euh… des nausées…

Unohana enleva le stéthoscope de ses oreilles et prit le pouls de la jeune fille tout en continuant de l'interroger. Elle passa un mètre autour de sa taille ensuite.

- Mangez-vous beaucoup ?

- Oui…

- Des fatigues instantanées ?

- Moui…

- Des sauts d'humeur ? Des colères, des exigences, des rires sans raison ?

- Oui…

- Passez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Rukia remit son vêtement de laine et marcha lentement vers le bureau d'Unohana. Elle s'effondra dans un chaise confortable, et frissonna.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Par moments, je l'admets… Bien, pouvons-nous conclure s'il vous plaît ?

- Donc, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que j'ai constaté, …

- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ?!

- Non, non ! Rukia, une dernière question qui risque d'être gênante…

La jeune femme regarda la capitaine avec des yeux ronds et secoua sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas entendre sa question, et Ichigo n'était pas resté avec elle, ce qui l'inquiétait.

- Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels ? demanda Unohana avec une mine sérieuse.

- Pardon ?!

- Vous avez bien entendu. Alors ?

- Euh… oui…

- Cela confirme ma conclusion, qui est que vous êtes enceinte. D'environ six semaines.

Sous le choc, Rukia s'évanouit.

Elle se réveilla ensuite dans ses appartements, où elle était allongée. A sa gauche se trouvait Ichigo, la mine sereine et la tête baissée, assis sur une chaise. Il regardait le sol et non Rukia, ce qui inquiéta la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa et tenta de lui parler.

- Ichigo…

Aucune réaction.

- Ichigo…

La seconde fois, il releva la tête. La jeune Shinigami fut surprise de le voir pleurer, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui tendit la main, et Rukia la pressa contra sa joue. Ensuite, Ichigo serra son amoureuse contre son torse.

- Unohana n'a rien voulu me dire, avoua Ichigo en murmurant à l'oreille de Rukia. Elle m'a dit que c'est toi qui devait décider, et non elle. Apparemment, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ; elle me souriait.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, mais de joie. Elle prit la main d'Ichigo qu'elle tenait et la posa sur son ventre.

- Tu comprends ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu… commença-t-il.

- Je suis enceinte. De toi.

Ichigo enleva précipitamment sa main lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « enceinte ». Rukia se frustra. Elle regardait Ichigo, qui sortait de la pièce, et sanglota. Elle était secouée. La jeune femme le savait, ils n'auraient pas dû faire les idiots. Voilà ce que cela donnait. Elle perdait son amant et gagnait un bébé. Ichigo le prenait mal, selon son avis. Il ne serait pas sorti, et n'aurait pas osé retirer sa main.

Alors qu'elle pleurait encore à chaudes larmes en se mettant sa tête dans la couverture, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle se hissa et regarda Ichigo, qui n'exprimait rien.

- Je sais que… débuta-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Tu crois que je le prends mal ? demanda-t-il.

- O…Oui…

- Au contraire, c'est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée ! Oh, Rukia, si tu savais ! Tu t'es donnée à moi, et tu vas me donner un enfant !

- Tu… Tu n'es pas fâché ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en séchant ses sanglots.

- Non ! Pourquoi le serai-je ?!

Rukia l'amena sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle enleva le tee-shirt du jeune homme, qui, lui, déboutonna le pantalon de sa belle. Il écarta ses jambes et mit son bassin entre. Rukia baissa le short d'Ichigo, et comme leur première fois, il alla au plus profond de la jeune femme, qui hurla, pendant que son homme dégrafait son soutien-gorge. Elle griffait le dos de son amant et soupira fortement plusieurs fois.

Après leurs ébats, Rukia reprit la conversation qu'elle avait débuté avec Ichigo.

- Tu es certain de ne pas être en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non, affirma-t-il en la câlinant. On va fonder une famille.

Elle pleura de joie, cette fois-ci. Ce bébé était un accident, certes, mais elle l'aimait déjà, car Ichigo l'aimait aussi. Ils allaient avoir le fruit de leur amour d'ici quelques semaines, et cela les réjouissait.

Cependant, Unohana avait prescrit pour Rukia des médicaments qui l'empêcheront de trop dormir et de trop manger. Il fallait lui injecter une dose de sérum dans le dos afin que le ventre gonfle pour que le bébé ne soit pas à l'étroit. Cela déplaisait à la jeune femme. Elle désirait que son abdomen se distende tout seul. Mais il le fallait, car ce n'était pas normal, qu'à six semaines de grossesse, le tour de taille n'ait pas augmenté de plus de cinq centimètres. A contre cœur, Rukia laissa Ichigo enfoncer l'aiguille de la seringue dans le bas de son dos.

Elle désira ensuite aller dormir, mais Ichigo refusant qu'elle y aille sans avoir manger un bout, elle prit un bol de riz, et le mangea, au lit. Trois coups secs se firent ressentir à la porte, qu'Ichigo alla ouvrir.

- Byakuya, dit-il à l'homme.

- Qu'a-t-elle, alors ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Nee-sama…

C'était Rukia qui s'était exprimé. Elle regarda son frère en inclinant la tête et en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Byakuya passa devant Ichigo, qui referma le passage derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir du lit, près de sa sœur, qui toussota. Il lui serra les doigts, et redemanda :

- Qu'as-tu ?

Rukia lança un regard furtif et inquiet à son amant, qui était derrière son frère.

- Est-ce grave ? s'empressa d'ajouter Byakuya en raffermissant sa prise autour des doigts de sa petite sœur.

- Non… enfin, ça dépend du regard qu'on y porte… répondit-elle timidement en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je…

Le compagnon de la jeune femme prit alors le relais pour répondre, se doutant que les mots de sa douce allait dire pourraient affecter sa relation frère-sœur.

- Ruk…

- Ichigo, dépêche toi s'il te plaît ! somma Byakuya en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Rukia et moi, nous allons avoir un bébé.

Scandalisé, Byakuya se leva, les yeux remplis de colère et regarda Ichigo de haut. Le rouquin tint tête à son « beau frère », jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop près de lui, et recula.

- Tu as osé ?! Osé la toucher sans mon accord ?! hurla le brun.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas ! Rukia était consentante ! Si elle ne l'était pas, je n'aurais pas forcé la main !

- Tu es sous mon toit, ici ! Et elle est jeune ! Vous allez gâcher le reste de votre vie !

A ces mots, Rukia s'effondra en larmes, une fois de plus. Ichigo voulut aller la voir, mais en fut empêcher par un Byakuya furieux.

- Ne la touche plus ! Elle n'aura pas ce bébé, et tu retourneras sur Terre !

- Je l'aime ! C'est toi qui lui inflige plus de mal que moi en disant des choses pareilles ! Elle le désire, au fond, cet enfant, et moi aussi ! Ne te mêle pas de notre vie de couple !

- Je suis dans l'obligation d'aller avertir Yamamoto.

Byakuya sortit en fonçant vers la porte, qu'il claqua derrière sa sortie. Ichigo se précipita vers Rukia, mais celle-ci le repoussa. Elle pleurait toujours. Elle était vexée par les mots de son propre frère.

- Nous l'aurons, ce petit, dit son amant avec férocité.

- Oui… mais je… Où irons-nous quand il sera là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sur Terre. On achètera une maison, et nous vivrons tous les trois ensemble !

- Je ne sais pas si… si c'est la meilleure chose que nous devons faire…

- Si ! Tu le veux, je le veux, il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque et s'appuya contre Ichigo, qui tomba à la renverse.


	7. Chapitre 7

- Nous l'aurons, ce petit, dit son amant avec férocité.

- Oui… mais je… Où irons-nous quand il sera là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sur Terre. On achètera une maison, et nous vivrons tous les trois ensemble !

- Je ne sais pas si… si c'est la meilleure chose que nous devons faire…

- Si ! Tu le veux, je le veux, il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque et s'appuya contre Ichigo, qui tomba à la renverse.

Rukia attira son amant vers elle, et celui-ci la redressa, ce qui fit que les jambes de la jeune femme étaient enroulées autour de la taille. Elle s'accrocha au col de la chemise de son tendre, qui glissa sa main le long de son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et Ichigo sentit une larme rouler sur son visage. Rukia pleurait.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, et il resta collé à elle, front contre front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon amour ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… Tu es sûr que tu…

- Évidemment que oui je le veux ! Et tiens ! J'ai une idée ! Allons passer Noël à Karakura, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde.

- Eh bien, je suis sûre que ça me plairait mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Nouwel…

- Noël, rectifia Ichigo en souriant. C'est une grande fête où on s'offre des cadeaux, où on décore un sapin, on profite et on boit du champagne, on mange de la dinde aux marrons…

- D'accord, on y va.

Rukia se leva, suivie d'Ichigo. Elle prit un sac dans son armoire et la remplit avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle ne pliait même pas ses vêtements, ce qui étonna son amant. Néanmoins, le rouquin fit de même et le lendemain, ils empruntèrent le passage qui menait vers la Terre.

Le sol était recouvert de neige et de feuilles mortes. Rukia était émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Elle ouvrit une main et un flocon vint se poser dans sa paume. Il fondit après le contact. Elle ria, et regarda Ichigo, qui cherchait son bonnet dans son sac à dos.

Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre. Il s'était bien arrondi déjà depuis la veille. Il formait déjà une petite montagne sous le tissu.

Ichigo porta les sacs jusqu'à leur destination. Ils sonnèrent à la porte des Kurosaki. Isshin leur ouvrit et serra son fils dans ses bras lorsqu'il le vit. Puis, il les fit rentrer.

- Quoi de neuf, alors ? demanda Isshin après que Rukia et Ichigo aient posé leur manteau.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle tenait fermement la main d'Ichigo, qui regardait son père avec surprise.

- Où sont Karin et Yuzu ? s'étonna le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

- Elles sont dans leur chambre. Je pense qu'elles tchatent sur Facebook.

- Ah. Dis, je peux passer deux ou trois coups de fil, 'Pa ?

- Bien sûr, fiston.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, pendant que Rukia discutait avec Isshin de tout et de rien.

Il prit le combiné et composa un numéro.

*Allô ? dit une voix.

- Orihime ? Salut, c'est Ichigo…

*AAHH ! Kuroski-kuuuuuuun ! Ca va ? Ca fait un bail !

- Ouais, effectivement. Je…

*Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et Rukia aussi ! Elle est là ?

- Oui, oui, mais je ne t'appelle pas pour ça.

*Pourquoi alors ? :O

- Tu veux venir passer Noël avec nous ?

*A la Soul Society ?

- Sûrement pas !

*Hein ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

*Eh bien, oui ! Chez Isshin ?

- Ouais. Le 25 au soir.

*Ok ! A plus, Kurosaki-kuuuuuun !

Et elle raccrocha.

Ichigo composa un autre numéro. Cela lui était étrange de taper sur des touches de téléphone, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas utilisé.

*….. Oui ?

- Eh ! Chad ! C'est moi, Ichigo !

*…. Oh ! T'es revenu ?

- Ouais, constate un peu ça ! Bon, je t'appelle pour quelque chose de sérieux…

*…. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ca te dirait de venir chez moi pour Noël, le soir ?

*…. J'ai rien de prévu, donc, oui.

- D'accord et merci !

*… Passe le bonjour à Rukia.

- J'y manquerai pas. Bye !

Une fois de plus, l'interlocuteur raccrocha.

Ichigo appela Rukia, qui se leva et se précipita vers son amoureux, de façon à ce que Isshin ne voie pas sa grossesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh, tu peux appeler Ishida ?

- T'es vraiment un gamin, Ichigo ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais on en a parlé hier. Il nous a bien aidés quand on ne pouvait rien faire. Mais bon, je vais l'appeler pour toi. Compose le numéro, je sais pas me servir de ce truc.

Ichigo appuya alternativement sur les touches et passa le combiné à sa douce, qui le regardait avec tendresse.

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas la conversation, mais quand Rukia raccrocha, elle lui annonça que Ishida viendrait, avec un peu de retard cependant, car il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Le couple revint dans le salon et Karin, assise dans le canapé, enlaça son frère, puis Rukia, qui l'écarta doucement après deux secondes de contact. Yuzu s'écria joyeusement en pénétrant dans la pièce et resta clouée près du fauteuil.

Après avoir longuement discuté et rigolé, le petit groupe passa à table. Karin, entre temps, était repartie faire à manger, en compagnie de Rukia, qui avait appris qu'une viande pouvait se cuire de différentes manières.

Toutes deux revinrent, chargées de plats dans les bras. Elles les posèrent et s'assirent à leur tour.

- Sinon, vous, vous en êtes où dans votre relation de couple ? Vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ! avoua Isshin en saisissant sa fourchette.

- Rien de spécial, papa, rien de spécial, s'empressa de dire Ichigo. On s'aime toujours autant.

- A bien y réfléchir, admit Karin, c'est bien la première fois qu'on vous voit _officiellement_ en couple !

- Nous allons dire ça, déclara Rukia en gobant un morceau de poulet. Je pense que nous sommes plus qu'un couple, on est deux moitiés.

A ces mots, Ichigo sourit en baissant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement. Le repas se poursuivit sous les blagues sans humour d'Isshin et les coups de poing que Karin et Ichigo lui assenaient.

Après avoir fait et rangé la vaisselle, chacun retourna dans sa propre chambre, excepté Isshin, qui voulait lire au coin du feu qui craquetait dans la cheminée.

A peine rentrés dans la chambre que Rukia embrassa Ichigo, qui ferma la porte à clé et saisit sa douce sous les aisselles. Elle gloussa lorsque son amant l'allongea sur sa couchette en la déshabillant. Puis, elle s'arrêta.

Elle posa son regard sur Ichigo, qui déposait des petits baisers sur son ventre délicatement arrondi. Une larme était en train de se former au coin de son œil quand Ichigo se redressa et stoppa cet élan de tristesse.

- Chut ! Chérie, chérie ! Je t'interdis de pleurer, on a pris une décision ensemble et on l'appliquera jusqu'au bout, hein ?

- Oui… je sais, mon amour… mais… tu ne voudras plus de moi quand je serai énorme et…

- Non ! s'écria Ichigo. Je t'aimerai comme tu es ! Toujours ! Ne pense pas que ton apparence me posera un problème un jour…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », dit le jeune homme en tenant fermement le visage de Rukia entre ses mains. Je t'aime.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Cependant, ce baiser semblait vouloir signifier quelque chose et lorsque Ichigo voulut lui rendre, elle se détourna. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre et le caressa.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et effleura les cheveux de sa douce. Ensuite, il s'allongea et se colla à elle, en étreignant son amante, qui posa sa main sur sa tête.

Soudain, il se mit à califourchon sur elle. Rukia se débattit mais Ichigo la coinçait solidement sous lui. Il plongea vers sa bouche et échangea avec elle un baiser languissant. Elle rendit les armes et profita de cet instant.

Rukia tint fermement la chevelure rousse de son tendre et ôta le pull-over qu'il portait. Elle le lança dans la pièce et étreignit fortement son amoureux contre elle. Elle sentait son cœur cogner contre ses côtes, et cela lui faisait presque mal.

Ichigo embrassait son amoureuse avec une passion débordante. Il l'aimait, et aimait également son enfant. Il caressa les joues de Rukia, qui commençait à s'endormir cependant, et se remit sur le côté du lit.

Il alla ensuite chercher le pyjama de sa tendre et le lui apporta. Ichigo lui enfila, car elle n'avait pas la force de se redresser afin de le mettre.

Dès qu'il eut fermé le dernier bouton de sa camisole, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, et ronfla légèrement. Le jeune homme se glissa également sous sa couverture, et s'assoupit une heure plus tard.

Le lendemain, vers neuf heures, ils se réveillèrent. Rukia fermait les yeux, mais remuait dans le lit, cependant qu'Ichigo bâillait bruyamment. Il ouvrit un œil et passa sa main sur le visage de sa tendre.

- Bien dormi, mon amour ? demanda-t-il.

- Oooouii… dit-elle en s'étirant.

- Habille-toi, il faut qu'on aille quelque part…

- Hein ? A neuf heures ? Un samedi ?

- Oui.

Il sortit de son lit. Il était juste vêtu de son boxer et se dirigea vers l'armoire, où il avait entreposé quelques-unes des affaires de Rukia et des siennes. Sa douce s'assit sur le lit, l'air complètement à l'ouest. Elle se frotta la tête, et regarda encore une fois le réveil-matin.

- J'arrive pas à le croire… Tu me réveilles un samedi matin…

- Désolé, chérie, mais il faut qu'on aille en ville… la coupa Ichigo, l'air pressé et excité.

- C'est quoi cette voix que tu prends, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'était levée et avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux. Elle embrassait la peau lisse de son dos et posa sa pommette dessus ensuite. Ichigo rigola doucement, et en lui tournant toujours le dos pour prendre les vêtements, il lui posa une question qui le tracassait.

- Comment on va le dire à mon père ?

- De ?

- Que tu es enceinte. Ca me tourne dans la tête depuis hier soir… avoua Ichigo en saisissant un pull.

- On trouvera bien quelque chose, une manière subtile de le dire… dit tendrement Rukia, qui se mit à côté de lui sans lâcher sa taille.

Elle attrapa une robe à manches longues et une paire de collants en laine et alla dans la salle de bain, comme à son habitude, pour se changer.

Ichigo enfila son pull-over et son jean dans sa chambre, et se dirigea après vers la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir que personne n'y était, et vit une lettre qui était posée sur la table.


	8. Chapitre 8

Elle attrapa une robe à manches longues et une paire de collants en laine et alla dans la salle de bain, comme à son habitude, pour se changer.

Ichigo enfila son pull-over et son jean dans sa chambre, et se dirigea après vers la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir que personne n'y était, et vit une lettre qui était posée sur la table.

Isshin avait laissé un message à son fils. Il l'avait griffonné au dos d'une facture déjà payée.

_**Ichigo,**_

_**Karin, Yuzu & moi sommes partis faire une petite randonnée aujourd'hui. On reviendra avec les courses pour le Réveillon et Noël.**_

_**Je ne serai pas long, ne pleure pas, fils. Tu es fort.**_

_**Ton Papa, Isshin.**_

_**PS : n'oublie pas de jouer les numéros de l'Asiamillions. Ce soir, c'est le tirage !**_

- Ridicule ! chuchota Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce… qui est ridicule ? l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Il fit volte-face et vit Rukia, un sourire aux lèvres. Son ventre s'était encore distendu, ce qui réjouissait Ichigo, qui se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il saisit fermement son menton d'une main, cependant que l'autre serra le bassin de sa belle contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, déclara-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de son tendre.

- Mon père pense qu'il va être un gros manque pour moi, que je vais souffrir, etc, etc…

- Oui je connais la chanson… ^^ qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Des croissants, si tu veux, ou du riz au lait, des fruits…

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je trouve.

Elle alla donc chercher dans les placards quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner envie de manger. Ichigo prépara le café et mit la table, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, annonça Ichigo à Rukia, qui se relevait.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, saisit le double des clés et déverrouilla la porte. Il fut grandement surpris de découvrir sa meilleure amie ( on va dire ça ^^ ) sur son perron.

- Ah, euh, tiens ! Orihime ! Comment… commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Orihime se jeta dans ses bras. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et ses yeux avaient toujours le même éclat.

- KUROSAKI-kuuuuuuunnnnnnnn ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas attendre Noël pour venir te saluer ! Ah là là ! Ca fait des mois, hein ?!

- Oui… Entre, j't'en prie, concéda-t-il.

Elle se hâta vers le salon, où elle enleva son énorme manteau d'hiver.

- Où est Kuchiki-san ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la cuisine. Elle cherche quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser aujourd'hui pour manger.

A ce moment-là, Rukia entra dans la pièce, un châle en laine sur ses épaules qu'elle tenait fermement. Elle fronça les sourcils un dixième de seconde en voyant la chevelure flamboyante d'Orihime, qui est, en quelque sorte, sa rivale dans le cœur d'Ichigo. Mais la jeune Shinigami savait très bien que son amant considérait Orihime comme une sœur et se détendit en voyant l'air serein qu'avait son tendre.

- Inoue-san ! s'exclama Rukia. Tellement longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kuchiki-san !

Orihime sauta dans les bras de la belle brune, qui faillit trébucher, et inonda ses joues de baisers amicaux.

- Doucement, Orihime, doucement ! Voyons, nous avons tout le temps de discuter et nous sommes ici pour une durée indéterminée… expliqua Rukia.

- Ah :D ! Je vois !

- Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ? proposa la jeune femme.

- Volontiers ! Arigatou Gozaimasu !

Ils allèrent tous les trois s'installer à table. Rukia avait sorti de la brioche, de la confiture, des beignets, un pot de Nutella, et la corbeille de fruits.

Ichigo s'assit en face de sa douce, qui était elle-même à côté d'Orihime, à qui Ichigo avait ajouté un bol et des couverts.

Alors que la Shinigami tartinait une bonne couche de marmelade sur son toast, Orihime raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur absence.

- Chad est parti au Mexique cet été, pour aller voir son grand-père. Il est revenu avec plein de cadeaux.. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il vous en a achetés. Ensuite, Tatsuki a trouvé un petit boulot dans une maroquinerie, à Osaka. Elle vit chez sa tante pendant qu'elle travaille et elle ne revient que le mardi et le mercredi, parfois plus. Oh, je crois que, raconta-t-elle, Urahara a une aventure avec Yoruichi depuis un p'tit bout de temps, non ?

- On a constaté par nous-mêmes, avouèrent d'une même voix Ichigo et Rukia.

- Après… Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ! Ishida et moi, on sort ensemble ! C'est cool, hein ?

Le couple recracha alors ce qu'il était en train de manger. Ils regardaient Orihime avec des yeux ronds et abasourdis. Cette rousse avec ce binocle ?! Drôle de nouvelle… On aurait dit le feu avec l'eau ! (Ichigo : Oi ! Vicky ! On peut continuer ? / Moi : Oui, oui, bien sûr, Sumimasen ! ^^')

- P… Pardon ? s'étrangla Rukia, qu'Ichigo tapait dans le dos.

- Toi et I-SHI-DA ? épela le jeune roux en arrêtant son geste. Depuis quand ?!

- Euh… Deux, voire trois mois, confessa Orihime en rougissant.

- T'es sûr qu'il est bien pour toi, ce mec ? Parce que, sér… débuta Ichigo.

- Rooh ! Voyons ! Si ils s'aiment, laisse-les. C'est pas nous qui allons stopper leur histoire, admit la jeune Shinigami en jetant un regard noir à son amant.

Orihime, après que l'atmosphère se soit détendue, reprit son récit là où elle s'en était arrêté. Ishida avait pour projet d'emménager chez Orihime, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à cette dernière. Elle avait déjà préparé la chambre d'Ishida et ne cessait de l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Elle leur faisait part également qu'elle allait faire un voyage aux Philippines, en compagnie d'Ishida (bien sûr…) mais aussi de Chad et Tatsuki. Elle allait partir juste après le Nouvel An et revenait vers la mi-janvier.

Apparemment, elle suspectait Chad d'avoir une petite amie, car il ne répond que rarement à ses appels téléphoniques et ne parle que d'une certaine Kira, une Japonaise aux origines mexicaines et anglaises. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle raconta le jour où il avait versé une petite larme pour Kira, qui partait en Angleterre, dans sa famille.

- Et vous, demanda par la suite Orihime, quoi de neuf ? :D

- Euh, ben, on… entama Rukia.

- On va pas y aller par quatre chemins ! finit Ichigo. Rukia et moi, on sort ensemble ! Avant notre départ pour la Soul Society, ça faisait quelques jours qu'on était ensemble.

- AAAAHH ! Kurosaki-kuuuuuuun ! Kuchiki-saaaaan ! Je suis si heureuse pour VOOOUS ! Ca rend fou l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? On a envie de faire plein de trucs délirants avec la personne qu'on aime - enfin, c'est mon cas à moi, peut-être pas le vôtre ^^ - et de profiter à fond !

- Ichigo, dit Rukia sans avoir prêter attention à Orihime, je vais dans le salon. Je suis pas bien…

- O.K. je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le canapé, dissimulé derrière le demi-mur qui séparait le salon de la cuisine-salle à manger. On l'entendit s'affaler sur les oreillers.

Ichigo avala le reste de son pain au chocolat et alla déposer ses couverts et ceux des filles dans l'évier. Orihime avait déjà filé dans la salle de séjour lorsqu'il se retourna pour y aller à son tour.

Quand il y arriva, il vit les deux jeunes femmes discuter en souriant. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir, près de la tête de Rukia. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui répondit par un sourire, lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais vous acheter, pour Noël, avoua Orihime soudainement.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais, répondit Rukia en frottant son œil.

- Ah bah, si ! Quand même ! On est amis, non ?

- Je ne dis pas le contraire…

- Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Rukia réfléchit longuement à la question. Elle adressa des regards interrogateurs à son amoureux, qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux et imaginait la bosse qui se dessinait au niveau de l'abdomen de Rukia, que celle-ci avait dissimulé avec un coussin.

- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua finalement la jeune femme.

- Il y a bien quelque chose qui te tenterait, non ? insista Orihime.

- Rukia, il y a BIEN quelque chose qui te tente en ce moment…

Ichigo avait accentué le « bien » en espérant que sa tendre découvre ce qu'il s'y cachait derrière. Elle ne mit qu'une paire de minutes avant de comprendre, mais scrutait Ichigo avec une hésitation énorme. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur l'oreiller qui cachait son ventre. Elle croisa ses jambes.

- Moui… concéda-t-elle.

- Alors ? Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'impatienta Orihime en sautillant. Je veux savoir !

Encore une fois, Rukia porta un regard hésitant à Ichigo, qui hocha la tête d'un air encourageant. Elle ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Rukia ? l'interpella Orihime. Tu sais ou pas ?

- Eh bien, ce que je voudrais, ce sont des vêtements de bébé…

- Pardon ?! J'ai bien compris ? Des vêtements de _bébé_ _?!_

- Oui. Je suis enceinte…

Orihime regarda la jeune femme, puis Ichigo avec des yeux surpris et interrogateurs. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique.

- Ah bah, ça alors ! lâcha-t-elle, en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la semaine ! Félicitations, les enfants !

Elle se leva et inonda les joues d'Ichigo d'une dizaine de baisers, ainsi que Rukia. Puis, elle regarda la jeune femme, des étoiles plein les yeux, tapant des mains comme un phoque.

- Je vais être tata ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est merveilleux !

- Oui, Orihime, affirma Ichigo en tenant la main de sa tendre, on va agrandir la famille.

- Allons fêter ça ! décida Orihime. Allons faire du shopping !

- Du shopping ?! Sérieusement ?!

- Et ton bébé, tu vas l'habiller avec quoi, hein ? ON. VA. EN. VILLE.

- J'ai compris…

Il aida Rukia à se lever et tous trois mirent leur manteau. Les filles sortirent d'abord, suivies d'Ichigo, qui referma la porte à clé derrière elles.


	9. Chapitre 9

- Je vais être tata ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est merveilleux !

- Oui, Orihime, affirma Ichigo en tenant la main de sa tendre, on va agrandir la famille.

- Allons fêter ça ! décida Orihime. Allons faire du shopping !

- Du shopping ?! Sérieusement ?!

- Et ton bébé, tu vas l'habiller avec quoi, hein ? ON. VA. EN. VILLE.

- J'ai compris…

Il aida Rukia à se lever et tous trois mirent leur manteau. Les filles sortirent d'abord, suivies d'Ichigo, qui referma la porte à clé derrière elles.

Elles attendirent Ichigo, qui descendit du perron pour aller à leur rencontre. Il prit Rukia par la taille et Orihime par les épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville de Karakura.

Les filles entrèrent dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminin qu'apparemment, la rouquine fréquentait beaucoup. Elles convainquirent Ichigo de venir avec elles, et il céda à leur demande.

Orihime les entraîna vers le fond du petit commerce, qui se révéla ne pas être aussi petit qu'il n'y paraît.

- Bon, annonça finalement la jeune rousse avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, on va commencer par toi, Rukia…

- Quoi ?! Commencer ? Mais commencer quoi ? s'étonna la future mère ( *_* )

- T'habiller… Tu ne vas pas porter les vêtements que tu as maintenant dans quelques semaines, voire quelques mois…

- Ah… Je vois…

- Regarde, il n'est pas mignon, ce haut-là ? demanda Orihime en prenant un large tee-shirt à manches longues couleur taupe.

La rousse présenta plusieurs modèles à Rukia, qui sourit à chacun et les essaya.

Ichigo, lui, les regardait. Sa tendre avait l'air de s'amuser comme une enfant qui se serait volontairement laisser enfermer à Disneyland. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sortit des cabines d'essayage, vêtue d'une tunique kaki aux manches chauve-souris qui dessinait les contours de son ventre rond. Il se leva lorsqu'elle pivota sur elle-même devant le miroir.

- Tu es à ravir, mon amour, dit-il en saisissant une de ses épaules dans chacune de ses mains.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle presque bêtement en tirant sur le tissu. Merci…

- Huuuuuuummm, Rukia, je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour l'instant, annonça Orihime en regardant le panier débordant d'habits.

- Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de passer en caisse, non ?

- Exact :D !

Après avoir payé les achats et être sortis de l'échoppe, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit café, situé près d'une grande roue, que Rukia scrutait avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Ca t'intrigue, hein Chérie ? questionna Ichigo après que le serveur ait posé trois chocolats chauds sur la table.

- Ah vrai dire, j'ai déjà vu Karakura de haut, mais en pleine action… Ca ne me déplairait pas de prendre mon temps, pour une fois… avoua-t-elle.

- Kuchiki-san ! Tatsuki, Chad et Ishida arrivent dans quelques minutes, annonça Orihime en répondant au message qu'elle venait de recevoir sur son portable.

Ichigo et Rukia se regardèrent avec angoisse. Trois de leurs plus proches amis étaient sur le point de venir et il était évident que cacher la grossesse de Rukia était une quasi mission impossible.

Orihime leur adressa un regard doux et calme. Apparemment elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ou alors, elle en était carrément inconsciente !

- Inoue-san, et pour moi ? dit Rukia en se désignant du doigt.

- Ca ne restera pas un secret pour tout le monde très longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? affirma-t-elle.

- Si, mais c'est de mon _bébé_ dont il s'agit ! Humainement parlant, je suis trop jeune et… avec toi, ça a été facile de le dire, mais avec eux ?!

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi :D tu feras comme avec moi ;) après tout, on est amis, on peut tout se dire !

- Orihime, intervint Ichigo, tu ne dis rien à mon père, ni à mes sœurs, ils ne sont au courant de rien. On va leur faire la surprise pour Noël. C'est notre cadeau en quelque sorte…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurosaki-kuuuun ! Je ne dirai rien, motus et bouche cousue !

A cet instant, Ishida, Chad et Tatsuki arrivèrent, de la neige sur leurs bonnets. Ils les secouèrent avant d'entrer dans le bar, et se dirigèrent vers le trio, souriant et parfaitement détendu. A part Rukia, peut-être, qui jetait des regards d'une terrible inquiétude à son amoureux, qui, quant à lui, hochait légèrement la tête, signe de rassurement.

Chad et Tatsuki firent la bise aux deux jeunes gens, tandis que Orihime embrassait Ishida en lui tenant la figure. Ils ne le rompirent que lorsqu'ils entendirent les raclements de gorge gênés de leurs amis. Ils s'écartèrent furtivement, rigolèrent aussi et s'assirent autour de la table, main dans la main.

Ichigo et Rukia, quant à eux, firent le même geste, plus discret. La main du jeune roux était posé contre le tissu qui dessinait les contours du ventre arrondi de sa tendre. La jeune femme renforçait ardemment son étreinte autour de ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda une petite serveuse aux bras tatoués avec un décolleté plongeant.

- Un capuccino, pour moi, déclara Tatsuki, en ouvrant son sac.

- …. Pareil, dit Chad.

- Un décafeiné avec du lait, s'il vous plaît, avança Orihime sans quitter la carte des yeux.

- Hummm, un… euh… un chocolat chaud avec trois sucres, ajouta Ishida.

- Un kir, annonça Ichigo.

- Euh… un lait chaud, affirma Rukia en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

La serveuse se dirigea vers le bar, un peu déçue que personne n'ait regardé son décolleté.

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe commença à discuter. Tatsuki montra à sa meilleure amie, le petit pull en laine blanche qu'elle avait acheté dans un magasin du quartier français d'Osaka, lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre.

- Dans quoi tu travailles, au juste ? questionna Ichigo en prenant son verre.

- Bah, je fais quelques heures dans une parfumerie… Après, je bosse dans un p'tit spa, pour le fun… et pour les extras !

- Très intéressant… Euh, Chad, alors comme ça, tu es parti au Mexique ?! Tu as une de ces chances, toi !

- … Ouais. Mon grand-père souhaitait me voir et m'offrir quelque chose pour mon BAC…

- Ton voyage n'était pas le cadeau ?!

- Non. Il m'a donné une grosse partie de ses économies pour que je m'achète un appartement et que j'ai les études que je souhaite…

- La chance !

Chad sourit et but sa boisson chaude avec la paille qui était dedans. Orihime et Ishida s'embrassaient par petits coups, en riant. La rouquine caressait les joues de son amoureux en les lui tapotant gentiment.

Ichigo se râcla la gorge de façon à ce que tout le monde entende et se leva. Rukia le regarda, avec étonnement, et ce regard cessa au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait signifier. Elle baissa la tête et rougit.

- Euh, commença Ichigo, je veux vous annoncer quelque chose d'important !

- Hein ? s'interloqua Tatsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais… Euh… On est ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois…

- Ah ! Mais c'est super ! Pas vrai ?

- Ouais ! s'écrièrent les autres, Chad en retard comme d'habitude.

- Y a pas que ça…

- Il y a quoi d'autre, alors ? dit Tatsuki avec une mimique.

- Rukia est…

Il n'avait encore jamais prononcé le mot « enceinte » et cela le perturbait quelque peu. Les rôles semblaient s'inverser, désormais. Car ce fut Ichigo qui lança un regard d'inquiétude et d'angoisse à sa tendre. Elle rehaussa sa tête et se leva à son tour, prenant la main qu'Ichigo lui tendait.

Elle fit un magnifique sourire à son amant, signe d'approbation. Ses cheveux, qui avaient encore poussés et qui commençaient à onduler, dégringolaient sur ses épaules fines. Ses bras, amincis par rapport à sa grossesse, s'enroulaient autour de son ventre de façon subtile, presque transparente. D'ailleurs, son bidon ne se voyait quasiment pas, à cause de l'épaisse écharpe en laine qu'elle portait.

- Allez, lui murmura-t-elle.

- OK, lui répondit-il… Euh… Ouais, donc, je disais… Il y a autre chose d'important…

- Kurosaki-kun, on a compris ! s'impatienta Orihime afin de voir la réaction de ses amis. Vas-y !

- Ouais… Rukia est… enceinte…

Silence total. Tatsuki lâcha son verre, déjà posé sur la table. Chad avait eu un hoquet, et Ishida interrogeait Orihime du regard. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça à une question fusionnelle ( on va dire ça ^^ ).

- Ah bah, dites donc ! déclara Ishida, en brisant le silence. Et ça fait combien de temps ?

- Presque deux mois, répondit Rukia en tenant fermement la main d'Ichigo. Je… enfin, on compte garder le bébé, c'est mûrement réfléchi…

- Je ne vous juge pas mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour des choses aussi importantes ?

- Tu sais… au fond, j'me sens prête… Après, pour Ichig…

- Je suis parfaitement prêt, coupa-t-il. Et il faut que je te laisse, ma chérie, mon père va me tuer si je ne vais pas jouer ses numéros pour l'Asiamillions…

- Ok, mais ne tarde pas, mon amour…

Ichigo et elle s'embrassèrent rapidement et le jeune homme partit.


	10. Chapitre 10

- Je ne vous juge pas mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour des choses aussi importantes ?

- Tu sais… au fond, j'me sens prête… Après, pour Ichig…

- Je suis parfaitement prêt, coupa-t-il. Et il faut que je te laisse, ma chérie, mon père va me tuer si je ne vais pas jouer ses numéros pour l'Asiamillions…

- Ok, mais ne tarde pas, mon amour…

Ichigo et elle s'embrassèrent rapidement et le jeune homme partit.

Ichigo sortit du café. La neige tombait en gros flocons et il n'eut même pas le temps de mettre son bonnet que sa tête fut recouverte de poudreuse blanche. Il resserra son manteau autour de lui et partit chez le buraliste.

En chemin, il croisa, pour sa plus grande déplaisance, Renji, qui grelottait comme un enfant. Il avait une écharpe enroulée autour de son cou et celle-ci lui arrivait jusque sur le nez.

- Oi ! Renji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écria le jeune roux, en pouffant de rire.

- Poil de carotte… répondit-il. Il fait vache…vachement froid dans ce bl… bled…

- Ouais, je sais… C'est l'hiver, c'est normal. Bon, allez, viens, 'faut que j'aille quelque part…

Renji le suivit, ses mains couvertes de gants dans ses poches. De la buée sortait de sa bouche gercée.

- On va… où… comme ça ? demanda le Shinigami en se frottant le nez.

- Mon père veut que je joue des numéros pour un tirage ce soir. On peut gagner de l'argent, expliqua Ichigo en empruntant des escaliers. Beaucoup d'argent. Et je ne te cache pas que ça nous arrangerait…

- Ah, je… je vois… Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous, les humains !

- Pas de commentaire ! On est comme ça, c'est tout. C'est dans notre nature, on y peut absolument rien.

Ils arrivèrent alors chez le commerçant. Ce dernier les salua, son regard se posant sur les cheveux flamboyants de Renji, qui commençait à se réchauffer à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Ichigo s'approcha du comptoir, regardant les jeux à gratter et les grilles gagnantes de sudoku qui étaient « exposés ». Il enleva son bonnet, pour avoir l'air plus poli, et sortit de sa poche droite, un bout de papier griffonné que son père lui avait laissé, lui rappelant les numéros qu'il devait jouer.

Il prit le ticket que le commerçant lui tendit et sortit en compagnie d'un Renji des plus chiants. En effet, ce dernier traînait le pas et faisait littéralement la gueule.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Ananas ? demanda Ichigo, les mains dans les poches, à côté de Renji.

- J'm'inquiète pour Rukia… Personne ne m'a rien dit à la Soul Society. C'est comme ma sœur, quoi ! Elle ne m'a même pas appelé… Tu sais sûrement où elle est, toi ?

- Evidemment que oui ! D'ailleurs, je retourne la voir… Y a aussi les autres, alors… Tiens toi correctement…

- Je ne suis pas malpoli, MOI ! Et m'appelle pas Tête d'ananas, Poil de carotte !

Ichigo ne répondit rien à cette provocation et retourna vers le café où Rukia et le restant du groupe étaient. Il poussa la porte de l'entrée, enleva ses moufles et son bonnet, et se dirigea vers sa tendre qu'il embrassa discrètement pendant que Renji resserrait son bandeau.

- Je t'ai ramené de la compagnie, annonça le jeune homme à son amoureuse.

- RENJI ! cria-t-elle en voyant son meilleur ami.

Elle sauta dans les bras de ce dernier et lui fit la bise amicale. Elle ria pendant au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec lui après s'être assise et Orihime ne cessait de les regarder. Chad montrait des photos qu'il avait prises au Mexique à Ichigo et Tatsuki, cependant qu'Ishida nettoyait les verres de ses lunettes.

Puis, ils repassèrent une commande.

- Alors, explique moi, Rukia, dit Renji en saisissant son verre de saké, pourquoi t'es partie aussi subitement de la Soul Society ? Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a dit que ça avait un rapport avec Poil de Carotte…

- C'est une longue histoire, à vrai dire, mais je… euh… répondit Rukia.

Elle savait depuis toujours que Renji la considérait plus qu'une amie. Il l'aimait et cela la gênait de prendre la main d'Ichigo, ou de l'embrasser, ou même de lui murmurer des « Je t'aime » à l'oreille dans le plus grand secret et la plus grande discrétion.

En reprenant son souffle, elle osa enfin avouer la vérité à son meilleur ami.

- En fait, c'est pas aussi long que ça. Je suis tombée « malade » quand j'y étais à la Soul Society et il s'est révélé que… que j'étais enceinte… et je… Nee-sama a été très en colère, je suis partie…

- Que… Quoi ?! Toi ? Enceinte ?! De qui ?

- C'est pas compliqué de comprendre de qui ! s'exclama soudainement Orihime. D'Ichigo ! Qui d'autre ?

- Lui ?! Hein, Rukia, tu l'as fait avec ce baka ? demanda Renji en montrant l'interpellé avec son index.

- En quoi ça te regarde, notre vie sexuelle ? Ouais, on l'a fait, et je ne t'en dirai pas plus que ça ! Et puis, on s'aime ! interpella Ichigo.

- Tant mieux si t'es heureuse, Rukia, mais avec un humain, tu sais que ça va à l'encontre des lois de la Soul Society !

- Je m'en moque. Tant pis, je renoncerai à mon statut de Shinigami. Ce n'est pas grave, après tout… déclara Rukia en adressant un pauvre sourire à Renji.

Puis, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo en lui prenant la main. Le petit groupe continua de discuter ainsi pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il allait être midi.

- Je vous propose d'aller manger chez Teitsuko, le nouveau restaurateur du coin, dit Ichigo en remettant son blouson. Il est pas mal, apparemment…

- Ok, parfait, ça me va, Kurosaki-kuuuuuun :D ! s'écria Orihime en prenant la main d'Ishida.

- Bon, allez, c'est parti.

Le petit groupe se pressa dehors, tout joyeux. La neige tombait encore, et Tatsuki balança une boule de poudreuse dans la figure d'Ichigo.

- Nan mais ! Ca va pas la tête ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Si, je vais parfaitement bien, j'te remercie, répondit-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- J'aurai ma revanche mais là, j'ai trop faim pour batailler ^^

Ichigo enroula fermement un bras autour de la taille de Rukia, qui fit pareil pour lui. Chad et Tatsuki parlaient avec Renji, et Ishida, tenant la main d'Orihime, roulait des pelles à sa belle ( le terme super romantique xD )

Ils tournèrent à un angle d'une petite rue, où des enfants jouaient. Certains faisaient des bonhommes de neige, d'autres montraient leurs nouvelles luges à leurs amis et quelques uns chaussaient leurs bottes d'hiver. Rukia s'émerveilla devant ce tableau, en pensant à son enfant qui pourrait faire les mêmes choses dans quelques années.

Puis, ils atteignirent une grande place, où il avait une fontaine à l'eau gelée et un carrousel. Autour de cette place, on pouvait apercevoir plein de petits restaurants, boutiques de souvenirs, boulangeries, magasins de jouets devant lesquels quelques fillettes s'extasiaient à la vue d'une magnifique poupée.

Ichigo entraîna ses amis vers la droite de la place, où le dénommé restaurant Teitsuko se tenait. Ils y entrèrent et saluèrent l'homme qui se trouvait derrière un comptoir.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous avez une table pour sept personnes ? questionna Ichigo en désignant son groupe du doigt.

- Bien évidemment ! Veuillez me suivre…

L'homme les entraîna vers le fond du restaurant. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle, à l'écart de la salle principale où une bonne trentaine de personnes se trouvait.

- Vous avez de la chance, jeunes gens, il ne reste plus qu'une table de huit, et c'est celle-ci ! Normalement, elle est réservée pour les séminaires, ou autre chose du genre… Bien, j'arrête de vous embêter avec cela. Je vais chercher les cartes… Veuillez vous installer, je vous prie.

Comme au café, Orihime se plaça entre Ishida et Tatsuki. Renji et Chad étaient à chaque bout de la table, cependant qu'Ichigo et Rukia étaient en face du second couple. Le huitième couvert n'étant pas occupé, l'homme les ayant accompagnés les en débarrassa, après être revenu pour leur donner les menus et les conseils du chef.

- Ça ressemble à quoi une soupe d'ailes de requin au poivron, Poil de carotte ?

- A ta tête, crétin !

- Ichigo, ça vole, les requins ? demanda Rukia en détachant son regard de sa propre carte.

- Euh, nan… C'est une partie du requin qu'on appelle comme ça, mais ça ne vole pas… Ça vit sous l'eau.

- Ah d'accord… Euh, y a plein de choses, là-dessus, je sais pas quoi prendre ! C'est chiant quand il y en a trop ! Pffff…

- Regarde, Rukia, les raviolis végétariens à la vapeur, tu devrais aimer, non ?

- Je sais pas… Excuse moi, Ichigo, je vais aux toilettes… Orihime, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

L'interpellée se leva et suivit la jeune brune jusque dans les sanitaires du restaurant. Là, Rukia se lava les mains et se mit à pleurer en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle plaqua ses mains humides contre sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kuchiki-san ? interrogea Orihime en frottant le dos de Rukia.

- C'est… Ichigo, je… sais qu'il ne… voudra plus de moi qu… quand je serai énorme ! Et puis… t'as… vu la tête que… j'ai ?!

- Mais c'est la meilleure chose qui vous arrive d'avoir un enfant !

- Tu sais… je me force à sou… sourire, parfois ! Et puis, il ne… parle que de… ça ! Le bébé par ci, le bébé par là ! Et… nous ? Moi ?! Je… je… je suis pommée !

- Ca se comprend ! Et puis, si il s'inquiète pour l'enfant, il s'inquiète pour toi aussi ! Il vous préserve ! Ne vois pas que le mauvais côté des choses… Vous allez fonder une famille, et nous, on sera tous là si il y a un problème ! N'hésite pas à venir un jour si tu en as besoin. Que tu penses des choses comme ça, c'est tout à fait NORMAL. Mais Rukia, comprends une chose : la grossesse, c'est pas tout rose et là, c'est que le début, alors il faut que tu te maîtrises, ok ma grande ? Et sèche ces larmes, on va pas inquiéter les autres, quand même !

- O… Oui… Merci, Inoue-san…

Et elles s'enlacèrent.

Pendant ce temps, à table, on bavardait de tout et de rien. Tatsuki parlait de compétitions de judo, mais à son grand regret, elle ne pouvait pas participer au championnat national à cause de son travail. Renji taquinait Ichigo quant à sa chevelure rousse ( on s'en doutait ^^' ) et si ce n'est qu'ils s'étrangleraient en public ! Chad et Ishida regardaient leur menu, lâchant quelques commentaires du genre « Ca a l'air pas mal » ou « T'as vu le prix ?! ».

Les deux filles revinrent et se réinstallèrent à leur place respective. Elles relurent leur carte et les fermèrent lorsqu'elles eurent décidé de leurs plats.

- Eh ! La patinoire en plein air après manger, ça tente quelqu'un ? demanda Tatsuki en claquant des doigts.

- Moi, je suis parfaitement partante ! s'écria Orihime.

- Bon, bah, je te suis, dit Ishida avec un sourire.

- Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas essayé de sport humain, lâcha Renji.

- Rukia et moi, on viendra plus tard, on a quelque chose d'important à faire, déclara Ichigo en regardant sa belle.

La jeune femme le regarda également, un sourire douteux et légèrement triste sur les lèvres. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait discrètement sous la table et tout le groupe attendit patiemment que les mets arrivent.


	11. Chapitre 11

- Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas essayé de sport humain, lâcha Renji.

- Rukia et moi, on viendra plus tard, on a quelque chose d'important à faire, déclara Ichigo en regardant sa belle.

La jeune femme le regarda également, un sourire douteux et légèrement triste sur les lèvres. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait discrètement sous la table et tout le groupe attendit patiemment que les mets arrivent.

En gobant un bout de son maki, Ishida demanda à Orihime si elle avait l'intention de reprendre ses cours de danse. Cette dernière, mâchouillant son poisson sauce poivron ( bizarre xD ), lui répondit qu'elle allait effectivement recommencer à prendre des leçons, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ishida.

Chad et Tatsuki parlaient boulot. Le premier évoquait le souhait de faire des études sportives et la seconde pensait plutôt à trouver quelque chose pour payer l'appartement qu'elle partageait à Osaka avec sa tante.

Rukia ne parlait pas. Elle regardait, comme à leur habitude, Ichigo et Renji s'insulter et se provoquer. Elle pensait à son frère, en cet instant, à ce qu'il faisait. La façon dont elle l'a quitté… Elle ne lui a même pas dit « au revoir » ! Elle est partie avec Ichigo très tôt, de façon à ne pas le réveiller, ni à éveiller les soupçons, car elle n'avait pas annoncé son départ prématuré. Elle voulait préserver son enfant et Ichigo, du même fait. Byakuya était certes froid, dur, parfois égoïste, mais au fond, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il prenne aussi mal la révélation qu'elle lui avait faite.

Oui, elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction aussi violente. Pourquoi ? N'avait-il donc jamais rêvé de fonder une famille, lui aussi, avec sa défunte épouse ? Ou avait-il une aversion pour les enfants ? Ceci était bien étrange.

Rukia continua de manger. Cependant, elle ne remarquait pas les coups d'œil d'Orihime. Elle ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour prendre son verre. La jeune rousse penchait la tête vers la gauche. Rukia jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite, pour espionner Ichigo, mais quand le jeune homme la regarda, elle détourna son regard, et rosit.

Enfin, arriva le dessert. Ils avaient décidé de fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles, et avaient donc commandé un énorme gâteau aux fruits rouges. Ichigo rigola en voyant la couleur flamboyante des fraises qui ornaient le dessus du gâteau, les comparant à Renji, qui s'énerva et resserra son bandeau. Ishida coupa le gâteau, en prononçant un discours mémorable, où Orihime versa une larme ( x) ).

Après avoir terminé de manger et avoir réglé la note, le petit groupe sortit du restaurant.

- Bon, bah, nous, on va à la patinoire, annonça Ishida en prenant la main de sa petite amie. Vous venez, tout à l'heure, hein ?

- Oui, oui, pas de souci, mais on a quelque chose d'urgent à faire, c'est tout, expliqua Ichigo en saisissant la taille de Rukia.

Rukia le regarda, cherchant une explication dans son regard quand les autres partirent.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu mijotes ? daigna-t-elle enfin dire.

- On va officialiser ton nom dans ce monde, expliqua Ichigo. Parce que, sans cela, le bébé ne pourra pas être considéré comme ton enfant…

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi sa mère ! Je…

- Avec toutes les nouvelles conceptions scientifiques, n'importe qui peut créer un enfant ne venant pas de lui.

- Je comprends mieux, mais… qui voudrait que quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse un gosse ?

- Les personnes qui ne peuvent pas en avoir, par exemple…

En discutant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le parc, situé face au gigantesque hôtel de ville de Karakura.

Ils traversèrent le jardin d'enfants et montèrent deux à deux les marches en marbre de la mairie. Ichigo soutenait Rukia, qui s'essoufflait rapidement en portant une main à son ventre. Elle toussait et tremblotait.

- Eh, Rukia, ça va ? demanda Ichigo lorsqu'ils atteignirent le large perron.

- Oui, oui, c'est l'air froid qui me gêne un peu. Il fait beaucoup TROP froid pour moi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

- Ok. Bon, viens, c'est par là.

Il montrait une grande porte située à l'extrême droite du bâtiment. En serrant sa main, il l'entraîna dans cette direction.

Ils franchirent la porte, et allèrent vers un comptoir, où, derrière, une jeune femme au chignon parfait et à l'allure de femme d'affaires rangeait des dossiers. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle se rassit, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle remit ses lunettes.

- Bonjour ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix flûtée. En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ?

- Je voudrais une carte d'identité pour mademoiselle, annonça Ichigo.

- Ah ! Bien ! Tenez, le dossier à remplir, dit la jeune hôtesse en posant sur le dessus du comptoir. A rendre dans les plus brefs délais, bien évidemment…

- Euh, bien… Je vous remercie. Au revoir.

Rukia regarda Ichigo avec effarement. Elle le suivit quand il sortit. La jeune femme, surprise de la direction qu'ils prenaient, rattrapa Ichigo, qui avait pris une bonne longueur d'avance.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on rentre chez toi, là ? s'exclama-t-elle en le stoppant net devant la porte de la maison.

- Tu crois que je vais me balader avec tous ces sacs toute la journée ? Et puis, il faut…

- Il faut faire quoi encore ? J'en ai marre ! Tu comprends ou pas ?!

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, mais entra dans la demeure, où il monta les escaliers, talonné par Rukia, furieuse et épuisée. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, et rangea les sacs dans le placard. Il souffla, et ferma la porte. Rukia s'était assise sur son lit, et pleurait.

- Mon amour, explique moi ce qui se passe… demanda Ichigo en la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi ! Je… je… tu comprends pas que j'ai besoin de toi ?! J'ai besoin de sentir ta présence près de moi ! Mais tu t'intéresses qu'au bébé, maintenant ! Moi, je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux ! révéla Rukia en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

- Mais tu dis des sottises ! Je t'aime ! Je serai toujours là ! TOUJOURS.

Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Rukia pendant une bonne minute. « Toujours ». Elle en doutait, pourtant. Elle fourra sa tête dans le cou d'Ichigo, qui passa une main autour de sa taille et l'autre qui caressait son ventre avec douceur.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Rukia. Je te ferai du mal, et je m'en ferai aussi. On souffrirait, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime et que rien de plus beau au monde ne m'est arrivé, à part notre bébé.

- Tu dis ça sincèrement ? demanda la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux et en tenant son visage dans ses mains fébriles.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, à quel point tu me manques quand tu t'éloignes. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois loin de moi. J'aime ta chaleur, ton odeur, ton haleine, ton visage, il n'y a que toi, moi et _notre_ enfant.

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Les lèvres d'Ichigo s'étaient posées sur les siennes avec une extrême légèreté, et elle rendit ce baiser. Elle se détacha cependant de lui et dessina de son doigts fins, les lignes de la bouche de son tendre.

- Peut-être faudrait-il remplir ceci ? dit-elle en montrant le dossier du doigt.

- Ouais, répondit Ichigo en la portant et en se saisissant du dossier en même temps.

Il descendit les escaliers, sa douce dans les bras. Ils arrivèrent au salon, et il la déposa dans le canapé où elle s'allongea, ses jambes sur les genoux de son amoureux. Elle tenait son ventre d'une main, et prit le téléphone portable d'Ichigo ( elle sait enfin se servir d'un portable :D ). Elle envoya un texto à Orihime en lui expliquant ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ichigo ouvrit le dossier et en sortit les feuilles, qu'il étala sur la table basse, sous les yeux curieux de sa belle.

- Bon, on va commencer par ça, déclara le jeune homme en saisissant une feuille de couleur bleu pâle.

- L'identité ? dit Rukia en scrutant de loin le papier.

- C'est le plus simple…

Il se leva et alla chercher un stylo dans la cuisine, où il prit une pomme, également.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de séjour, Rukia s'était figée. Elle sentait une main glacée le long de sa nuque, la caressant d'un doigt avec un long ongle. La présence spirituelle était cachée, et parfaitement bien cachée. Elle n'osa pas bouger et aucun ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle tenta d'appeler Ichigo.

Ce dernier, le fruit et l'objet à la main, se rendit dans le salon, où il découvrit l'horrible spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Il lâcha la pomme et le stylo.

Aizen se tenait juste derrière sa douce, celle qui portait son enfant, en caressant sa nuque et ses épaules à moitié dévêtues. Il embrassait également le cou de la jeune femme, stupéfaite, qui pleurait avec quelques spasmes. Elle enroulait tant bien que mal son ventre de ses bras, tentant de protéger son bébé.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, cela faisait bien longtemps, lâcha Aizen entre deux baisers.

- Lâche-la.

- La lâcher ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Elle est bien dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas, Rukia ? gronda-t-il à l'oreille de l'interpellée, qui ne répondit pas.

- Laisse-la et va-t'en !

- Non. Elle va venir avec moi au Hueco Mundo, ça va lui plaire, je le sens… On va bien s'éclater, elle et moi…

- LAISSE LA !

Ichigo se transforma en Shinigami et envoya Aizen voler par la fenêtre, qui se brisa. Rukia se saisit vite alors du téléphone de son amoureux et téléphona à Orihime, totalement paniquée et désespérée.

Lorsque la jeune femme essaya de se transformer à son tour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était complètement désarmée, et son homme était en train de se battre pour elle, seul, sans son aide.

- ICHIGO ! cria-t-elle désespérément en sortant dehors, son châle sur les épaules, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Que devait-elle faire ? Attendre les autres ? S'occuper de l'enveloppe corporelle de son tendre ? Le regarder ? Appeler Urahara ? Se cacher ?

Ses questions s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle vit Renji, Chad et Ishida arriver en courant. Trois bons mètres les séparaient lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Renji se métamorphosa en Shinigami et son corps tomba lourdement au sol. Chad se dépêcha de le rentrer à l'intérieur de la demeure, après que Rukia se soit écartée pour le laisser entrer.

Le jeune métisse murmura vite fait un message à Rukia.

- Orihime va arriver, elle raccompagne Tatsuki pour éviter qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

- Merci, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Occupe toi de leurs corps…

Rukia se retourna et vit les deux enveloppes charnelles complètement affalées l'une contre l'autre sur le sol du salon. Elle rentra s'abriter, ferma la porte d'entrée et la fenêtre brisée.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Aizen s'affrontaient dans un combat à mort. Ichigo était gravement blessé à la tête, mais continuait à se battre. Aizen, quant à lui, perdait une énorme quantité de sang provenant d'une coupure à la gorge.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Ichigo dans un souffle.

- Récupérer Rukia ! Quelle question stupide ! répondit Aizen en portant une main à sa jugulaire.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai faire ça… Elle te hait…

- Et moi, je suis fou d'elle ! Tu comprends ?!

- Oui, mais tu ne l'auras plus jamais !

Ichigo fonça sur Aizen, qui n'avait plus de réaction, et le trancha en deux. Renji était derrière lui, prêt à assurer ses arrières, et il se chargea de stopper Ichigo avant qu'il ne heurte un mur, le sang s'écoulant sur le kimono du vice-capitaine.

- Tu as… gagné… Kurosaki… mais pas… son cœur… dit Aizen dans un ultime souffle.

Le jeune rouquin se retourna pour voir son ennemi se désintégrer, avant de s'évanouir sur l'épaule de Renji.

Rukia, en caressant d'une main la joue de son tendre, l'autre frôlant le front de son meilleur ami, essayait tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il passait dehors. Et quand elle vit Chad rentrer avec le corps spirituel d'Ichigo, qui rejoignit l'enveloppe charnel du rouquin, complètement inconscient, elle se précipita vers le géant. Derrière lui, il avait Renji, soutenu par Ishida, qui avait une plaie profonde sur le joue due à la lame d'Ichigo qu'il s'était prise en l'arrêtant et un petit morceau de chair manquait sur sa jambe droite, à cause des griffes d'un des Hollows appelés par Aizen et exterminés par Ishida.

- Chad, monte Ichigo dans sa chambre, ordonna Rukia, complètement paniquée. Ishida, pose Renji ici, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le canapé.

Les deux jeunes gens firent ce qu'il leur fut demander et Rukia alla à la porte, attendant Orihime.

La jeune rouquine pointa son nez quelques minutes plus tard, complètement essoufflée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer ses pieds pour rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'empressa de demander la rousse.

- Inoue, Renji et Ichigo se sont… battus contre Aizen… et… Renji est blessé m… mais Ichigo est… inconscient et… il perd du… sang ! balbutia Rukia en tenant son ventre.

- Quoi ?! Où est Kurosaki-kun ?

- Dans sa chambre !

Orihime passa devant les autres et dit à Renji qu'elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

Le vice-capitaine, Chad et Ishida s'assirent sur le canapé, et Rukia s'affala dans le fauteuil, complètement à bout, les larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter de couler.

- Rukia, il faut que je te pose une question… avoua Renji.

- Quoi ?

- Aizen a dit qu'il voulait te récupérer, pourtant il ne t'a jamais eue à part la fois où… tu vois…

- Pour être franche, … je préfèrerai expliquer ça quand… quand vous serez TOUS là… Excusez-moi, je vais voir Ichigo. Je m'inquiète…

- Pas de souci, Kuchiki-san, lâcha Ishida en se levant pour voir la plaie de Renji et essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Rukia se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta, quatre à quatre. Elle pénétra ensuite dans la chambre de son amoureux, sa chambre aussi, indirectement, dont la porte était ouverte.

Orihime avait déjà commencé son travail et la blessure d'Ichigo commençait déjà à se refermer.

- Dans combien de temps auras-tu fini, Inoue-san ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je dirai une bonne demi-heure… Je ne te promets rien…

- Il va se réveiller ?

- Je l'ignore…

- Quoi ?!

- C'est sa tête qui a été touchée, Rukia, c'est grave… Il peut ne pas se réveiller.

- Mais… Orihime ! Tu… Oh non ! Il risque d'y passer et à cause de moi !

- Ne t'en veux pas ! Tu crois qu'il veut ça ?

- Non, mais… je ne peux pas penser…

- Nous verrons, déclara Orihime en accélérant le rythme de guérison.

Rukia s'assit par terre, contemplant Ichigo, endormi. Cependant, un sourire était sur ses lèvres. Oui, il souriait. Il était si paisible. Elle voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras, l'étreindre, l'embrasser. Elle attendit, les genoux repliés contre son ventre.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, les pouvoirs d'Orihime s'arrêtèrent. La jeune rouquine avait terminé et fait le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sortit de la pièce, non sans passer une main de les cheveux de Rukia et descendit les marches afin de soigner Renji.

La jeune brune se dirigea vers Ichigo et s'assit sur le lit. Orihime avait laissé des bandages sur le bureau, ainsi que du sparadrap et des épingles. Rukia s'en saisit et déroula une bande de tissu. Elle mit la tête d'Ichigo sur sa poitrine et commença à enrouler le haut de son crâne dans le bandage. Elle déchira un bout de sparadrap et colla le bout sur une partie du pansement. Puis, elle prit une épingle, et en prenant soin de pas accrocher la peau d'Ichigo, finalisa sa tâche.

Elle s'allongea ensuite contre Ichigo et s'endormit dans ses bras.


	12. Chapitre 12

Elle mit la tête d'Ichigo sur sa poitrine et commença à enrouler le haut de son crâne dans le bandage. Elle déchira un bout de sparadrap et colla le bout sur une partie du pansement. Puis, elle prit une épingle, et en prenant soin de pas accrocher la peau d'Ichigo, finalisa sa tâche.

Elle s'allongea ensuite contre Ichigo et s'endormit dans ses bras.

Lourd. Le secret est lourd à porter. Elle a mal d'y repenser, mal de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle a subi. Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de songer à ça. Elle avait peur, mais cette peur avait pris fin lorsqu'Ichigo a envoyé définitivement Aizen en enfer.

Le matin, elle se réveilla et s'étira. Elle regarda l'heure. Dix heures. Isshin, Yuzu et Karin devaient être rentrés tard sûrement. Elle se leva, se changea, et se tourna vers son amant, toujours inconscient et la mine sereine. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui soulevant les cheveux. Elle se surprit à pleurer quand elle vit une larme tomber sur la joue d'Ichigo.

Elle sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers et vit Karin, dans la cuisine, une tasse remplie de café au lait dans les mains.

- Rukia ! dit la cadette d'Ichigo. Chad et Ishida nous ont prévenus de ce qu'il s'était déroulé… Comment va-t-il ?

- Toujours inconscient… avoua la brune en frottant ses yeux et en replaçant correctement son pull-over pour dissimuler sa grossesse. Il s'est vidé littéralement de son sang… Mais Inoue-san était là, heureusement…

- J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller.

- On l'espère tous… Je ne veux pas passer Noël sans lui, ça serait trop dur…

- Oui… Au fait, il n'avait pas un bout de papier ou quelque chose du genre sur lui ?

- Ça ? dit Rukia en sortant de sa poche le ticket de loterie.

Karin s'en saisit, l'ouvrit, ainsi que le journal qu'elle tourna à la page de l'Asiamillions.

Pendant ce temps, Rukia versa du café dans un bol et mit deux sucres. Elle s'assit à la table, en face de Karin, qui tirait bizarrement la langue. Elle touilla le café et le but par petites gorgées. Elle scruta le sapin qui clignotait, et les chaussettes accrochées à la table basse, avec son nom et celui des autres. C'est sûrement Isshin qui a eu une idée pareille, vu que le nom de Masaki apparaissait sur une sixième chaussette.

Soudain, Karin hurla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rukia d'une voix rauque.

- On… on… on… PAPA ! appela Karin en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

Isshin descendit, vêtu d'un simple boxer et d'un haut de pyjama. Il avait sa couverture sur lui. Yuzu suivait derrière, réveillée par les hurlements de sa jumelle.

- Quoi, Karin chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ? interrogea Isshin en bâillant.

- On a gagné l'Asiamillions ! ON A GAGNE !

- Hein ?

- Mec, tu piges ou pas ?

- Je suis son père ! pleura Isshin. Sérieusement, on a gagné ?

- JE VAIS PAS MENTIR, MEC ! ON A G-A-G-N-E.

Isshin prit ses filles dans ses bras et courut dans toute la maison, excepté la chambre d'Ichigo. Rukia se réjouissait de les voir ainsi, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi euphoriques.

- Habillez-vous, les filles, on va chercher notre gain, ordonna Isshin.

- Oui, Papa, déclarèrent-elles d'une voix enfantine.

- Attendez, attendez ! les interrompit Rukia. Expliquez-moi !

- On est riches grâce à un jeu de hasard, Rukia-chan ! s'exclama Yuzu en tenant les épaules de « belle-soeur ».

Et sans que la belle brune ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils montèrent les escaliers et on entendit le boucan que tout cela causait.

Rukia monta elle-aussi les marches. Cependant, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle porta sa paume à une de ses tempes jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de son amoureux. Elle le regarda, et comme par magie, son mal de crâne s'évapora. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et en espérant que son homme l'entende, elle lui dit, tendrement, un « Je t'aime » et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela lui était étrange qu'il ne le lui rende pas. Jusqu'à une petite pression de la bouche d'Ichigo contre la sienne. Elle s'écarta de deux centimètres et vit le jeune homme remuer légèrement, juste au moment où elle entendit le trio infernal dévaler les marches. Un bruit de voiture, puis plus rien. Le calme et la quiétude retrouvés.

- Ichigo, lâcha-t-elle tout en collant son front contre le sien. J'ai eu tellement peur…

- Ru… kia… lâcha le jeune homme, les yeux fermés. Tu es… restée…

- Je ne partirai pas. Tu as gagné. Aizen ne reviendra pas une troisième fois du Hueco Mundo. Tu peux être tranquille maintenant, mon amour…

- Ru… kia… tu… c'est quoi… sur ma tête ?

- Un bandage que je t'ai fait pour éviter que la blessure ne se rouvre. Non ! Ne bouge pas !

Le jeune homme s'était relevé, et se trouvait désormais en position assise. Rukia le tenait par les épaules, et cette sensation de bienveillance retrouvée redonnait de la force à notre cher Shinigami remplaçant. Il sentit les cheveux de sa belle sur son visage, son odeur dans ses narines, son ventre arrondi sur son bras, son amour dans son cœur.

- Tu vas bien, toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite lorsqu'elle lui apporta un petit déjeuner.

- Je… Moi ? Euh… oui… enfin… oui…

- Et le bébé ?

- Aussi, dit-elle en soulevant le bas de son pull.

Ichigo caressa tendrement le ventre subtilement arrondi de la jeune femme.

- Va fermer la porte à clé, Rukia, s'il te plaît, demanda le jeune homme;

- Euh, oui…

Un peu surprise, elle obéit et retourna se mettre à genoux à côté de son petit ami. Ce dernier posa le plateau sur son bureau et prit Rukia dans ses bras. Il souleva le pull une nouvelle fois.

Il remonta le vêtement jusqu'à la poitrine de sa douce, qui avait cessé de respirer et souriait. Il passa sa main entre les deux seins de sa belle avec douceur, sans la brusquer. Puis, il enleva totalement le pull-over et le délaissa.

Comprenant ce qu'il désirait, elle ôta le haut de son tendre et dessina les traits de ses pectoraux avec son index.

- Tu dois te reposer, tu sais, lui dit Rukia en se redressant.

- Et moi, je veux profiter de l'instant présent.

- Pense à ta santé…

- Je pense à toi, d'abord…

Il commença à baisser le pantalon de la jeune femme sans cesser de la regarder et en lui parlant de tout ce temps où il la regardait, où il s'émerveillait devant son visage d'ange, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, de peur d'être rejeté.

- Moi aussi, je te regardais, moi aussi, je ne voulais pas cesser de poser mes yeux sur ton visage, moi aussi, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que tu me dises « non », avoua Rukia en baissant le jean d'Ichigo. On a été trop cons…

Ichigo se plaça ensuite sur Rukia, mais elle le stoppa net.

- Non.

Cela lui était étrange de l'entendre parler avec une dureté implacable. Il se recoucha à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main.

- Je veux juste sentir ton corps contre le mien, dit Rukia en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

- Si tu veux, mon amour, déclara Ichigo en offrant ses bras à la belle brune.

Elle se mit contre lui et posa sa tête à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Sa main se plaça sur les muscles du ventre d'Ichigo.

Le jeune homme, lui, caressait les cheveux de Rukia et avec son autre main, l'abdomen de sa belle, qui souriait à chaque caresse.

Le rouquin fit glisser sa main le long du dos de sa douce ensuite.

- Ichigo, il faut que tu te reposes, que tu t'économises, conseilla Rukia en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Rukia, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de sa tendre et elle lui rendit ce baiser. C'était un baiser doux, tendre, mais en même temps avide et pressant. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres et comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle colla son visage sur celui d'Ichigo, inspirant bruyamment.

Il comprit alors qu'elle cédait à ses pulsions, à ses envies et il la plaqua sous lui, sans rompre leur baiser. Il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements et elle fit de même.

Puis, il la pénétra, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir infini. Il grognait comme un animal et ses coups de bassin devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Elle hurlait, satisfaite de ce qu'il lui donnait. Elle tenait ses épaules musclées et y enfonçait ses ongles lorsque son plaisir atteignait des sommets.

A ce moment précis, au rez-de-chaussée, Isshin et les deux sœurs jumelles rentraient, des sourires immenses sur leurs visages. Ils étaient désormais riches, et comptaient bien profiter de cette fortune.

Ils montèrent les escaliers afin d'aller prévenir Rukia mais au moment où Isshin essayait d'ouvrir la porte, fermée à clé, il entendit les cris des deux jeunes gens.

- Ah, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps avec votre mère, lâcha-t-il, penseur.

- T'es pas bien de nous dire ça ! s'écria Karin en fourrant un coup de pied sur la tête de son père. Ça fait peur, la façon dont tu dis ça !

- Désolé, ma puce…

- Bientôt, on va connaître la position dans laquelle on a été conçues x), murmura-t-elle à Yuzu en pouffant de rire.

Les deux jeunes filles tabassèrent la porte fermée, alors. Elles entendirent Ichigo et Rukia rigoler, signe qu'ils avaient arrêtés leur petit manège.

Yuzu leur ordonna de descendre afin de les aider à préparer le repas, puis, la jeune fille dévala les marches et se rendit en cuisine. Karin, elle, comptait surveiller son frère et sa petite amie, s'assurant qu'ils obéiraient. Isshin, quant à lui, faisait la danse du lac des cygnes tout le long du couloir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rukia sortit, suivie d'un Ichigo complètement contrarié. Karin se plia en deux en voyant la tête de son frère, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Ichigo prit la main de sa tendre et descendit à l'étage inférieur. Une faible odeur de poisson régnait dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils y entrèrent.

- Ichigo-sama ! Rukia-san ! s'exclama Yuzu en les voyant.

- Je peux t'aider, Yuzu-chan ? demanda la jeune brune en s'approchant.

- Non, mais il faudrait préparer la maison pour Noël… Les décorations murales, extérieures, enfin tu vois un peu ?

- … Oui, mais il faudrait qu'Ichigo me donne un coup de main alors…

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois parler à Ichigo, lâcha Yuzu en regardant son frère, un couteau à la main.

Rukia sortit donc de la cuisine.

Ichigo, quant à lui, s'avança vers sa cadette, qui coupait un radis blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- D'abord, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, parfaitement bien, même si j'ai mal à la tête.

- Ensuite, tu es au courant de ce qu'il nous ait arrivés ce matin ?

- Non, pas trop… J'vous ai entendu gueuler, c'est tout…

- On a gagné à l'Asiamillions ! On est riches ! 350 millions de yens ( on va faire genre que 1 yen = 1 euro ^^ ) rien que pour nous ! Tu te rends compte ?!

- Attends, attends, attends… On est millionnaires ?

- Oui :D ! dit-elle en sautillant. On est allés chercher l'argent tout à l'heure, pendant que… euh… voilà… et par chance, on est les seuls vainqueurs ! Plus de problèmes financiers maintenant, et on va pouvoir racheter une cuisinière correcte, parce que celle-ci commence à m'énerver sérieusement… Ensuite, on rachète du mobilier et…

- J'ai le droit à une part du gain, quand même ? J'ai acheté le ticket et je suis majeur, maintenant !

- Tu demanderas ça au père… Ah ! Pour finir, est-ce que tu as acheté un cadeau à Rukia ? murmura Yuzu. Noël c'est dans trois jours !

- Non, on est toujours ensemble alors, j'ai pas trop l'occasion…

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses aller lui en acheter un ^^

- Merci, Yuzu…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. A cet instant, Rukia entra dans la pièce et admira le tableau qu'il y avait devant elle. Un frère et une sœur qui s'étreignaient, le plus beau geste fraternel. Elle pensa à Byakuya, alors. Déjà un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée. Puis, le poids du secret recommença à peser.

Aizen… Le Hueco Mundo… Elle… Les pièces noires… Les salles… Les Arrancars… Les Espadas… Les Hollows maîtrisés… Le mal… Et son frère…

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Ichigo l'entraîna dans le salon et que Yuzu descendait à la cave.

- Eh ! Rukia, qu'est-ce que tu as ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Moi ? Rien…

- Si, je vois bien, ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît…

- Je te dis que je n'ai rien, dit-elle aigrement en repoussant la main d'Ichigo qui tentait de caresser sa joue.

Elle monta les escaliers en pleurant et claqua la porte de la chambre ensuite. Les souvenirs revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Elle s'allongea sur le côté sur le lit et laissa les sanglots s'évacuer. Elle tenait son ventre d'une main, l'autre sur son front.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, des pas s'avancer vers elle, puis elle sentit des bras l'enlacer, des lèvres déposant des baisers sur ses joues, un torse la coller. Pas besoin de préciser qu'Ichigo s'inquiétait également.

- Rukia, explique-moi ce que tu as…

- Je n'ai rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Rukia… Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas comme ça, dans le doute…

La jeune brune, qui s'était levée, se retourna. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son ventre. Elle regardait Ichigo, et voyait une douleur naître dans ses yeux.

- Oui, il y a quelque chose…


	13. Chapitre 13

La jeune brune, qui s'était levée, se retourna. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son ventre. Elle regardait Ichigo, et voyait une douleur naître dans ses yeux.

- Oui, il y a quelque chose…

Le jeune roux s'assit sur le bord du lit et tapota ses genoux. La jeune femme s'assit dessus et enroula un bras autour de la nuque d'Ichigo. Il la serra contre lui.

- Explique-moi, Rukia…

- Euh… C'est une longue histoire, à vrai dire…

- J'ai le temps.

- Bien… Il y a deux ans, quand je suis partie, je suis donc retournée à la Soul Society. J'ai repris mes entraînements à la treizième division, et tout. Mais quelques semaines après mon retour, il y a eu une grosse attaque sur le Seireitei et je… j'ai été enlevée par Aizen et des Arrancars… Ils m'ont enfermée dans une grande chambre sombre, je ne voyais presque rien ! Et puis… et puis… Aizen a profité de moi, il venait chaque soir, … et chaque soir, il me demandait si je voulais coucher avec lui ! Je lui disais que je ne voulais pas… Alors, il me… touchait et il a fait ça… pendant plus d'un mois ! Heureusement que… Nee-sama a réussi à trouver leur… cachette sinon je ne serai pas… dans tes bras ! Il m'a fait tant de mal… je… tu ne peux pas…

- Imaginer ? Si, je peux, avoua Ichigo, sa voix se brisant sur le « je peux ». Mais pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? Je comprends pas.

Rukia baissa les yeux. Elle aussi, elle s'en voulait d'avoir dissimulé une si douleureuse vérité à celui qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas le blesser, probablement.

Le jeune homme, lui, tournait et retournait l'histoire dans la tête. Si il l'avait connue avant, peut-être aurait-il retiré une certaine satisfaction de la « troisième mort » d'Aizen. Cet homme avait littéralement profité de la capture de Rukia pour faire des choses que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé faire à sa belle.

Ichigo prit le menton de sa tendre dans sa paume et ses lèvres ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques millimètres de celle de Rukia.

- Tu sais, je… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer que… ton passé, ce n'est pas nous. Je suis sûr que tu es persuadée que je vais t'en vouloir, que je vais te repousser, or, ce n'est pas du tout cela… Ca m'encourage encore plus à rester à tes côtés, à te soutenir ! Je t'aime, et ce que tu as vécu, je te promets que personne d'autre ne te le fera de nouveau.

- Tu me le jures ? demanda Rukia en essuyant ses larmes. Vraiment ?

Pour confirmer sa réponse, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa belle. Ce baiser ressemblait à une plume tombant sur l'eau, à un papillon volant dans les airs, à un nuage de légèreté.

- Rukia ? interrogea Ichigo.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant timidement son amant.

- Ton ventre ? Il n'a pas encore grossi ?

Elle souleva son haut, et ne remarqua pas la taille plus importante qu'avait son ventre désormais.

- Non, je crois pas… dit Rukia.

- Si, si ! Il va falloir cacher ce bidon pendant trois jours encore !

- Trois jours ? C'est le 25, Noël ?

Ichigo acquiesça et, dans la minute qui suivit, il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

Rukia ne vit pas le nom de l'interlocuteur de son tendre, mais avait sa petite idée sur la question, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit Ichigo.

*Allô ? Orihime ?

* Kurosaki-kuuun ! Ah, tu es de nouveau sur pieds ! Ca va ?

* Oui, oui, oui…Une chance que tu étais là, encore une fois !

Rukia trembla à cette phrase. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle doutait de son amoureux par moments. Surtout quand il parlait avec Orihime. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il la considérait « comme une soeur » et qu'il n'avait « jamais eu de sentiments pour elle ».

Toutefois, la belle brune ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de la rousse. Elle avait peur qu'Ichigo se tourne vers elle quand elle ne sera plus en état de lui faire l'amour ou de sortir du lit, ou même lorsqu'elle s'occupera de son bébé.

* Non, ce n'était rien ! Un simple geste d'amitié ! ^^

* Ok… Dis, tu pourrais aller en ville avec Rukia, aujourd'hui ?

La belle brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il comptait la fourrer avec Orihime et ce, sans l'avoir prévenue avant ?!

* Oui, bien sûr :D Tatsuki sera ravie aussi ! A 15 heures !

* D'accord, je te remercie…

* Ne te dépense pas trop, Ichigo.

* Ne te fais pas de soucis. Bye !

Et il raccrocha. Rukia, elle, écarquillait les yeux. Elle rabaissa son pull sur son ventre précipitamment et foudroya Ichigo du regard.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que tu comptais faire de moi après-midi ? s'écria-t-elle en balançant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, c'est tout, avoua-t-il en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son jean. Un après-midi entre filles, ça ne te branche pas ?

- Si, si ! Je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est que… j'aurai voulu que tu m'aies dit la vérité avant, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin des lèvres d'Ichigo.

Elle rompit leur étreinte ensuite et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, d'être présentable.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo se rendit dans la chambre de son père, qui rangeait ses vêtements dans sa commode. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il entendit son fils frapper. Le jeune homme prit la chaise du bureau et s'assit dessus. Isshin s'installa quant à lui sur son propre lit.

- Alors, fiston, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a gagné à l'Asiamillions, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le fiston, tout sérieux J

- Ouais ! Plus de problèmes financiers ! Aaaaahhhhh… que c'est bon, en fait…

- Je voulais savoir si j'aurai droit à une part du pactole ?

- T'as 18 ans, tu as obtenu ton bac, tu as une petite copine, donc oui ! ^^

- Merci… Parce que je suis en train de penser en ce moment à faire une surprise à Rukia…

- De quel genre, si je peux ? interrogea Isshin en tournant son alliance autour de on doigt.

- Je pensais à acheter une maison en périphérie de Karakura, avec un terrain, et pas loin de la mer. Une grande demeure pour elle et moi, et le jour où on aura des enfants… - Tu sais, on dit souvent que le premier amour n'est jamais le bon, n'est jamais celui avec qui on fera sa vie… Mais c'est faux ! Regarde, ta mère et moi ! Je suis persuadé que toi et Rukia-san allez faire comme nous. Vous méritez tant.

Ils se levèrent et se mirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre, s'étreignant tels un père et un fil qui s'aiment malgré les épreuves, malgré les batailles, malgré les disputes, malgré tout.

Puis, Isshin tapota la tête d'Ichigo et le laissa repartir. Le jeune roux s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'il vit Rukia ressortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux reliés en une natte sur l'épaule droite. Elle s'était remaquillée ; elle avait mis du mascara sur ses cils, un fin trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux, un peu de fond de teint et un rouge à lèvres couleur rose pâle.

- Magnifique, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Merci, mon prince, ^^ lui répondit-elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, mais, à ce moment-là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit plusieurs fois.

- Je crois que c'est pour toi, murmura le jeune homme.

- Vraiment ? Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite !

Rukia descendit vivement les escaliers avec une grâce magnifique et alla ouvrir.

Ichigo, lui, se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Karin. Là, se trouvaient ses deux sœurs, qui bavardaient vivement à propos des boys bands japonais. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Karin qui le regarda.

- Quoi de neuf, frangin ? s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant de rire.

- J'peux vous demander un service ? demanda-t-il, timide.

- Bah, oui, tu sais bien que oui !

- Bon, alors, voilà…

Et ils commencèrent à établir un plan secret.

Au même moment, au rez-de-chaussée, Tatsuki et Orihime venaient chercher Rukia pour l'emmener en ville. La jeune brune se dirigea vers le salon afin de chausser ses chaussures rapidement et prit son manteau avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Les filles, bras dessus, bras dessous, se dirigèrent vers le centre ville où se trouvait le mini parc d'attractions.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande roue, où Rukia se précipita. Pendant le tour de manège, les trois jeunes filles discutèrent vivement.

- Dis Rukia, tu as acheté le cadeau de Noël d'Ichigo ? demanda Orihime en regardant par la vitre.

- Euh… non… je sais pas trop quoi lui acheter… avoua-t-elle.

- J'ai ma petite idée, perso, révéla Tatsuki en scrutant le ventre de Rukia.

- Hein ?

- Bah, c'est simple. Tu attends un enfant de lui et il est super content à l'idée d'être papa. Offre lui quelque chose qui a un rapport avec ça ! Je suis persuadée qu'il adorera ! Hein Orihime ? Orihime ?

L'interpellée ne répondait pas. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, complètement pensive et dans les nuages. Sa meilleure amie lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retourna, ses longs cheveux de feu s'accrochant à ses ongles.

- Quoi ?

- On te demandait si tu es certaine qu'Ichigo aimerait quelque chose en rapport avec la grossesse de Rukia ? demanda Tatsuki.

- Oh… Oui ! Sûrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je réfléchis à ce que je vais offrir à Ishida-kun… J'ai quelques idées en tête, mais voilà… C'est pas évident…

- Je confirme : choisir des cadeaux pour les garçons, c'est pas quelque chose de facile ! lâcha Rukia.

Elles sortirent de la grande roue, ayant terminé leur tour. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers une boutique de mode masculine, car Orihime voulait y faire un tour pour des repérages. Elle tenait à refaire un peu la garde-robe d'Ishida ( à savoir qu'un peu pour Inoue-san, c'est beaucoup pour nous ^^ ). Elle se faufila dans les rayons, désignant des chemises à rayures, des jeans taille basse ( qu'Ishida ne supporterait sûrement pas ! ), des chaussures en cuir, etc.

Ne trouvant rien, la jeune rouquine sortit du magasin, suivie de ses deux compères. Elles prirent un chemin menant au centre-ville de Karakura.

Là, elles entrèrent dans une boutique spécialisée dans la puériculture. Rukia, émerveillée, scrutait les landaus, les poussettes, les porte-bébés, les nounours en peluche, les biberons, mais surtout, les berceaux et les vêtements et chaussures.

- C'est émouvant, tout ça, n'est-ce pas, Rukia-san ? demanda Orihime en se saisissant d'une peluche en forme d'ours.

- Oui… Très ! répondit la principale intéressée. Mais, je pensais…

- Quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas trop que je m'obstine à vouloir lui offrir des objets pour bébés. Il ne fait qu'en parler, comme je te l'ai dit… Il a aussi besoin de vivre sa vie d'homme, d'adulte maintenant. Je pense qu'il a besoin de profiter de son âge pendant qu'il en a encore l'occasion.

- On est pas jeunes tous les jours, effectivement.

Oui. Orihime avait raison. Cependant, on ne se préparait pas à devenir père ou mère tous les jours non plus. Rukia se dirigea donc vers la sortie, suivie de la rouquine. Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Tatsuki était désormais accrochée à son portable comme un lion accroché à son repas.

Une fois devant les portes de l'enseigne, la jeune femme se remit à écrire un texto, jusqu'à…

- Les filles, je dois vous laisser… Un rendez-vous urgent ! ^^ Hihi J

- Attends ! Minute papillon ! Qui c'est ? questionna précipitamment Inoue en sautillant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Euh… K… Je vous laisse ! Bye ^^

Et elle trottina jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la voie plus. Rukia et Orihime rigolèrent lentement et décidèrent de continuer leur petite escapade.


	14. Chapitre 14

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté d'Ichigo, celui-ci débutait son plan secret à l'aide de ses sœurs, toutes excitées. Elles regardaient quelques magazines, lui montraient quelques images qui pourraient certainement lui donner des idées supplémentaires.

- _Appelle Renji_, lâcha soudainement Karin lorsqu'un silence eut tombé.

- _Quoi ?! Cette tête d'ananas ? _demanda Ichigo.

- _C'est son meilleur ami, il la connaît autant que toi… Il peut t'aider, tu ne crois pas ? _

- _Ouais, mais 'faudrait que je l'apprécie ! Ou qu'un miracle apparaisse..._

- _FAIS LE, DUCON ! _

A contre cœur, Ichigo sortit de la chambre de Yuzu et se dirigea, lasse, vers sa propre chambre. Il s'empara de son portable et envoya un message à Renji en lui disant de venir chez lui dans une dizaine de minutes. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Renji viendrait, mais à condition qu'il n'entende pas les mots « _Tête d'ananas _» et « _Arlequin_ ».

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Orihime et Rukia, on se dirigeait vers un centre commercial. Enfin, LE centre commercial de Karakura. La rousse se tapait la tête en murmurant "_Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?!_" et son amie rigolait en silence. Elles empruntèrent les escalators afin d'accéder au second étage, dédié aux hommes.

A vrai dire, elles ne savaient absolument rien de ce qu'elles allaient offrir et quand, elles arrivèrent devant des vêtements, des chaussures, des accessoires à la pointe de la mode, elles boudèrent. Trop de trucs, comme disait Orihime.

Elles sortirent de plusieurs magasins les main vides avant qu'une "apparition" ne se fasse aux yeux de la jolie rouquine.

- _Rukia ? _demanda timidement Orihime.

- _Inoue-san ? _

- _Il faut que je t'avoue un truc, au fait…_

Après qu'Inoue ait payé un superbe sweat pour Ishida, Rukia et elle allèrent s'installer à l'abri, dans un bar, où certains chanteurs en herbe pouvaient montrer leur talent au karaoké.

En buvant son chocolat chaud, Rukia écouta attentivement son amie, qui avait l'air un peu embarrassée et qui tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

- _Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… à propos de moi et Ishida…_

- _Quelque chose te tracasserait-il, Inoue-san ?_

- _Eh bien… ce n'est pas évident de l'exprimer…_

- _Je ne te jugerai pas_, jura Rukia en s'essuyant la bouche.

- _Bien. Ishida voudrait que… que l'on consomme notre amour. Et je me sens très stressée à cette idée. Vu que toi et Ichigo... enfin... vous l'avez déjà fait, tu peux me dire ce que l'on ressent ? _questionna-t-elle.

Rukia se sentait également frustrée. La question de la jeune rousse la perturbait quelque peu. A vrai dire, elle s'attendait à quelque chose du genre « _Il faut que je t'avoue : je suis sortie avec Ichigo _», ce qui l'aurait rendue folle de rage.

La Shinigami posa délicatement sa tasse sur le dessus en chêne de la table à laquelle elles étaient installées. Elle regarda son amie, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- _Euh. Je… Tu penses que c'est vraiment le bon endroit pour parler de choses pareilles ? _

- _Nan, nan, je sais bien, mais ce genre de choses me travaille, tu vois ?_

- _La première fois qu'on l'a fait, avec Ichigo, c'était au bout de cinq mois de relation_, expliqua la belle brune. _Et on avait pas du tout prévu que ça arriverait. Mais on sentait tous les deux qu'on serait confrontés à ça. Et dans la précipitation, on a oublié de mettre une protection. Heureusement, je ne pouvais pas procréer à ce moment-là. Ça aurait été trop nul ; la première fois que tu le fais, tu tombes enceinte x)_

- _Mais alors… Le bébé, tu…_

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de dire la réponse, mais je pense que la formuler t'aiderait quand même : on l'a bel et bien fait plusieurs fois !_

Orihime sourit et posa son menton sur son poing fermé. Elle regardait au dehors un couple d'amoureux, dont une jeune femme aux beaux cheveux blonds tenait la main de son apparent mari, qui riait aux éclats.

Tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que Rukia riait en silence. C'est seulement lorsqu'un bruit aigu atteint ses oreilles qu'elle se retourna en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuchiki-san ? _s'étonna la rousse.

- _Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas spécialement répondu à ta question, par rapport aux... sensations_, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat.

- _Oh ! Mais je comprendrai parfaitement si tu n'y répondais pas ! C'est... indiscret ! _

- _Chut ! Chut ! Moins fort ! _

- _Oups ! Sumimasen_, s'excusa la rouquine.

- _Je veux bien répondre, mais pas en détails _^^

Orihime acquiesça et commença à former une natte avec ses longs cheveux flamboyants. Elle rosissait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait demandé quelque chose d'intime à son amie. Néanmoins, Rukia ne paraissait pas gênée. Quand elle parlait de sa relation amoureuse, elle était aux anges et rien que de penser à Ichigo l'envoyait au paradis.

La belle brune décida de se rendre chez son amie pour lui parler de choses pareilles. Elle voulait éviter que des oreilles curieuses ne traînent autour de leur tablée. Arrivée à l'appartement de la jeune fille, elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à grignoter des biscuits. Du moins, Rukia, et ses fameuses "envies de femme enceinte".

_- Ichigo et moi_, débuta la Shinigami en souriant et en baissant les yeux, ça n'a jamais été qu'une simple relation amicale. _Même lorsque nous étions amis, nous étions plus que ça. Et puis, je suis revenue, il y a quelques mois et nous avons tous les deux... remarqué, ou constaté plutôt, que l'on ne pouvait pas se passer l'un de l'autre. On s'est embrassés dans la soirée et là... Ça a tout changé. Tout concrétisé, dirai-je. On est partis à la Soul Society. Tu sais, les garçons, avec leurs soi-disant "pulsions masculines", ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de fantasmer sur la femme qu'ils aiment et ils veulent aller vite. Je l'ai repoussé subtilement et il a compris. On en a parlé, je ne dis pas le contraire, seulement_, continua Rukia en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains_, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il m'aimait depuis tellement longtemps et que, pour lui, c'est comme si on sortait ensemble depuis plus de deux ans et donc, que cet... acte-là devait se produire. Je pense que la base d'un couple, c'est le dialogue, posé et calme. Entre adultes, si tu préfères. On s'est préparés, on va dire, à ça. On se touchait, on s'embrassait, on se caressait, on dormait ensemble, on se découvrait. On a pris notre temps. Cinq mois. Et _quand ça arrive... On ne le planifie pas. On ne dit pas : "Ce jour-là, je le ferai." Ça ne sert strictement à rien, car c'est avant tout un feeling ente deux personnes. Je pense, personnellement, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas d'Ichigo, que l'on n'a rien vu venir. Il a été tendre, doux, patient. Trois qualités essentielles dans ce genre... d'exercice !

- _Et... tu... tu as eu... mal ? _balbutia la rousse en écarquillant ses grands yeux chocolat.

- _Mal ? Ah ! Ça... _, s'exclama la seconde en posant sa tête sur sa paume. _Oui. Oui, j'ai eu mal. Mais comme je disais, et c'est par rapport à ça, il a été tendre et lent, aussi. Ce qu'il n'est pas d'habitude ! Et puis... je me suis sentie tellement bien, comme si rien d'autre autour de moi existait. Comme si, il n'y avait que lui et moi. C'est un sentiment d'amour extrême que j'ai eu à ce moment._

Orihime écoutait attentivement son amie. A vrai dire... elle était terrifiée à l'idée de coucher avec Ishida. Elle ne savait pas comment il se comporterait dans des situations pareilles. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce sentiment est tout bonnement humain. Elle avait néanmoins très peur. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas jugée par ses amis, comme Rukia, Ichigo ou Tatsuki, mais si cela arrivait aux oreilles d'autres personnes... La rouquine frissonna en pensant que ces personnes malintentionnées la comparerait à sa mère, une prostituée qui l'a ouvertement abandonnée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine préparer deux thés au citron. Rukia la regarda étonnement.

- _Inoue-san _? dit timidement Rukia en s'avançant vers elle. _Ca ne va pas ?_

La rouquine la regarda, en versant de l'eau bouillante dans leurs tasses respectives. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tellement peur ! Rien que d'en parler, ses mains tremblaient et elle serrait les dents. Avant Ishida, elle n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était un manque d'intérêt total qu'elle portait à cela.

Rukia prit les poignets de la belle aux cheveux flamboyants après que celle-ci ait reposé la carafe d'eau. Orihime sursauta légèrement à ce contact si fin.

- _Ce n'est pas honteux d'avoir peur, Inoue-san. C'est un sentiment qui montre... que tu aimes vraiment la personne qui est là-dedans_, insista Rukia en tapant deux doigts sur une tempe de son amie. _Ça fait travailler tes neurones, tout ça ! Et c'est bien ! N'aie pas peur et parle lui, surtout. Ouh ! C'est chaud ! _

La brunette venait de porter la tasse à sa bouche et elle commençait à souffler sur le liquide orange foncé qui la remplissait à ras bord. Orihime prenait la sienne doucement et le sirotait. Elle regardait son thé et pensait à ce que son amie venait de dire.

Après avoir bu leur thé, elles s'assirent sur le sofa et allumèrent la télévision. Elles tombèrent sur une émission de cuisine, qui intéressait la rouquine. Rukia tirait son pull en tapotant son ventre et en pouffant un peu. Orihime la regarda, étonnée, tout en faisant une queue de cheval avec sa longue chevelure.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Kuchiki-san ? _

- _Je suis en train de me dire... enfin, de m'imaginer la réaction d'Isshin-sama quand on lui annoncera qu'il va être grand-père... Ca va être hilarant, je pense !_ expliqua Rukia en la regardant joyeusement.

La rouquine joignait ses rires à ceux de son amie, avant de remarquer l'heure assez tardive qu'il était. Rukia regarda sa montre et se leva précipitamment, enfilant manteau et écharpe. Elle prit son sac à main, fit la bise à son amie et fila dehors.

Rue de la clinique Kurosaki

Vendredi 21 décembre

18H56

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Rukia marchait dans le froid et la neige afin de rentrer chez Ichigo. Elle scrutait le ciel étoilé. La soul Society lui manquait. Du moins, certaines personnes. Son frère, Renji, Ikkaku et son humour loufoque, et bien d'autres. Elle savait qu'elle allait être bannie. Juste pour une relation _consommée_ avec un humain. Yamamoto et le conseil allaient être sévères.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que deux ombres discrètes la suivaient depuis quelques temps. Elle marcha encore, des flocons tombant sur ses cheveux de jais. Elle tenait fermement son sac, trop fortement que ses jointures blanchissaient et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de sa paume.

Soudain, deux silhouettes s'arrêtèrent devant elle, ce qui la força à stopper net son élan. Elle les scruta, éberluée, ne les reconnaissant pas dans le semi-obscurité permanente. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'elle les connaissait, depuis longtemps. C'est seulement lorsqu'une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles qu'elle sursauta. Et confirma ses dires.

- _Ah ! Rukia ! Ca faisait longtemps ! _


	15. Chapitre 15

Les deux personnes se mirent sous la lumière d'un lampadaire de la rue et, lorsqu'elle les dévisagea de plus près, un sourire orna son visage fin et blanc.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! Dites moi que je rêve ! _s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Euh, techniquement, non. On est réels, t'as qu'à tâter... _soupira la première personne.

- _Arrête un peu ! Tu vas la traumatiser ! _rétorqua la seconde en donnant un coup de coude.

- _Matsumoto ! Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!_

Toshiro soupira désespérément en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, tandis que Rangiku serrait, enfin, étouffait Rukia contre elle et sa poitrine des plus imposantes. Ils étaient dans leurs gigaïs respectifs et grelottaient à cause du froid.

Elle les regarda plus attentivement. Hitsugaya avait peut-être pris quelques centimètres et son regard s'était endurci un peu plus tandis que Rangiku, toujours aussi fière de ses seins, avait natté ses cheveux sur le côté et affichait un tatouage sur un de ses doigts. Aussi, tous les deux étaient vêtus de manteaux d'hiver et d'une épaisse écharpe, et le jeune homme avait ajouté des gants et un bonnet à pompon à sa panoplie.

- _On vient de chez Urahara ! On a été leur faire un petit coucou en passant. On est envoyé par ton cher frère, Rukia ! _expliqua Rangiku, après qu'ils se soient tous les trois réfugiés sous un abri de bus non loin de là.

- _Matsumoto-san ! Ne parle pas comme ça de Kuchiki-taicho ! Irrespectueuse, va_, conclut Toshiro en lui tirant une oreille tant bien que mal.

- _Aïeeeuuuuuhhhh ! Bref, il veut que tu rentres pour te parler, et tout le protocole ! Apparemment, il y a eu quelque chose de grave, non ? Pour que tu fugues, c'est que... attends ! Me dis pas que…_

Les yeux de Rangiku naviguaient entre le visage de son amie et son ventre. Rukia faisait un léger signe de tête négatif ainsi qu'un mouvement visuel visant Toshiro, qui faisait craquer ses articulations. La belle rousse comprit et changea de sujet, fixant un de ses ongles légèrement cassé.

- _On ne nous a pas dit pourquoi c'était si important de venir te chercher_, indiqua le capitaine aux cheveux de neige en croisant les bras sur son torse. _Ordre de Yamamoto en personne. _

- _Vous allez rester longtemps ici ? _s'enquit Rukia, histoire de ne pas trop s'attarder sur son propre cas.

Les deux lieutenants se regardèrent, comme si ils ne savaient pas la réponse. Néanmoins, ils semblaient se poser la question et chercher une certaine issue.

Chambre d'Ichigo

Vendredi 21 décembre

19H13

La neige continuait doucement de tomber. Un rouquin que l'on connaît très bien attendait désespérément le retour de sa petite amie qui, de un, avait une santé plutôt fragile, de deux, se promenait dehors alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard et de trois, était enceinte de quelques semaines. Il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, patientant depuis une heure environ. Orihime lui avait envoyé un texto comme quoi Rukia était partie et se trouvait en route pour rentrer. Néanmoins, un trajet entre la clinique Kurosaki et l'appartement d'Orihime prenait environ dix minutes.

Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait un détour, mais elle l'aurait prévenu. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, tournant en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage.

Puis, il se rassit sur son lit, regardant à nouveau à travers la fenêtre. C'est là qu'il aperçut deux femmes passer dans la rue. Dont une qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il sauta vers la porte de son dortoir, courut dans le couloir du premier étage, descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre, fracassa la tête de son père et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il se jeta sur Rukia dès qu'elle arriva dans la propriété et la prit dans ses bras pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- _C'est l'amour fou à ce que je vois !_

- _R-R-Rangiku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! _s'écria Ichigo en écarquillant les yeux et en reposant son amoureuse sur le sol.

- _Je viens te parler comme une amie, pas comme la vice-capitaine de la dixième division. Je pense que tu peux comprendre le pourquoi._

Le jeune homme scruta sa bien-aimée du regard. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant. Il les invita à rentrer, Yuzu et Karin saluant les nouvelles arrivantes en s'inclinant. Isshin, le nez enflé et en sang, leur dit un petit « _bonsoir _» quasi incompréhensible et se dirigea vers la clinique. Matsumoto rigola et tous les trois s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils ne commencèrent à discuter que lorsque Karin et Yuzu décidèrent de monter dans leurs chambres respectives.

- _Vous comptiez me le cacher longtemps ? _chuchota Rangiku suffisamment fort pour être entendue.

- _De quoi ? _interrogea Ichigo, l'air béat.

- _La grossesse de Rukia, enfoiré ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai cru à une soudaine mission sur Terre sans que l'on ait prévenu les autres divisions ? Surtout que c'est la treizième division qui est en charge de la surveillance terrestre !_

- _Attends… Quoi ?_

- _Lave-toi les oreilles, enflure ! Le capitaine et moi avons été chargés de ramener Rukia à la Soul Society ! C'est Yamamoto qui l'a ordonné ! Vous imaginez le pétrin dans lequel vous êtes ou pas ?!_

Les deux amants se regardèrent, une multitude de questions se posant dans leurs esprits. A vrai dire, ils étaient partis car Byakuya semblait ne pas supporter cette nouvelle qui, normalement, se devait d'être réjouissante. Rukia avait sa petite idée sur le pourquoi de ceci, mais le gardait pour elle, tentant de ne pas trop se faire de films.

Le rouquin, lui, scrutait sa bien-aimée de façon exagérée. Il levait un sourcil et prenait un air innocent.

- _Ichigo, arrête de prendre cet air-là ! T'es à moitié responsable, je te signale !_ râla Rukia en lui collant une baffe magistrale.

- _Punaise, calme-toi ! On s'est pas protégés, c'est tout ! _se défendit le jeune homme en soupirant.

- _Hein ? _lâcha Rangiku. _Bon, bref, c'est pas le plus important ! Kuchiki-taicho nous a ordonnés d'amener Rukia au Conseil du Gotei 13, ainsi que le commandant en chef. Ils avaient l'air furieux, mais dans quel sens ? Je ne saurais pas dire ! En tout cas, il faut vraiment que vous y alliez ! Tout le monde pète un câble !_

Peut-être que Matsumoto exagérait en disant cela mais elle n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieuse. D'après les explications qu'elle donna ensuite, le Gotei 13 était apparemment dans tous ses états. Depuis le départ précipité des deux amoureux, c'était l'effervescence, surtout du côté de la sixième division. Le capitaine Kuchiki balancerait apparemment tout dans son bureau et Renji avait essayé de le calmer. Même Kenpachi avait dû s'en mêler. Byakuya était dans une colère très noire et personne ne pouvait l'approcher, sauf son partenaire et le commandant en chef, ainsi que Kenpachi, plus virulent. Le doyen, en plus des soucis présents dans le Rukongai, semblait être très contrarié par les nouvelles provenant du clan Kuchiki. Ou surpris, cela dépend du regard qu'on y porte.

Tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines savaient que quelque chose se tramait du côté de la noble famille. Exceptés Byakuya et Renji, personne n'en connaissait plus. Même Unohana semblait surprise par la fuite des deux amants.

- _Rukia ? _susurra Rangiku en jouant avec ses longs cheveux roux.

- _Mm ? _répondit la principale intéressée.

- _Tu comptes y aller ? _

- _Je ne sais pas .. T'imagines, si je me ramène et que je lâche « je suis enceinte » au Conseil, je vais avoir l'air de quoi ?_

- _Néanmoins .. C'est d'Ichigo dont tu attends un enfant. Et tu sais, tout le Seireitei est très reconnaissant envers lui._

_- Il y a donc une « chance » qu'on ne se fasse pas « gronder » ? _exposa le rouquin.

Rangiku hocha la tête, puis regarda l'heure à l'horloge accrochée au dessus des escaliers.

- _Oh là là ! Je suis restée beaucoup trop longtemps ! 'Faut que j'y aille, le capitaine Hitsugaya m'attend ! _

Elle sauta du sofa et se dirigea, en courant, vers la sortie en faisant signe de la main à nos deux amoureux. Elle prit son manteau et son épaisse écharpe, puis claqua la porte derrière elle. On l'entendit courir dans la rue, les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le macadam du trottoir durement nettoyé.

C'est ainsi que le jeune couple se retrouva seul dans la salon, assis tranquillement sur le canapé, à discuter de tout et de rien. Avec son bras, Ichigo avait entouré les épaules de Rukia et la serrait tout contre lui. Sa main se baladait sur ses hanches et son ventre, encore discret pour quelqu'un ne sachant pas la nouvelle. Ils se câlinèrent tendrement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo dise à sa belle :

- _Va te faire belle ; ce soir, on sort._

- _Hein ? On sort ?! On va où ?_

- _Surprise, Rukia, surprise…_

- _Que… que toi et moi ? _rétorqua-t-elle, craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

- _Oui ! Allez ! Direction la salle de bains ! _

Rukia bondit du canapé et se dirigea à l'étage, allant frapper aux portes des sœurs jumelles. Ichigo, quant à lui, s'étira, laissant apparaître ses pectoraux sous son sweat. Son père lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tête à ce moment précis, lui arrachant un hurlement ressemblant au mélange d'un hoquet et d'un cri d'une oie. L'écho ne se fit pas attendre et le jeune roux, dans un mouvement digne d'un gymnaste, pivota pour écraser son pied sur la joue de son patriarche. Hématomes et bosses n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître.

Salle de bains des Kurosaki

Vendredi 21 décembre

19H27

Dans la salle de bains des Kurosaki, c'était l'effervescence. Yuzu faisait chauffer un fer à boucler, tandis que Karin cherchait sa palette de maquillage. La jeune Shinigami était emmitouflée dans un peignoir blanc, complètement démaquillée et décoiffée. Une robe, des collants et une paire de chaussures attendaient discrètement son propriétaire dans un coin de la pièce. La cadette des Kurosaki (Yuzu, pour information ^^) se hâta de verrouiller la porte, assurant ainsi le non-accès à la pièce.

- _Ne soyez pas trop longues, les filles_, déclara Rukia en regardant l'aînée s'approcher de son visage. _Je ne veux pas faire attendre Ichigo trop longtemps…_

- _Ma chère, apprends qu'ici, dans le bas monde, les femmes doivent obligatoirement faire patienter un homme. Plus tu le fais attendre, mieux c'est_, déclara la brunette tout en étalant du fard à paupières.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_

- _Pour se faire désirer ! Mais avec Ichigo, c'est peine perdue. Il est en train de se chamailler avec le père, je suppose…_

- _Oh ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien ! _s'inquiéta Yuzu, son visage joyeux se transformant en tourment, tout en s'occupant d'une mèche de Rukia.

Au même instant, un cri aigu et vibrant, comme le bêlement d'une chèvre, retentit dans toute la maison. Apparemment, le rouquin poursuivait Isshin dans toutes les pièces avec une tapette à mouches, lui arrachant des clameurs impensables et lui reprochant le fait que seulement lui avait un véritable sex-appeal.

- _Ils n'arrêteront jamais,_ soupira Karin. _Je vais finir par les claquer, ces deux-là…_

- _Oh non ! _s'écria Yuzu. _Ne leur fais rien ! _

- _T'inquiète, j'déconne ! Ou pas…_

_- Les filles, vous avez déposé le dossier pour ma carte d'identité ? _intervint Rukia en regardant ses ongles, courts et finement manucurés.

- _Oui, oui, oui, ne te fais pas de souci, on prend tout en charge ! _s'exclama la brunette en étalant je ne sais quoi sur le visage de la Shinigami.

- _Dites… vous avez une idée de cadeau pour Ichigo ?_

Les jumelles se regardèrent. Une sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de la plus âgée tandis qu'un regard pétillant prenait place dans les yeux de la cadette. Elles se ressaisirent quand un bruit de vacarme retentit du côté de la chambre d'Isshin. Le lit devait sûrement être cassé.

Pour avoir confirmation, Karin, soupirant bruyamment, se rendit au lieu-dit de l'attentat après avoir posé le maquillage sur le rebord du lavabo. Nonchalante, elle s'appuya, lasse, sur le cadre en bois de la porte, « admirant » le spectacle qui se présentait devant elle.

Chambre d'Isshin

Vendredi 21 décembre

19H44

Ichigo, coincé par le bras solide de son père, dont le nez, giclant de sang, et les yeux, ressemblant à de petites fentes à cause des énormes bosses qu'il avait, essayait de se libérer de cette étreinte en posant son genou, menaçant, à quelques millimètres des parties intimes de son géniteur et s'accrochait à ses cheveux ébouriffés. Le lit était effectivement cassé, ce qui énerva plus que tout Karin.

- _PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! REGARDEZ DANS QUEL ETAT VOUS AVEZ FOUTU LE PIEU ! ON A PAS QUE CA A FAIRE, DE CHANGER LE LIT !_

- _Ma p'tite Karin, tu as la sa… sagesse de ta mère_, chuchota faiblement Isshin en souriant, laissant apparaître des trous noirs dus à des dents cassées.

- _Ta gueule, le vieux._

- _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! Ma fille ne m'aime plus ! _

_- Lâche-moi, enculé_, murmura, énervé, Ichigo avant de passer par toutes les teintes possibles et imaginables.

La brunette secoua la tête, avant d'ordonner la libération de son frère et le rangement impeccable de la maison. Elle retourna dans la salle de bains, Rukia s'habillant, aidée de la cadette Kurosaki.

- _Dis Rukia, t'as pas pris du ventre ? _s'étonna Yuzu en l'aidant à enfiler sa robe.

- _Euh… ehm… Faut que je me remette à l'exercice _^^, mentit la Shinigami. _Les Hollows se font discrets, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose _^^'

- _Ah ! O.K. ! Attends, je vais te prêter mon manteau noir. Il fait froid dehors et ton blouson n'irait pas avec ta tenue._

- _Ah, euh… Merci, c'est gentil !_


	16. Chapitre 16

Yuzu s'en alla donc dans sa chambre prendre le fameux vêtement. Karin reprit son travail, léger mais important, sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Premier étage de la maison Kurosaki

Vendredi 21 décembre

19H53

Durant ce temps, du côté des deux fauteurs de trouble, il y avait de l'action. Isshin nettoyait discrètement sa chambre et le couloir pendant qu'Ichigo s'habillait. Tenue décontractée. Chemise blanche et pantalon beige. Il alla chercher ses chaussures dans son placard, placard où sa petite amie avait séjourné le temps de sa mission sur Terre. D'ailleurs, il ne remarqua pas les superbes dessins Chappy sur les parois du meuble, représentant le duo en train de danser, de se chamailler et de s'embrasser.

Il s'assit sur son lit et enfila ses chaussures. Il prit sa montre et son manteau et descendit, écrasant volontairement le pied de son père, occupé à balayer le couloir, recouvert partiellement de terre humide et de feuilles mortes à cause de leur course poursuite.

Il s'affala dans le canapé, et lâcha un soupir. Enfin au repos. Quoique, avec le père dans les parages, ça pouvait facilement repartir. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. L'image qui lui vient à l'esprit fut Rukia. A force d'y réfléchir, il remarqua que toutes ces années passées à ses côtés l'avait métamorphosé. Oui, Rukia lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, de sourire, de sortir, mais surtout, d'aimer.

Ce verbe résonna dans sa tête quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende des pas légers dans les escaliers. Il se redressa et se leva, en passant une main sur ses yeux légèrement ensommeillés. Les mains dans les poches, il attendit.

Ichigo se serait presque étouffé avec sa salive si son cerveau ne lui indiquait pas que c'était la réalité. Rukia, voluptueuse dans une robe noire, resserrée en dessous la poitrine, descendant jusqu'aux genoux, à manches longues transparentes, et dont le col en U dévoilait subtilement le haut de sa poitrine, descendait tranquillement les marches une à une. Elle portait des collants couleur chair, également, ainsi que des chaussures à talons noires. Dans le creux de sa clavicule logeait un petit diamant accroché à une chaîne fine argentée.

Elle s'approcha de son amoureux et rosit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi décontracté.

- _Alors ? Comment je suis ? _demanda-t-elle en pivotant doucement sur elle-même.

- _Waouh… _soupira-t-il.

Elle le regardait de ses yeux bleus, encadrés d'épais cils sombres et recouvert de fard à paupières gris foncé. Karin s'était grandement appliquée. Une légère touche de blush sur ses joues cachait ses apparentes rougeurs. Sur ses lèvres était posé une fine couche de rouge à lèvres, de couleur rose pâle. Elle embaumait. Yuzu lui avait prêté son parfum, sans doute.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans une étreinte parfaite. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille tout en calant sa tête, recouverte de cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules, sur son torse. Il déposa des baisers dans ses cheveux avant de se redresser et de recevoir un manteau en pleine figure.

Les jumelles observaient la scène du haut des escaliers, ainsi qu'Isshin.

- _Fais attention à ce qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, monsieur Kurosaki, _décréta la brunette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Nous, ce soir, on va chez Urahara, il a préparé un buffet avec Yoruichi. On restera dormir là-haut avec le père,_ ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'intéressé de l'index.

- _Oh j'oubliais ! _s'écria la cadette du duo en balançant un sac à main en direction de Rukia. _Prends ça ! Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans !_

Après les quelques conseils des jumelles, les deux tourtereaux sortirent dehors. Ichigo tenait toujours la paume de sa belle dans la sienne en se dirigeant vers le cabriolet du patriarche. Il entra dans la voiture, s'installant derrière le volant, Rukia à ses côtés. Il mit le contact et démarra.

Route de Karakura

Vendredi 21 décembre

20H19

- _Tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire où nous allons ? _déclara la jeune femme après qu'ils aient quittés Karakura.

- _Une surprise est une surprise. Patiente donc._

Ils continuèrent leur route posément jusqu'à ce que la Shinigami évoque un sujet palpable.

- _Tu penses… tu penses que l'on devrait y aller ? Au Gotei 13 ?_

- _Je ne sais pas_, répondit-il. _Je dirais que oui… mais… si ton frère a dit la nature exacte de notre absence à Yamamoto, j'ai peur… qu'on nous enlève l'enfant._

- _C'est vrai que je ne veux pas prendre ce genre de risques aussi, mais… nous sommes assez forts pour nous défendre. Je n'arrive pas à peser le pour et le contre, c'est fou._

- _Oublie ça ce soir, d'accord ? Juste toi et moi, c'est possible ?_

Elle le regarda dans la semi-obscurité permanente et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il plaça la sienne dessus.

- _Oui. Désolée, chéri._

Après quelques minutes de route sinueuse, ils aperçurent un énorme chalet à niveaux recouvert de neige et des remontées mécaniques, des télésièges aussi, stoppés à cause du gel.

- _ON VA FAIRE DU SKI ?! _hurla-t-elle en voyant ça.

- _Non, non, non_, répondit-il en prenant un virage en épingle à cheveux.

- _Un tour en traîneau ?_

- _Non._

- _De la luge ? _

- _Arrête d'essayer de deviner ! _

Il prit le chemin menant au chalet et se gara sur la parking quasi désert. Il stoppa le moteur, sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Rukia. Elle le regarda et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il faisait un froid de canard, dehors.

Restaurant « White Light » (à 18 kilomètres de Karakura)

Vendredi 21 décembre

20H33

Ils entrèrent dans un magnifique restaurant, typiquement savoyard. Rukia, émerveillée, regardait les tables en chêne sculpté, les deux grandes cheminées dans lesquelles brûlaient des feux réconfortants, les nappes en vichy rouge, les chandeliers en bois faits mains, les poutres épaisses qui soutenaient le plafond, le grand sapin de Noël, dans un coin de la salle principale. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie.

Ichigo, pendant ce temps, discutait avec le majordome du restaurant au comptoir. Après que celui-ci lui ait donné confirmation de sa réservation, il les conduisit dans une petite pièce, à côté de la grande salle. Ichigo prit le manteau de Rukia et l'accrocha au portemanteau artisanal.

Le petit salon ne comportait qu'une table et des chaises pour deux personnes, une cheminée, sûrement voisine à une des deux autres, avec une vue imprenable sur la montagne. Ils s'installèrent à table, sous une grand lustre auquel étaient suspendus des reproductions de cristaux et ouvrirent le menu. Un petit bouquet était posé comme chemin de table.

Après avoir commandé, ils se regardèrent tout en tenant les doigts de l'autre romantiquement.

- _Je tiens à te dire que tu es vraiment magnifique, ce soir_, déclara-t-il.

- _Merci mon cœur_, lâcha-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. _Toi aussi. J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi. Ça te change !_

- _Arrête donc. Je suis en compagnie de la plus belle femme du monde et elle me dit que c'est moi le plus beau…_

- _Parce que je suis avec le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir et que c'est la stricte vérité._

- _Je t'aime_, dit-il.

- _Je t'aime aussi._

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, mêlant leurs langues dans un baiser… magique. D'ailleurs, tout autour d'eux leur paraissait magique. Ichigo avait tenu à inviter Rukia en tête-à-tête, pour la première fois, comme l'avaient fait ses parents, des années auparavant, dans ce restaurant, dans cette pièce. C'était un lieu dans lequel il était déjà venu, étant petit, quelques mois avant le décès de sa mère.

Restaurant « White Light »

Vendredi 21 décembre

21H58

Après avoir mangé leurs entrées et leurs plats principaux, ils attendirent le dessert. Ils s'étaient levés et regardaient tous les deux les paysages enneigés et paisibles à travers la grande baie vitrée. Ichigo tenait Rukia par en dessous la poitrine, au-dessus de son ventre et avait posé son menton sur ses cheveux.

- _Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi, ici_, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- _Mmm_, répondit-il tout en la tournant vers lui afin de la serrer contre lui.

- _Ichigo ?_

- _Ouais ?_

- _J'ai peur._

- _Hein ? _s'exclama-t-il_. Peur ? De quoi ?_

- _J'ai peur… de te perdre. J'ai peur de te voir blessé. J'ai peur que tu partes. J'ai peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi. J'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus un jour. Je vis chaque jour dans ces peurs. Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi, à un point que si tu partais… j'en mourrai, sans doute._

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et la regarda. Pour qu'elle dise ce genre de choses, elle était, effectivement, folle amoureuse de cet homme-là. Il la coinça dans ses bras très fortement et elle fit de même. Elle pleurait. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui, de pouvoir partager tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas quelques années auparavant. Cet homme, ce « _paysan _», comme elle l'appelait, elle l'aimait à un point qu'elle avait accepté de porter son enfant. Son fils, sa fille, elle s'en moquait. Son bébé, _leur_ bébé. Un bonheur bientôt présent dans leurs vies allait embellir un peu plus leur histoire d'amour.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et les lèvres de la jeune femme formèrent un « O ». Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle frotta durement sa paume contre l'abdomen de son tendre. Ses larmes avaient tâché la chemise de ce dernier.

- _Laisse ça, Rukia. C'est pas grave. Allez, viens_, l'incita-t-il en mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la table, où ils se rassirent afin de manger le dessert qu'ils avaient commandé.

Rukia avait fait exprès de prendre une tartelette aux fraises et aux fruits rouges. Elle savait qu'Ichigo l'aurait tuée si elle n'était pas sa petite amie. Les fraises et lui, ça fait deux ! Le rouquin, lui, avait pris une faisselle avec un coulis de baies des bois, histoire d'avoir sa revanche sur la tartelette. Et c'est en se jetant des regards électriques qu'ils dégustèrent leurs desserts.

- _Dis Ichigo, ouvre la bouche ; tes amies les fraises veulent découvrir tes intestins_, lâcha la belle brune en brandissant une cuillère, portant un bout de sa tartelette.

- _Hein ?! Je vais pas fraterniser avec ces trucs-là ! _dit-il.

- _S'il te plaaaaaaîîîîît_, supplia-t-elle.

- _Gznfengzcgrlgcfjfdezex…_

Levant les yeux au ciel, il exécuta les ordres et mâchouilla le dessert, en faisant semblant de trouver ça infecte. En fait, le jeune homme adorait les fraises mais son prénom fait toujours office de canular avec ces fruits.

- _Rukia ? Les mûres de mon coulis veulent arpenter ton estomac…_

- _Copieur, va ! Mais bon…_

Elle fit de même que lui. Elle mangea sa faisselle avec délectation et le regarda amoureusement. A vrai dire, elle s'attendait à un autre genre de dessert. Quoique… ils n'étaient pas obligés d'en prendre un seul.

Après avoir remis leurs manteaux, payé l'addition au comptoir et remercié le personnel, ils retournèrent à la voiture, dont le toit était couvert d'une fine couche de poudreuse. Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture et repartirent vers Karakura, l'esprit joyeux et détendu.

**#Anecdote**

~ Le nom du restaurant, « White Light », est un titre de mon idole, Namie Amuro, et est sorti au Japon en 2005.


	17. Chapitre 17

Après avoir remis leurs manteaux, payé l'addition au comptoir et remercié le personnel, ils retournèrent à la voiture, dont le toit était couvert d'une fine couche de poudreuse. Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture et repartirent vers Karakura, l'esprit joyeux et détendu.

Route de Karakura

Vendredi 21 décembre

22H48

Les deux amoureux étaient presque arrivés dans la ville. Néanmoins, Rukia demanda à Ichigo de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Il s'exécuta et mit les feux de détresse et le frein à main. Il se tourna vers elle et la scruta. Elle était vraiment magnifique ce soir. Son cœur rata un battement.

- _Qu'est-ce qu…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Surpris quelques millièmes de secondes (je suis précise, hein ? :D), il plaqua son visage contre le sien avec sa main et cala celle-ci dans sa nuque.

- _Ru… Rukia ! _dit-il à bout de souffle.

- _Je veux mon deuxième dessert… Ca fait longtemps, en plus… _

- _Depuis ce matin_, murmura-t-il.

Comme seconde réponse, il l'embrassa avant de quitter sa bouche et de reprendre le volant. Il appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et ils arrivèrent devant la clinique en moins de dix minutes.

Maison Kurosaki

Vendredi 21 décembre

23H01

A peine Ichigo eut ouvert et refermé la porte qu'il prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec une envie presque désespérée. Après qu'ils aient enlevé leurs manteaux et balancé leurs chaussures dans l'obscurité, elle lui sauta dans les bras et il la retint sous les cuisses. Les bras de la jeune femme se refermèrent autour de la nuque du rouquin et se pressa contre lui avec avidité.

Il se sentit bouger instinctivement et monter les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre grâce à un coup de pied et se précipita sur son lit. Enfin, plus trop le sien, vu que Rukia dormait avec lui. Bref.

Ichigo coucha sa tendre sur le lit de façon à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. La lumière mystérieuse de la Lune éclairait leurs corps brûlants de désir. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient mutuellement dans la pénombre, se trouvant, se délaissant pour une parcelle de corps plus attirante.

Le rouquin mordilla la mâchoire et le lobe d'oreille de Rukia, à qui il murmura des « _Je t'aime _». Sa bouche glissa le long de sa jugulaire, sur sa clavicule et termina sa route sur son épaule qu'il dénuda de toute prison de tissu. Elle déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et balança le vêtement dans la pièce. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à son bassin, laissant des traînées de feu sur la peau d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier se redressa sur le lit et entraîna Rukia dans son geste. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à genoux l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'étreignirent, s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent, des mouvements simples qui firent monter le désir dans leurs corps. Le jeune homme fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa partenaire. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses bras, laissant apparaître sa peau nacrée et lisse, alléchante même. Il la serra contre lui et la rallongea sur le lit, ses lèvres savourant le goût de son épiderme sucré.

S'attaquant à la poitrine, il entreprit de défaire le soutif noir qu'elle portait, laissant apparaître ses deux seins bien en chair, le tout en enlevant les manches du vêtement. Il caressa ses côtes. Elle prit la nuque de son amoureux dans ses mains et l'embrassa, scellant à nouveau un baiser enflammé. Elle se pressait sans pudeur aucune contre lui.

Elle le poussa avidement sur le lit, le fit s'allonger puis se mit à califourchon sur son ventre. Sa bouche se posa sur les muscles du torse du jeune homme et glissèrent le long de sa peau cuivrée, tout en intimant quelques petits mouvements secs du bassin.

Défaisant la boucle de la ceinture de son amant, elle sentit la bosse imposante sous sa paume, due à son excitation. Elle fit glisser le pantalon de son amoureux et le laissa tomber par terre. Elle joua avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement et érafla sans cesse l'érection douloureuse de son amoureux. Elle s'amusait à un jeu mêlé d'excitation et de souffrance. Elle décida finalement de libérer le membre érigé de cet habit trop étroit désormais.

Ichigo se redressa et décida de reprendre les rênes. Il aurait presque arraché la robe de sa douce qui riait doucement, étendue sur la couchette. Il scruta durant deux secondes le tissu en synthétique qui couvrait ses jambes mi-écartées. Il s'attendait à une paire de collants ; à la place, il se retrouva avec des bas accrochés à la culotte de dentelle de Rukia, rendant le jeu plus alléchant. Il ôta les bandes d'élastique qui retenaient ses bas pour faire glisser sensuellement ces derniers le long de ses cuisses et de ses mollets. La culotte ne mit pas longtemps à quitter son propriétaire et se retrouva bien vite sur le bureau du rouquin.

Écartant librement ses cuisses, Rukia incita Ichigo à se caler dans le creux de son bassin, ce qu'il fit avec un peu de difficulté.

- _Fais moi l'amour, Ichigo_, souffla la belle brune en plongeant ses iris dans les siennes. _Comme tu ne me l'as jamais fait._

Répondant à ses attentes, il arpenta les sentiers déjà découverts quelques semaines auparavant et qu'il connaissait par cœur. Bien qu'excitée, Rukia était… comment dire ? Étroite. Le roux eut du mal à la prendre mais dès qu'il sentit le bout de son chemin, il commença de secs va-et-vient lents qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure. Et encore une fois, c'est sans préservatif qu'il accomplit cet acte.

La Shinigami était aux anges. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'avait en elle, ou qu'il partageait ses ébats, mais elle avait cette impression, presque incroyable, d'en vouloir toujours plus, de vivre dans un paradis parsemé de papillons et de fleurs interdits. Elle s'entendit hurler à en perdre la voix, elle sentait ses parois intérieures se compulser, trembler, son cœur s'affoler et de la sueur perler sur son corps appartenant, pour quelques heures, à un autre qu'elle-même.

Atteignant l'extase, il se libéra en poussant un soupir de bien-être, tandis qu'elle criait dans les aigus. S'écroulant sur elle, il enleva son membre soulagé de la grotte encore humide de plaisir. Il cala sa tête dans le creux de sa poitrine, et la regarda. Elle semblait en revouloir encore. Et c'est à ce jeu qu'ils jouèrent durant toute la nuit.

Chambre d'Ichigo

Samedi 22 décembre

9H12

Rukia se réveilla en première. Elle était couchée sur le ventre d'Ichigo, qui dormait encore, sans ronfler, pour une fois.

Toujours nue, elle se rendit jusqu'au placard afin de prendre des vêtements propres. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit de la pièce pour se rendre, en trottinant, à la salle de bains.

- _Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore levé_, dit-elle à elle-même. _D'habitude, à neuf heures tapantes, il est lavé et habillé. Mais bon, l'exercice d'hier l'a épuisé… quelle endurance de merde !_

Elle commença par sortir le linge de toilette de la petite armoire en chêne avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais elle réussira sûrement à les cacher. Ce qui la choquait le plus, c'était sa chevelure, complètement ébouriffée et remplie de nœuds. Un bon shampoing démêlant ne serait pas de refus.

Elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau tiède sur sa peau. Elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter.

_**Touch my body,**_

_**Throw me on the bed,**_

_**I just wanna make you feel**_

_**Like you never did ! **_

(« Touch my body », by Mariah Carey, 2008)

Salle de bains des Kurosaki

Samedi 22 décembre

10H39

Après s'être douchée, lavée les cheveux, épilée, rasée, coiffée, maquillée, parfumée et habillée convenablement, Rukia retourna dans la chambre. Elle ne trouva personne. Le lit était fait, le bureau rangé ainsi que toute la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers, et le trouva dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Doucement, elle arriva derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sentant ce fin contact, il scruta du coin de l'œil la petite brunette qui le regardait timidement avant de retourner à la surveillance du grille-pain.

- _Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Hm… Techniquement, on a pas à se le dire vu qu'on a été éveillés toute la nuit_, répondit-il, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- _Tu sais que tu peux être intelligent, parfois ?_

Ils s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger en se regardant. Ichigo, complètement décoiffé, observait Rukia s'activer joyeusement durant le repas. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les fraises qu'elle avait dans la bouche. D'ailleurs, tout son petit-déjeuner n'était composé que de ça : des fraises nature, à la chantilly, au sucre, des yaourts aux fraises, du pain avec de la confiture de fraise et des brioches aux fraises des bois. Cela énervait le rouquin, qui la contemplait, pourtant, avec des yeux doux. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher le temps de quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'ils firent la vaisselle, Rukia éclata littéralement de rire.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _interrogea-t-il en lui passant un bol trempé.

- _Rien, _répondit-elle entre deux fous rires et en essuyant l'objet.

- _Allez, dis-moi…_

- _Tu vas me tuer !_

- _Si ça parle de mes cheveux, y a des chances_.

Elle le dévisagea puis lâcha un énième rire en pleurant.

- _J'ai envie de dire à tout le monde que t'es un mauvais coup au pieu ! MMMMMDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRR !_

- _Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-quoi ?! Moi ? Un… un mauvais coup au lit ? _s'offusqua-t-il. _Et toi !_

- _Roooh, c'est bon, pas besoin d'être vexant ! Et puis tu voulais savoir, tu sais… macho _x)

Ichigo la prit sur son épaule et s'amusa à lui donner de légères fessées. La Shinigami essayait de se libérer de cette emprise en secouant ses jambes. La rouquin continua ce jeu jusqu'à entendre un faible « _mon ventre _». Il la reposa au sol et la regarda s'asseoir dans le canapé, essoufflée.

Il la rejoint et posa ses mains sur son abdomen contracté.

- _J'suis désolé_, balbutia-t-il.

- _Nan, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que… que je préfère être prévoyante_, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Mhm… Dis, t'as acheté des cadeaux pour les autres ? _

- _Hein ? Euh… non. J'ai demandé à Tatsuki de venir aussi, le 25... Ça te dérange pas ?_

- _Bah non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Bon, pour revenir à nos moutons, je…_

- _ON A DES MOUTONS ?! Où ça ?!_

- _Rukia, c'est une expression, c'est tout ! Alors, je disais, pour revenir à nos moutons…_

- _… Oui ? _lâcha-t-elle en posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

- _Je propose qu'on aille en ville chercher leurs présents, cet après-midi. Ça te va ou pas ? _

- _Parfaitement, parfaitement ! Après, là, je veux un bisou, tu m'en as pas fait depuis qu'on est réveillés !_

Levant les yeux au ciel, le rouquin s'exécuta et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle. Elle l'embrassait en gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avant de rompre leur baiser et de se précipiter à l'étage, sous les yeux ébahis d'Ichigo.


	18. Chapitre 18

Salon des Kurosaki

Samedi 22 décembre

11H46

Rukia redescendit les escaliers, tenant dans ses mains une peigne, une brosse et de la laque. Ichigo, la voyant sautillante et joyeuse, se renfrogna immédiatement. Il allait avoir droit à une séance coiffure et il savait incontestablement que son amoureuse allait prendre un malin plaisir à brosser ses cheveux flamboyants.

Posant les instruments de torture sur la table basse, elle se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses du jeune homme et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Elle voulait juste le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson du sien. Elle inspirait l'odeur de son déodorant, qu'elle adorait et qui le faisait reconnaissable entre mille.

- _Je t'aime_, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime_, susurra-t-il à son tour.

S'écartant de lui, elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de prendre le peigne et de le coiffer convenablement. Elle s'activa ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, alternant brossage et extermination de mèches rebelles.

Salon des Kurosaki

Samedi 22 décembre

12H18

Pendant que la jeune femme, satisfaite de son œuvre sur la tête de son chéri, enfilait le manteau de Karin, le jeune homme prit son portefeuille et sa veste avant de sortir et de dégivrer la voiture sous les yeux d'une Rukia complètement morte de rire.

Il l'emmenait dans un petit bistrot du centre de Karakura afin d'y déjeuner avant de faire leur séance shopping. Il lui avait expliqué, en chemin, qu'il avait juste la flemme de cuisiner quelque chose ce midi.

Entrés dans le commerce, ils s'installèrent à une table, collée à la vitre qui donnait sur la grande place à la fontaine gelée.

- _Ichigo, va falloir qu'on y aille, au Gotei 13_, dit-elle tout en sirotant son verre de diabolo à la menthe.

- _Je suis d'accord. J'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas trop longs ou sévères. En tout cas, ce qui m'inquiéterait le plus, à ta place, c'est Byakuya. C'est de pire en pire, apparemment… d'après ce que Renji m'a dit_, commenta le rouquin après avoir bu une gorgée de son porto. _Il est vraiment dans tous ses états._

- _Nee-sama est quelqu'un qui… n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir d'enfant avec Hisana-san. Elle était trop malade pour porter un bébé, si j'ai bien compris. Je pense que me voir en porter un lui rappelle ce à quoi Hisana-san aurait pu ressembler… Et mince, je veux manger du bœuf ! Du bœuf ! Avec de la sauce soja !_

Le rouquin comprit qu'elle était repartie sur ses envies et soupira en souriant. Après tout, l'explication de Rukia pouvait être la bonne. Byakuya a été littéralement détruit par le décès de son épouse et s'est refermé sur lui-même. Il aimait sa femme comme un fou et avait souhaité en avoir un enfant, mais… sa maladie l'en avait sûrement empêchée.

Revenant à la conversation sur le Gotei 13, le jeune homme expliqua que le meilleur moment pour y aller serait après les festivités de Noël. Pourtant, Rukia était convaincue qu'elle se sentirait mieux si ils y allaient avant. Elle voulait revoir son frère, lui expliquer posément ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Ichigo concéda donc à cette année. Ils iraient dans la soirée, en tenue de Shinigami afin d'assurer leurs arrières avant tout.

Bistrot « AISHITE MUSCAT » (centre-ville de Karakura)

Samedi 22 décembre

13H02

Arriva la jeune serveuse pour noter leurs repas. Ils tendirent leurs cartes de menu à la jeune femme tout en lui dictant leurs choix.

- _Alors, moi, je prendrai l'Américain_, dit Rukia en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _La cuisson de votre côte de bœuf, vous la voulez bien cuite ou… _commença la jeune serveuse.

- _Oui, oui, avec votre sauce soja. Il paraît qu'elle est délicieuse ! _

- _D'accord, c'est noté… et en accompagnement ? Des frites ?_

- _Du riz, s'il vous plaît._

- _OK… et vous, monsieur, que désirez-vous ? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin.

- _Votre plat du jour, votre chef est un vrai pro, je viens souvent ici ! D'ailleurs, passez-lui le bonjour de la part des Kurosaki, je vous prie_, lâcha Ichigo, sa main se baladant dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

- _Ah, euh, pas de souci, monsieur_, finit la serveuse en retournant vers les cuisines.

Après qu'elle soit hors de leur champ de vue, le couple se tint la main. Ichigo se donna même le droit de caresser la joue rosie de sa compagne, qui le regarda avec une tendresse infinie. Et dire que ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils avaient conscience de cet amour qui les avait dévorés durant des années. Ils s'aimaient, se chérissaient, s'adoraient, bref… il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cette relation.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient les plats tout droit sortis des fourneaux, Rukia revint sur leur nuit précédente, plus que torride et romantique. Le souvenir lui faisait comme un souffle chaud sur sa peau.

- _Je… enfin, je… Tu sais, cette nuit, euhm, je… _balbutia-t-elle en fixant son assiette.

- _Cette nuit ? Je ne me rappelle de rien_, plaisanta-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- _Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi, là, Ichigo Kurosaki ?! _murmura-t-elle violemment, excédée. _Cette nuit, tu… tu m'as fait l'amour plusieurs fois, comme un fou ! Et j'ai aimé ! _

- _Ah, ça me revient…_ lâcha le roux en la fixant, la tête posée sur sa main.

Tout en soupirant, elle lui sourit. Ils continuèrent à manger doucement, en parlant de tout et de rien. Dehors, les gens dansaient ou tombaient sur la patinoire en plein air. Les enfants tenaient délicatement la main de leurs parents et rigolaient. Des jeunes filles parlaient avec leurs petits copains restés sur la terre ferme. Un couple de personnes âgées observaient, heureux, leurs trois petites-filles qui leur adressaient de grands signes de la main. Des vendeurs de friandises, de crêpes et de gaufres attendaient les sortants de la piste impatiemment, brûlant une cigarette devant leurs stands respectifs. Deux amoureux se partageaient joyeusement une barbe à papa en se tenant la main. Une vie paisible dans une ville paisible. Du moins, quand il n'y avait pas de Hollows.

Place « LUCY » (Karakura)

Samedi 22 décembre

14H10

S'avançant prudemment à travers les quelques personnes amassées autour du carrousel, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'Urahara, en papotant de nombreux sujets. Les cadeaux de Noël de leurs amis, la réunion du Gotei 13, de la chambre d'Ichigo à réaménager un peu (pour deux personnes), leurs prochaines vacances, la relation Kisuke/Yoruichi, le tatouage de Rangiku, etc., etc…

Arrivés à destination, la jeune Ururu vint leur ouvrir en s'inclinant très bas, suivi d'un bref « _bonjour_ » de Tessai et d'un signe de la main de la part de Jinta. La petite Ururu les emmena vers le petit salon isolé d'Urahara, et désormais, craignant les mauvaises visions, elle donna deux petits coups secs à la porte, attendant un « _Entrez ! _» de la part de son patron.

Ichigo et Rukia s'installèrent en face des anciens capitaines de la deuxième et douzième divisions, devant une tasse de thé bien chaud.

- _Vous avez pris votre décision quant au Gotei 13 ?_ demanda Yoruichi, ses bras croisés écrasant sa poitrine généreuse.

- _Hmm, eh bien, on en a parlé ce midi et donc, oui. Justement, on est venus ici pour ça_, expliqua Ichigo.

- _En quoi puis-je vous aider, si je peux ? _interrogea Urahara après s'être brûlé la langue en buvant.

- _Il faudrait que tu nous ouvres le Senkaimon ce soir… à moins que tu ne sois trop occupé… _ajouta le rouquin, un sourire légèrement vicieux aux lèvres.

Rukia et Yoruichi explosèrent de rire, cependant que Kisuke rougit violemment, ouvrant son éventail pour cacher le feu flamboyant de ses joues. Sa partenaire entreprit de répondre au jeune homme.

_- Il n'y aura pas de problème pour t'ouvrir un passage. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne soit pas… « occupé ». Rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures._

Après avoir bu leurs thés et salué les propriétaires des lieux, Ichigo et Rukia décidèrent de faire un tour en ville, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de trouver des cadeaux pour leurs amis. La brune fut toutefois absorbée par la patinoire en plein air, qui lui rappelait le cadeau que son amoureux lui avait fait avant qu'elle ne reparte à la Soul Society, il y a presque deux ans. Elle se souvint du magnifique feu d'artifice tiré au-dessus de leurs têtes émerveillées, de ses déséquilibres sur la piste, de ses fous rires avec Orihime.

Place « LUCY »

Samedi 22 décembre

15H26

Les deux amants passèrent devant un centre de soins esthétiques. Sauna, hammam, et tout le pactole. Rukia était très intéressée par cela, pensant à Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku et Yoruichi. Elles étaient très coquettes et prenaient grand soin de leurs corps, surtout les deux dernières. Ce serait un beau présent pour ces quatre-là.

Ils entrèrent dans l'institut afin de réserver des séances d'épilation, de massages et de bains thermales. Ichigo et sa dulcinée se disputaient discrètement car celui-ci insistait pour que Rukia y aille aussi avec les filles. Elle, refusait strictement cela. Décrétant que c'est lui qui gérait le porte-monnaie, Ichigo réserva pour cinq avant que sa tendre ne l'embrasse en sortant, le remerciant pour ce cadeau.

Fermement enlacés, ils prirent un chemin qui les menèrent droit chez Orihime. Ishida devait sûrement être là, vu que sa petite voiture était garée devant l'immeuble. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et sonnèrent à la porte de leur amie, qui leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Appartement d'Orihime

Samedi 22 décembre

17H01

- _Vous avez pris une décision alors ? _demanda la rousse en leur rapportant une verveine citron et un café qui étaient visiblement normaux.

- _On y va ce soir, Urahara nous ouvre le Senkaimon à vingt-deux heures_, détailla Rukia, sa tête posée sur celle d'Ichigo.

- _Bon, j'espère que ça se passera bien, en tout cas. Vous ne méritez pas d'être punis, vous n'avez rien fait de mal à part…_

Elle s'interrompit, le rose lui montant aux joues. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rukia, qui se voulait rassurante. Les garçons se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine afin de parler entre « mecs ». Les filles, quant à elles, décidèrent de feuilleter divers magazines de mode et d'actualités.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient accoudés aux plans de travail étroits de la cuisine de la rouquine. Ishida voulait causer à Ichigo par rapport à beaucoup de choses. Enfin, une en particulier.

- _Kurosaki, je présume que tu n'as pas fait un bébé sans faire quelque chose avant_, débuta Uryu en remettant ses lunettes en place.

- _Où tu veux en venir ? _demanda Ichigo.

- _C'est… c'est par rapport à Orihime. Elle ne veut pas qu'on le fasse. Et tu sais, nous les hommes, sommes impatients par rapport à ces choses-là. Je ne sais pas comment la convaincre._

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Ce binoclard, coucher avec sa sœur de cœur ? Il s'imaginait vaguement la scène, ce qui le fit frissonner un peu sous son pull. Reprenant ses esprits, il expliqua.

- _'Faut pas la convaincre. 'Faut faire les choses petit à petit. C'est pas d'un coup qu'ça vient chez les filles. C'est un sujet d'adultes dont il faut parler. Prends ton temps, sois pas impatient. Montre-lui qu'tu l'aimes, ça l'aidera probablement._

- _Mouais. Après, par rapport à sa parenté, je pense qu'elle a peur des échos_, fit Ishida.

- _T'es pas obligé de le gueuler sur tous les toits, non plus ! C'est un truc… privé ! C'est pas un spectacle de cirque ! 'Faut pas que tu la forces, que tu la pousses. Avec Rukia, ça a pris plus d'cinq mois…_

En guise de remerciement, Ishida tapota l'épaule d'Ichigo avant que ces deux-là ne retournent dans le salon, retrouver leurs petites amies respectives. La rousse sauta dans les bras de son amoureux tandis qu'Ichigo et Rukia se tenaient la main en s'embrassant tendrement.

Ils décidèrent d'allumer la télévision avant de recevoir un appel de Tatsuki sur le portable d'Orihime. Celle-ci décrocha et papota durant dix minutes avant de raccrocher et de leur annoncer une nouvelle mémorable.

- _Devinez avec ce qui arrive à Tatsuki ! _s'écria la jeune rousse en fixant l'écran avec un large sourire.

_- Elle est devenue lesbienne, _chuchota Ichigo.

_- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Tatsuki ? Brouter de l'herbe ? _s'exclama Rukia en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

_- Eh ben, ça se voit que tu t'y connais, ma chérie, _murmura son amoureux avant de l'embrasser, un rire restant coincé dans sa gorge.

_- Vous le dites si vous en avez rien à faire, _dit Orihimeen riant doucement

- _Nan, nan, vas-y. Elle a pris du poids?_

- _Non._

- _Elle sort avec quelqu'un ?_

- _Non !_

- _Elle est enceinte ?_

- _Naaaaaaan !_

- _Je sais ! Elle est qualifiée pour le championnat national de karaté, c'est ça ? _demanda Rukia en se relevant un peu.

- _Ouuiiiiiiii ! Bravo Kuchiki-san ! Sa patronne lui a accordé quelques jours ! Elle est juste folle de joie ! Elle va pouvoir remercier Renji, et…_

- _QUOI ?! RENJI ?! _s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

Les deux filles avaient lâché l'information qu'il ne fallait pas. En effet, Renji aidait Tatsuki lors de ses séances de karaté, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à chasser les Hollows ou à assister aux réunions de la Soul Society. Tous les deux se sont tout de suite bien entendus grâce à leur passion commune pour le sport et les tatouages (WTF ? Tatsuki aime les tatouages ? C'est nouveau, c'est moi :D).

La brunette et la rouquine explosèrent de rire. Renji avait beau être LE beau gosse de la Soul Society, LE plus grand sportif de la sixième division et LE plus gros con aux yeux d'Ichigo, elles accentuèrent le fait qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et la jeune fille. Ou du moins, que c'était bien dissimulé si oui.


	19. Chapitre 19

Appartement d'Orihime

Samedi 22 décembre

19H39

Sur le seuil de la porte, les deux couples se dirent au revoir en se souhaitant « _bonne chance_ » et « _bonne nuit _». La nuit était déjà tombée sur Karakura et attendait que les habitants de la ville se rendent dans les bras de Morphée.

Alors que la Lune commençait son ascension dans le ciel assombri, un couple se promenait lentement dans les rues, sous l'éclairage des lampadaires. Ils se dirigeaient vers une clinique, dont l'on pouvait apercevoir les lumières à travers les rideaux mi-clos. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et le jeune homme fut accueilli par un coup de pied magistral de son père.

- _Tu as vu l'heure, fils indigne ?! Vingt heures et une minute ! Tu es EN RETARD ! _s'exclama le patriarche en le grondant sévèrement.

- _Ta gueule, vieux schnock ! J'ai pas besoin de te demander la permission pour sortir ! _

- _Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! _supplia Yuzu en sautillant sur place. _Le repas est prêt, ça calmera tout le monde ! _

- _Laisse, on va s'en occuper_, déclarèrent Karin et Rukia, leurs poings brandis s'abattant sur la tête de leurs père et compagnon respectifs.

Les deux fauteurs de trouble se tranquillisèrent tout d'un coup avant de se diriger vers la table dressée par la cadette Kurosaki. Ichigo et Rukia mangèrent à toute vitesse, expliquant que la Soul Society les avait appelés ce soir pour une réunion, mensonge que les trois Kurosaki crurent.

Karin et Yuzu se chargeant de la vaisselle, les deux amants purent monter dans leur chambre afin de préparer quelques affaires au cas où ils résideraient chez le chef du clan Kuchiki. Sans s'en rendre compte, la brunette se mit à pleurer en silence, et ne remarqua cette tristesse que lorsqu'elle vit une minuscule goutte d'eau perler le parquet de la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer vulnérable par fierté, mais également car elle s'était faite la secrète promesse de ne plus verser une seule larme. Promesse qui avait échoué et ce, depuis longtemps.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre à pied l'échoppe. Ichigo portait les deux sacs, tandis que Rukia tenait son bras en fourrant son nez dans l'écharpe que le jeune homme lui avait prêtée. Ils arrivèrent à la boutique avec une large avance. Tessai les vit de loin et ouvrit la porte avant même qu'ils n'aient frappé.

Magasin d'Urahara

Samedi 22 décembre

20H54

- _Euh… où est Yoruichi ? _fut la première question de Rukia à l'encontre du propriétaire des lieux.

En effet, dans la petite salle privée à l'arrière, se trouvaient le jeune couple et le patron de la boutique. Sa compagne n'était pas présente, ce qui était très étonnant chez elle. Elle ne manquait jamais une rencontre avec ces deux shinigamis et avait certifié, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elle veillerait à ce qu'Urahara ne soit pas « occupé ». Pourtant, c'est avec son absence qu'ils commencèrent à discuter.

- _C'est étrange, monsieur Urahara. Yoruichi vient toujours… Vous savez sûrement où elle est, n'est-ce pas ? _questionna Rukia en scrutant la pièce à la recherche d'un superbe chat noir.

- _A vrai dire, elle a ses propres raisons, ce soir, de ne pas être ici, et je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, malheureusement_, répondit calmement le blond en buvant son thé.

- _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu te fous de nous là ?! Tu as toute notre confiance depuis plus de quatre ans et tu ne te confies pas ?! Où va-t-on ?! _s'exclama Ichigo, déçu de l'absence de la belle femme, la seule qui puisse calmer les ardeurs d'Urahara.

Pris au dépourvu, le propriétaire posa doucement sa tasse avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche avant de prendre une mine des plus sérieuses. Les deux amants ne l'avaient jamais ainsi. Le rouquin pensa qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec ses mots, pendant que sa partenaire baissait la tête, ne sachant pas quoi penser de la situation.

- _C'est que… c'est compliqué. Je lui ai jurée de ne rien divulguer à qui que ce soit. Elle a le droit d'avoir ses secrets, comme tout le monde… _déclara Kisuke, son bob cachant à moitié ses yeux.

- _Mais merde, Urahara ! Tu as le droit de nous le d…_

- _Je lui ai promis. Je ne trahirai pas sa confiance, mon cher Kurosaki._

L'argument était suffisant. Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent et commencèrent à discuter à propos du Senkaimon, des nouvelles de la Soul Society, du clan Kuchiki, de la quiétude du Gotei 13 en général.

Les trois personnes parlèrent sans se rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle les heures passaient. C'est seulement lorsque le rouquin jeta un vif coup d'œil à son téléphone portable qu'il remarqua qu'il était dix heures moins dix. Urahara se dépêcha d'aller leur ouvrir un passage, tandis que Rukia et Ichigo, « abandonnant » son enveloppe corporelle, se rendirent à la Soul Society.

** / Quelque chose ne vous étonne-t-il pas ? Rukia ne rend pas de gigaï, pour la simple et bonne raison que… vous le saurez dans la suite ! \\**

Seireitei

Samedi 22 décembre

22H12

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur tous les quartiers du Seireitei. D'ailleurs, dans laquelle avaient-ils atterri ? Rukia ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la huitième division, la plus proche, apparemment, de la première, où se tenait toutes les réunions. Ils se dépêchèrent d'y aller, main dans la main, sans tenter de cacher leurs reiatsus. Ils entendirent quelques shinigamis se réveiller, signe qu'ils faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit.

Arrivés à la première division, ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de réunion, où le commandant en chef, Genryuusai Yamamoto, discutait avec Byakuya Kuchiki et Retsu Unohana. Ces trois-là levèrent les yeux de leurs livres et écrits lorsqu'ils virent les deux amants entrer dans la pièce et s'incliner respectueusement avant d'avancer de quelques pas.

- _Que faites-vous ici ? _s'exclama d'une voix ferme le doyen.

- _Nous… le capitaine Hitsugaya et le vice-capitaine Matsumoto, de la dixième division, sont venus dans le monde réel pour…_

- _Je sais tout cela, mademoiselle Kuchiki ! _répondit-il d'un voix sèche tandis qu'il se retournait, accompagné des deux autres capitaines. _Je veux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de commettre un acte comme celui-là avec un __humain__ ! Cela dépasse les lois de la Soul Society ! C'est un crime !_

Le dernier mot fit frissonner Rukia, dont le flanc, collé contre celui d'Ichigo fut violemment secoué le temps d'une seconde. Le rouquin resserra sa prise autour de la taille de sa belle, sous les yeux d'un Byakuya complètement furieux et incompréhensif.

- _Capitaine Yamamoto, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de famille ? _s'enquit le chef du clan Kuchiki, espérant avoir le jugement de cela.

- _Non. L'importance de tout cela est telle que le Gotei 13 doit être réuni sur le champ. Envoyez des papillons de la mort à tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines. Pendant ce temps, capitaine Unohana, veuillez vous occuper de mademoiselle Kuchiki dans une salle adjacente. J'ai à parler avec le jeune Kurosaki ici présent._

- _Très bien_, déclara neutralement la capitaine de la quatrième division.

La petite brunette se dirigea, tête baissée, vers sa partenaire et toutes les deux sortirent de la salle, Ichigo, Byakuya et Yamamoto se retrouvant seuls en attendant l'arrivée de leurs compères.

Les deux lieutenants du Gotei 13 se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'entendre la porte grincer, signe de l'arrivée des capitaines.

Hitsugaya entra en premier, suivi de Matsumoto, puis vinrent Kenpachi et Yachiru, Ukitake, discutant avec Kyoraku et Nanao. Mayuri et Nemu s'avancèrent dans la même démarche étrange, alors que les chefs de la septième et neuvième division prirent place avec une allure emplie de sûreté. Renji arriva en courant, sous les yeux énervés de son capitaine. Soi Fon et Omaeda saluèrent respectivement leur supérieur, Rose et Kira firent comme si ils étaient seuls et parlèrent de la précipitation de cette réunion. Hinamori, Hirako et Isane débarquèrent en derniers, scellant la porte derrière eux.

- _Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir vous révéler, devant un des « responsables », la vérité d'un crime._

- _Un crime, capitaine Yamamoto ? _lança Hitsugaya, étonné.

Ichigo croisa le regard du petit homme aux cheveux blancs, qui ne daigna montrer quelconque signe de compassion. Le rouquin fixait la porte par laquelle Rukia et Unohana étaient passées, quelques minutes plus tôt. Byakuya le remarqua et se racla la gorge, faisant détourner les yeux du roux.

- _Mademoiselle Kuchiki a consommé une union interdite._

Le Gotei 13 se figea le temps de quelques seconde. Seul Mayuri semblait comprendre le véritable sens de tout cela, mais il se tut, souriant sadiquement. Nemu, à ses côtés, se pencha pour vérifier que tout allait bien, avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ichigo, qui ne savait plus où se placer.

- _Si ce jeune homme est là, c'est que… _débuta Soi Fon.

- _Oui. Il est l'humain. Elle est la shinigami. Vous savez ce que tout cela signifie ?_

Toshiro et Rangiku se regardèrent. Tous deux savaient la véritable vérité et Hitsugaya avait été choqué d'entendre « _crime_ » qualifier cet acte, qui, pour lui, n'était pas d'une grave importance, même si il était très « pour la justice ».

Jushiro et Kyoraku se lançaient des regards assez significatifs. Ukitake, étant le capitaine de Rukia, ne voulait pas lui faire revivre le Sokyoku. Il pensa que personne ne pourrait la sauver cette fois-ci.

Soudain, la porte par où les deux femmes étaient sorties s'ouvrit à la volée. Tout le monde regarda Hanatarou, essoufflé, s'agenouiller devant Yamamoto, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sursauter. Il tapa un coup de canne avant de s'exclamer :

- _Veuillez m'excuser un instant. Shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki, venez. Vous aussi, capitaine Kuchiki._

Quartier de la médecine (1ere division)

Samedi 22 Samedi 22 décembre

23H17

Les trois hommes sortirent, suivant Hanatarou qui les mena à travers de nombreux couloirs avant d'atteindre une porte et de l'ouvrir.

- _Capitaine Unohana, que se passe-t-il pour me convoquer durant une réunion ?!_

- _Commandant, l'enfant… Cet enfant possède un reiatsu qui évolue de façon… J'ai fait des calculs et d'après moi, dans quelques mois, il aura un reiatsu équivalent à celui d'un troisième ou deuxième siège_, expliqua, éberluée, la capitaine de la quatrième division. _Ce reiatsu est d'une pureté incroyable, en tous les cas. C'est une grossesse, pour le moins, exceptionnelle._

Le vieil homme sursauta à l'annonce de son lieutenant, cependant que Byakuya et Ichigo fixaient la jeune femme, assise dans un siège, le dos droit et la tête baissée. Elle semblait confuse. Tout le monde semblait abasourdi. Porterait-elle un enfant aussi « _exceptionnel_ » que sa grossesse ?

- _Que serait-il le plus juste de faire ?_ questionna Yamamoto.

- _J'ai une remarque à faire, avant de vous dire mon avis_, s'enquit Unohana en posant sa paume sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. _Mademoiselle Kuchiki n'a pas laissé de gigaï derrière elle, lorsqu'elle est venue à nous. Elle est sûrement en train de devenir une humaine, tout en ayant des pouvoirs incroyables de shinigami._

Les mâchoires des trois hommes parurent s'être détachées soudainement. Ichigo décrypta les traits de Rukia. Elle montrait des signes de tension et d'agacement. Tout cela la dépassait. Elle voulait retourner sur Terre et profiter tranquillement des festivités, et non rester à la Soul Society pour débattre d'une grossesse qu'elle avait, au fond, toujours désiré.

Le rouquin s'approcha de sa compagne, et celle-ci enroula un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, calant sa petite tête sur son flanc.

- _Que faisons-nous ? _s'impatienta Yamamoto.

- _Rien. Il faut laisser mademoiselle Kuchiki sur Terre. Considérons cela comme une mission permanente._

- _Unohana_, dit le grand Kuchiki. _Rukia ne pourra pas remplir une mission avec une grossesse. Il faut la remplacer. Et ce jeune Kurosaki semble être parfait pour ce genre de choses._

- _Il faut voir ça avec les capitaines concernés_. _Retournons à la réunion, je ne peux rien faire d'autre._


	20. Chapitre 20

Dans la salle, tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines discutaient. De nombreux débats, parfois hors-sujet de la réunion, avaient débuté depuis déjà quelques minutes lorsque le petit groupe revint dans la salle. Rukia fit une légère inclination de la tête afin de saluer tout le monde avant de se précipiter vers Ichigo.

Unohana rejoignit Isane, tandis que Byakuya donnait une baffe derrière la tête de Renji pour son « inconvenance ». Le doyen rejoignit son siège et tout le monde se tut. On pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler. L'ambiance avait l'air assez tendue, néanmoins, Yamamoto entreprit d'exposer le sujet du jour.

Salle de réunion du Gotei 13 (1ere division)

Samedi 22 décembre

23H32

- _Comme vous le savez tous désormais, Rukia Kuchiki, ici présente, a consommé une union dite « interdite » selon nos règles ancestrales. De cette union, avec le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki, ressort une… grossesse confirmée par le capitaine Unohana, et ce, depuis un mois. Capitaine Unohana, veuillez exposer les détails_, ordonna le capitaine en chef.

Tout le monde semblait éberlué par le discours du vieux. La plupart des regards s'était tourné vers le couple, qui avait baissé la tête tout en se tenant par la taille. Seuls Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro et Unohana ne les dévisageaient pas avec des yeux ronds.

Le rouquin déposa un baiser furtif sur les cheveux de sa belle, qui ferma les paupières durant ce doux contact. Ils se tournèrent de nouveau devant les représentants haut placés des divisions. Rukia croisa le regard de son frère, qui se voulait apaisant. Elle lui lança un bref sourire en guise de remerciement.

- _Bien_, entama la capitaine. _Ne soyez pas choqués par ce que je dis, je vous prie. En accord avec la jeune Rukia Kuchiki, je vais vous expliquer tout ce quiproquo. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que ce futur enfant possèdera sans doute un reiatsu incroyable et puissant, aussi…_

- _Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une telle chose vivre ! _contesta la capitaine de la deuxième division. _Elle pourrait nous détruire et…_

- _Silence, capitaine Soi Fon !_ ordonna Yamamoto.

La concernée se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Son substitut, Omaeda, se contenta de faire quelques grimaces avec sa bouche, en accord avec sa supérieure.

- _Je reprends. Je disais donc_, continua Unohana, la mine sérieuse, _que cet enfant possèdera certainement un reiatsu puissant, exceptionnel et surtout, pur. Le côté Hollow de Kurosaki-sama n'est pas présent, ou alors extrêmement bien dissimulé, ce qui est très positif. En même temps, Rukia Kuchiki semble obtenir un côté humain. Elle n'a pas laissé de gigaï lors de sa venue ce soir. J'en conclue que sa grossesse est à la base de tout cela, malgré cela, ses pouvoirs de shinigami semblent s'être grandement décuplés. Ce que nous devons faire, capitaine ? _dit-elle en se tournant vers Yamamoto. _Cette jeune femme ne mérite pas d'être punie pour la supposée « erreur » qu'elle a accompli avec ce jeune homme. Aucun traitement ou vaccin de la médecine ne peut effacer un sentiment aussi puissant que l'amour qu'ils se portent mutuellement. Croyez-moi, cet enfant ne peut nous apporter que du positif dans le futur. Il deviendra sûrement un grand shinigami. Il est également l'héritier du clan Kuchiki_ _à ce jour. Faites moi confiance, je veillerai sur cette jeune femme et sa grossesse._

Byakuya sourit brièvement, sourire qui n'échappa pas à sa cadette. Des étoiles commençaient à briller, et une larme perla sur sa joue suite aux explications d'Unohana. Ichigo resserra un peu plus sa pression sur la taille de son amoureuse, qui, réagissant à ce mouvement, s'accrocha un peu plus à son kimono.

Le doyen de la salle semblait réfléchir. Soi Fon lança des regards électriques à quelques-uns de ses collègues qui paraissaient approuver les éclaircissements de leur confrère (ou consoeur, mais ça existe pas xD). Même Toshiro, aussi strict que la capitaine de la deuxième division, prenait le parti du jeune couple. Si il n'y avait pas de Hollow, tout était clair. Mayuri pensait déjà à des dissections sous les mines effarés de Kyoraku et Ukitake. Nemu montrait une neutralité déconcertante, pendant que son maître parlait de ses expériences loufoques.

Deux coups de bâton permirent de ramener l'ordre dans la salle. Deux coups de bâton qui ouvraient sur l'avenir des deux amants.

- _Au vu des circonstances, je déclare que rien ne sera fait envers ces deux jeunes gens, néanmoins… vous passerez à la Soul Society pour des examens. C'est un enfant qui aura besoin de soins. Mademoiselle Kuchiki, vous serez placée en mission permanente sur Terre avec votre… conjoint. Si vous ne pouvez pas assumer ces fonctions, nous chargerons Yoruichi Shihoin et Kisuke Urahara de prendre la protection de la ville entre leurs mains. Vos statuts ne changent pas. Capitaine Ukitake, vous enverrez, dès demain, deux des shinigamis les plus performants de la treizième division sur Terre, afin de protéger la ville et de laisser la tranquillité à ces deux adultes durant les prochaines semaines à venir. Le Central 46 étudiera la loi quant aux relations shinigami/humain. Avez-vous des objections à tout cela ? _conclut Yamamoto.

Personne ne répondit, même Soi Fon, qui lâcha tout de même un petit soupir de consternation.

Chacun leur tour, les capitaines et leurs substituts quittèrent la salle. Rangiku adressa un large sourire à son amie, Toshiro fit de même. Ukitake prit sa petite protégée dans ses bras le temps de quelques secondes et Kyoraku tapa l'épaule d'Ichigo. Byakuya, quant à lui, entraîna les deux amoureux chez lui, suivi de Renji, désormais détendu.

Manoir des Kuchiki

Dimanche 23 décembre

00H18

Des domestiques ouvrirent les différentes portes de la demeure, saluant le retour de leur maître. Ce dernier les congédia le temps de quelques heures, et ils prirent leurs dispositions.

Byakuya demanda à Renji de bien vouloir rester dans le salon pendant qu'il empruntait les escaliers, sa sœur et son « beau frère » derrière lui.

Durant tout le trajet, Rukia n'avait pas cessé de sourire et de pleurer silencieusement. Ichigo lui donnait la main romantiquement et avançait derrière elle, discret.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce jusqu'alors méconnue de Rukia : un immense sanctuaire, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, consacré à Hisana. Apparemment, beaucoup de ses objets personnels figuraient ici. Le chef du clan Kuchiki les fit s'asseoir sur un sofa recouvert de velours bordeaux. La pièce était drapée de cette couleur, et les fenêtres étaient cachés par d'immenses et épais rideaux bruns. De grands tableaux, représentant, pour la plupart, des paysages et des vases emplis de fleurs. Au fond de la pièce, une grande table en pierre se dressait, sur laquelle se trouvait de nombreux portraits d'Hisana, et une immense photographie de leur mariage surplombait ce meuble. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur des bougies qui brûlaient un peu partout.

Byakuya se dirigea vers la table et alluma un encens qu'il plaça devant une image de sa défunte épouse. Il ouvrit ensuite un coffre et en sortit quelque chose de long et vaporeux.

Il s'approcha de Rukia, qui se leva, et lui concéda l'objet.

- _Voici le kimono qu'Hisana portait lors de notre dernier anniversaire de mariage. C'était son préféré. Elle m'a fait juré de te le céder lorsque tu tomberais enceinte, si toute fois cela arrivait, et ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui. Tu sais_, continua Byakuya en fixant le vêtement, _malgré tout le temps qu'elle t'a cherchée, elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi. Elle a toujours regretté de t'avoir abandonnée. Elle se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire de plus. _

-_ Nii-sama, _lâcha la jeune femme_. Pourquoi étiez-vous en colère lorsque… lorsque nous vous avons annoncé cela ? Serait-ce car… vous n'avez pas eu d'enfant ?_

-_ Non, non, Rukia. A vrai dire, c'est une vérité que je me refuse depuis longtemps… Hisana portait notre bébé lorsqu'elle est décédée. Dès ce jour tragique, je me suis refusé d'apporter de l'importance ou de l'intérêt aux grossesses, aux femmes enceintes et aux enfants. On m'a ôté ma femme et mon futur enfant. Je ne sais pas si la mort de l'un a entraîné celle de l'autre. En résumé, je voudrais que tu portes ce kimono lorsque les festivités hivernales débuteront. Sache que je suis heureux pour vous, même si je ne le montre pas. Tu n'as pas de quoi avoir peur ou honte._

Puis, vint un geste plus qu'inattendu : Byakuya serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle ne sut pas quoi faire ou répondre, pour finalement enlacer son grand frère à son tour. Ichigo ne montra rien, néanmoins, il était heureux que son « beau frère » comprenne la situation. Il était également rassuré par le conseil du Gotei 13. Il ne semblait pas surpris de la réaction de Soi Fon. Elle n'accepterait jamais leur choix. Mais qu'importe. Seule la décision comptait, ainsi que le bonheur de Rukia.

Byakuya raccompagna les deux amants à l'entrée de la pièce, qu'il ferma ensuite doucement afin de consacrer son heure d'hommage aux défunts. La petite brune, dès que la porte coulissante fut close, sauta au cou de son compagnon et pleura doucement, abandonnant son stress et ses doutes. Il la pressa contre lui et la souleva du sol pour se retrouver en face de ses lèvres.

Chambre de Rukia

Dimanche 23 décembre

01H14

Rukia dormait à poings fermés dans son large lit, simplement vêtue d'une nuisette et d'un gilet. De nombreuses couvertures la couvraient jusqu'à la poitrine, et un de ses bras les retenaient par-dessus. Le second pendait dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo le remette sur le matelas avec délicatesse.

Toujours debout, le jeune homme, habillé d'un long bas de pyjama et d'un saut-de-lit, regardait, à travers la fenêtre, la neige tomber doucement sur le Seireitei partiellement endormi. Un coup d'œil vers la dixième division lui fit confirmer que Rangiku devait encore boire, sous les contestations de son capitaine. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire. Tout avait l'air si calme, si paisible… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? La question ne resta qu'un millième de seconde pour son esprit avant de s'évaporer et de penser à l'instant présent. Il se tourna vers Rukia.

La seule lampe de chevet du côté opposé de cette dernière éclairait la pièce. Ichigo voyait en Rukia, son ange, celle qui avait tout métamorphosé et révolutionné dans son existence. Il fixa les valises au pied de l'armoire. Ils partiraient dans quelques heures pour préparer le Réveillon de Noël. Elle avait insisté pour tout savoir et découvrir à propos de cela. Décidément, elle ne changerait pas ! Et tant mieux.

Il se recoucha du côté gauche du lit lorsqu'une toute petite voix l'interpella.

- _… Chéri ?_

- _Tu ne dors pas ? _s'étonna-t-il en prenant appui sur son coude.

- _Naaan… je somnole… Tu m'as mis trop de couvertures, baka… j'ai chaud…_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le rouquin enleva deux des housses qui la couvraient et l'embrassa furtivement avant de retourner de son côté, ôtant son déshabillé. La brunette se retourna vers lui et se glissa au-dessus de lui, sur son torse nu. Ichigo mit ses mains sous sa propre tête et fixa le plafond.

Rukia se redressa, se mettant à califourchon sur le ventre du rouquin, qui daigna tourner ses yeux ambrés vers elle.

- _Samedi, ça fera six mois… _dit-elle.

- _Hein ? _hoqueta-t-il

- _Ca fera six mois qu'on est ensemble ! J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai supporté tout ce temps_, plaisanta la jeune femme en étouffant un rire_. _

- _Et moi, alors ? _pouffa-t-il, la secouant en même temps.

- _Six mois… c'est passé à une vitesse hallucinante, paysan…_

Elle l'embrassa et retourna se coucher convenablement. Elle garda néanmoins sa paume sur le torse de son amant, qui la lui tint avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet allumée.

Manoir des Kuchiki

Dimanche 23 décembre

10H49

Dans le salon, les deux amoureux dirent au revoir à leur hôte, les valises en main. Discrètement, Byakuya tendit un petit paquet à Ichigo, avec une lettre.. Ce dernier, inclinant la tête, le remercia en silence tout en se hâtant vers Rukia, qui commençait sa crise matinale, pour n'importe quelle raison.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le Senkaimon tout en sermonnant Ichigo de sa vitesse d'escargot. Ils arrivèrent à Karakura en moins de trois quarts d'heure et débarquèrent dans la boutique d'Urahara. Celle-ci était déserte, et ils décidèrent de rentrer directement.

Ichigo reprit possession de son corps tandis que Rukia enfilait son manteau et son écharpe. Elle empoigna la lanière de son sac rempli de ses vêtements, mais le rouquin l'interpella.

- _Tu vas pas porter ça ?! Ça pèse une tonne ! _affirma-t-il en prenant l'énorme sac des mains de sa belle._ T'as mis quoi dedans ?!_

- _Alors, déjà, tu vas me poser les questions une par une_, rectifia Rukia en secouant son bonnet. _De un, si, je peux le porter. Et de deux, j'ai mis toutes mes affaires de la Soul Society, à part les kimonos…_

- _T'as TOUT mis et tu me l'as pas dit ? Et en quel honneur t'as tout pris ?_

- _Je vais m'installer avec toi, non ? Au pire, dis-le si ça te dérange ! _

Elle essaya de desserrer l'étreinte de la main d'Ichigo autour de la lanière, en vain. Elle partit devant, se vexant elle-même. Le rouquin la rattrapa en vitesse et, entourant le cou de sa tendre d'un de ses bras, l'embrassa.

- _Tu vas arrêter de faire tes conclusions ? _grogna-t-il à son oreille.

- _J'ai rien fait de mal… Rien… _murmura-t-elle. _Et puis, là, j'ai froid._

- _Aaaah… Allez, on rentre._

Les deux tourtereaux, bras dessus, bras dessous, partirent en direction de la clinique Kurosaki, parler de leurs projets d'avenir. Rukia fut tout de suite prise d'assaut par les deux cadettes Kurosaki, tandis que l'animation débutait déjà du côté d'Isshin et son fils.

Après avoir débarrassé leurs affaires et les avoir rangées, tout le clan se retrouva dans le salon afin de prendre un apéritif.


End file.
